


Lost and Found

by VioletteShadow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Derek, Daddy Kink, Disabled Character, Kink Negotiation, Lots of fluffyness, M/M, Omorashi, Out of Character Derek, Paralysis, Prostate Milking, Sounding, Spanking, Top Stiles Stilinski, Watersports, daddy!stiles, erectile disfunction, little!Derek, mild infantalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteShadow/pseuds/VioletteShadow
Summary: Derek is paralyzed from the waist down. Confined to a wheelchair with practically no friends, and struggling with physical and mental scars, he is convinced that he will be miserable for the rest of his life.  Enter one Stiles Stilinski, who not only turns his world upside down, but shows him there are so many ways to be happy in your own skin.-------I don't have a beta and this was written mostly on an iphone...so forgive me for any little mistakes!  Also read the tags! This is not a fic for everyone.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I don't have a beta and this was mostly written on an iphone...so forgive me for any little mistakes!! Feel free to point out any mistakes so I can fix them!
> 
> Secondly, This first part has a lot of introduction to BDSM and kink description. No actual sexy-times will happen until later.
> 
> Thirdly, The characters are all a bit out of character, but it just kind of happened so...deal with it or go away.
> 
> Fourthly?, Not yet, but later on this fic will have very graphic descriptions of watersports, age-play, prostate milking, etc. If you don't like it, don't read it.

 

 

Part 1

 

 

It was sometimes hard to remember how it was before, but it was even harder to forget. At the same time, he could remember the echo of the blissful ache of being able to stretch and flex his toes, but couldn’t remember the sensation enough to recreate it with his mind. Sometimes he spent hours just staring at his feet, willing his body to remember the feeling, but he felt nothing, useless feet just hanging like slabs of meat attached to equally useless legs. 

 

Derek closed his eyes in an attempt to escape his inescapably broken body. He was lucky, the doctors said, if the damage to his spine had been even a little different he could have lost even more mobility, lost the ability to control his bodily functions. Derek didn’t know if he would have been strong enough to survive that. He was barely hanging on as it was. If it wasn’t for Laura and Cora he may have given up, not even gone to the seemingly endless physical therapy sessions. He would have just closed himself off and let himself fade away. But they had lost so much already, forcing them to go through losing him on top of it all...well he wouldn’t do that to them.

 

So he went to physio, he got released from the hospital, moved into a new apartment, pretended that he was still just annoyed with the world instead of showing that he felt constantly teetering on the edge of a breakdown. Derek had always covered his emotions with a mask of general grumpiness, now he positively radiated ‘back off’ vibes. The damedable chair actually helped keep most people at bay. No one knew how to handle a scowling cripple, so most people just gave him space. And that was how he liked it. It kept him from losing it. Kept him in control.

 

The do-gooders were the worst though. He wished that his leather jacket haddn’t been torn to shreds in the accident...that may have helped scare them off. As it is, he hasn’t yet braved a clothing store. Grocery stores were bad enough in the chair. He didn’t even want to think about navigating those narrow rows of clothes, not being able to see over the racks, feeling boxed in. No thank you.

 

Mostly he stayed holed up in the apartment that didn’t feel like home. He knew that he couldn’t have kept his old loft, there was no elevator and everything had been to narrow or high for him now. This new place was all done out with accessibility features...but it was so cold and white. Like he was still in the hospital. Laura and Cora had offered to come help him get settled in and stay with him for a bit, but Laura was running the family company and Cora was away in college. He told them he was fine. And he was fine. It wasn’t like he had been particularly happy before. Now it was just more depressing.

 

He was almost out of food again. That meant another trip to the cursed grocery store. There were always do-gooders at the grocery store. He had even tried going in the middle of the night to try to avoid other people, but that just made him stand out like a beacon in need of assistance. He looked over at the clock on the wall. 9 am. Not a bad time. Most folks were at work, and kids would be in school. Grabbing his wallet, phone and keys he steeled himself for the outdoor world.

\------

Derek was getting to be pretty good at getting groceries. Seven months of practice and he had a system. He grabbed a basket, set it on his lap and aimed for the heavy stuff first. Milk and yogurt, then cereal and pasta, some fruits and veg. He had learned to keep it simple. If he just ate a few basic things he could be in and out and not have to brave the center aisles were most products were out of his reach. Luckily the cheap stuff was normally towards the bottom so he didn’t have to worry about breaking the bank. Toilet paper and deodorant were last. The toilet paper was always big and bulky taking up most of the basket and making it awkward to maneuver, see, and balance the full basket. That was what led to the incident.

 

As he was backing away from the deodorant shelf he bumped his wheel into a cardboard display of some fancy new condoms that came in boxes shaped more like mini pringles cans than anything else, sending the whole thing careening over onto a tall blond man in his mid-twenties wearing a suit. And of course one of the boxes broke open sending colorful circular packets all over the floor.

 

“What the hell!” The man shouted rubbing his temple where the display had hit him. He turned on Derek with a slightly impressive glower. He took a step forward till he was looming over Derek, “You better not have caused any lasting damage or I will sue!”

 

Derek was at a loss as to how to respond. Before he would have just crossed his arms and stared the guy down, but from his low vantage point he actually felt...intimidated. Not that he would let that show, but…

 

“What’s a cripple like you need rubbers for anyway. Not like anyone is lining up for a ride on your lap.”

 

“Fuck off, Whitmore!” A voice cut in from behind Derek.

 

The blonde looked up and straightened, “Stilinski.”

 

“Go back to whatever rock you climbed out from under,” A man appeared at his side, wiry arms placed on lean hips. He was a similar height to the blonde but held none of the same bulk. Still, he was absolutely gorgeous and he did not seem intimidated in the least.

 

“Still standing up for the freakshows, eh Stilinski? Some things never change.” the blonde sneered.

 

“I kicked your ass in high school, douchebag, and I will do it again. I don’t think you will be selling anyone any cars today if you go in with a black eye.”

 

“I will su…”

 

“Just try.”

 

The blonde looked torn for a moment, then took a step back, “Whatever, Stilinski.”

 

And he turned and rounded the aisle.

 

Derek heard the brunette muttering under his breath about douchey assholes that never learn anything. Then he turned to Derek with a brilliant smile. “Sorry about him, once a giant bag of cow dung, always a giant bag of cow dung.”

 

Derek grunted and looked down at the ruined display. He would normally have cleaned it up and not left a mess just laying about, but...chair and limited mobility. 

 

“Here I got it. I don’t think that he has enough brain cells to form a sentence that doesn’t have an insult in it.” The brunette continued to ramble even as he righted the display case and quickly piled back up the condoms that weren’t from the busted box. 

 

“I don’t need your help.” Derek didn’t know if he was referring to the blonde or the condoms as he glowered at the smiling man.

 

“Aww, come on dude, don’t be a dickhead. We all need a hand now and then.” He righted the last box, leaving the spilled one kind of swept out of the way but still on the floor. “I am Stiles, by the way. Now, how many boxes did you want?”

 

“Um, did you just call me a dickhead?” Should he be offended right now? Amused? 

 

“Maybe…” Stiles said, smile unfaltering, “Do you prefer warming or ribbed. Maybe one of each?”

 

Derek realized that Stiles was holding out two of the boxes of condoms towards him. That set his mood plummeting back down. “Neither.”

 

Stiles looked at the containers in his hands with a contemplative air. “Not my usual brand either, but you never know.” And he tossed both tubes into his cart, that was standing abandoned a little way behind Derek.

 

“It is probably me just getting my hopes up. Nothing like a pretty face to inspire one to branch out.” the man babbled on with a wink.

 

Derek could feel his ears itch with the urge to redden, but he tramped that down. He wasn’t big on flirting before...now no one ever looked at him like that. Not that it would matter if they had. That part of his life was done, died along with his legs.

 

“Wanna get a coffee? There is a shop in the front of the store. Their danishes suck, but the coffee is actually decent.”

 

“No.”

 

“Now come on. It doesn’t have to be a date-like coffee, if you got a girlfriend...or boyfriend...waiting for you at home. It can just be two guys chilling out over blessed caffeine. Although, if you don’t have someone waiting in the wings I am totally on board with pursuing that option as well.”

 

“You may be insane.”

 

“I will take that as a yes! What do you drink? I will go put our order in while you finish up your shopping.”

 

Derek was losing this...he had no idea how to counteract this guy’s enthusiasm. “I am done shopping.”

 

“Oh sweet! Let’s go check out.” He started pushing his cart beside Derek, who started wheeling along, not knowing how to shake the guy. He did have to check out.

 

“Do you use like a specific check out lane? Oh, duh, I see it right there. It is amazing how a person can walk right by something a thousand times and not see it.” Stiles lined up in the lane next to the wheelchair accessable lane and continued to chat on. “Dude, this feels weird. I just realized that I always use lane 3. I guess I am just a creature of habit. It kind of feels like I am cheating on my lane. Oh but look, this one has peanut butter cups! Score!”

 

Derek tried to ignore him as he checked out. He got done first, since Stiles had a person ahead of him in the line. He slipped his bags over the handles on the back of his chair. He was about to attempt to slip away without being noticed when Stiles called out.

 

“Dude, order me a iced mocha frappuccino! I will pay you back once we sit down.” And he went back to loading up his groceries on the conveyer belt.

 

Derek contemplated just leaving, but somehow ended up in the line and giving his order to the acne plagued barista. Stiles arrived moments later, leaving his cart by the door and pointing to a table for them to meet at. 

 

Stiles got there first and had already removed a chair so that Derek could roll right up to the table. Normally when people did stuff like that they looked at him with the pitying expression, but Stiles just sat down across from him and was already talking again. “So, what kind of coffee you get? Oh, wait let me guess...I am thinking black, extra strong. Or maybe that is just because of the way your shirt hugs your shoulders. Damn! I hope you don’t mind me drooling over here. You never did answer my girlfriend question!”

 

He looked at Derek expectantly, “Um, no. No girlfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“No.”

 

“Sweet! Oh looks like our order is up. I will get it!”

 

He was gone and back in record time, “So, I am getting a bit ahead of myself. I know I told you, my name is Stiles. I am a young adult graphic novel designer. I am currently single and broke, although I just sent off my first manuscript...so maybe the broke part will change soon. Nice to meet you…”

 

“Derek.”

 

“Derek.” Stiles smiles broadly again like he just won some great prize. “You live around here? Or are you just passing through? I will be positively heartbroken if you are just here visiting.”

 

“No, I live here. Always have.”

 

“Me too! Although I have been gone for college until last year, I switched majors a few times… Anyway, what do you do?”

 

Derek’s stomach sank, “I was a mechanic...but…” he trailed off unable to finish.

 

“Oh, so the Professor X look is kinda new, eh? That sucks, dude. It took me like forever to figure out exactly what I wanted to do with myself. It will probably take awhile to figure out a new fit for you.”

 

Derek stared into his coffee...it was black. He had be thinking a lot about what he was going to do now. Laura had told him not to worry about it. To take his time and she would cover him as long as he needed. But it was already grating on him that she was supporting him.

 

“Did you like working as a mechanic or was it just a job?”

 

“I liked working with my hands, fixing things.”

 

Stiles nodded, “Yeah I get that. I like getting hands on too, but with people not machines.”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow.

 

“I know it is not the same, but I am a Dom, you know like as in BDSM, and I like seeing what makes someone tick, taking someone apart, and then put them back together. I am good at reading people and that makes me a good dom.”

 

Derek was a bit flabbergasted. He didn't know much about BDSM but Stiles looked nothing like what he would picture a dom as. He pictured lots of muscle and leather and just not Stiles. He was lean, not skinny per say, but didn't have any bulk that you could see. He was in loose jeans and a graphic T and didn't have a single tattoo or piercing in sight.

 

“I know, I know, I don't look the part.” He said with a puppy dog smile, “but you know the saying, don't judge a book by its cover. Well unless it is my book, because I worked hard on that cover and it is kick-ass! You ever gotten into the scene? Most people would probably peg you as the type, all dark and brooding-y, but I don't think you are. You are really a marshmallow aren't you.”

 

Derek glowered at him.

 

Stiles just beamed, “Would you be interested in it? If not I am cool with that too. I know we just met, I just have this vibe that we could have potential. And it is not just because you are gorgeous, I swear.”

 

“I can't do relationships.”

 

“Well obviously we would just start by getting to know each other. Become friends. Go on a few dates. Work up to anything physical.” He tosses in with another wink.

 

Derek was done with this. He placed his half finished coffee down and placed his hands on his wheels ready to roll back and away. “I don't do friends and I can't do physical.”

 

Stiles cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, “Ok, I will drop the rest, but everyone needs friends, whether we like to admit it or not. Give me your phone.”

 

“What? No!”

 

“I will follow you home, now give it.”

 

“You a stalker? I will call the police.”

 

Stiles shrugged, “My dad is the sheriff. And it wouldn't be stalking, it would be aggravated pestering.”

 

“That is not a thing.”

 

“I will make it a thing, give me your phone, or I will just look you up in the police database.”

 

“That is illegal.”

 

“You will learn to love my adorably convenient sense of morality.”

 

Derek doesn't even realize he has pulled out his phone until Stiles places a hand over where he has a death grip around it. Stiles's eyes find his and his smile suddenly feels warmer. “You can trust me, Derek, I don't have any ulterior motives here. I just want to know you.”

 

“Not much to know.” Derek mutters but releases his phone to Stiles. He doesn't even ask what Stiles is doing as he clicks around for a few moments.

 

“There,” he says, handing the phone back.

 

The screen is showing a phone call in progress and then Derek hears the Star Wars theme start up from Stiles’s pocket. Stiles pulls out his own phone and hits accept, holding it up to his ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

Seriously.

 

“Hello, is anyone there?”

 

Derek sighs and raises his phone to his ear, “This is ridiculous.”

 

“That is practically my middle name. Now onto important matters. When are we going to see the new Avengers movie?” Still talking into the phone.

 

“I haven't seen the last one.”

 

“What?!” Stiles screeched flailing in his seat and nearly tipping over, “Unacceptable!”

 

“I was in the hospital.” 

 

“Excuses, excuses!” Stiles says dismissively, not thrown at all by Derek’s admission, “I hope you know that this means that we are having a movie marathon. What are you doing Friday?”

 

“That is tomorrow.”

 

“So? What are you doing tomorrow?”

 

“Um…”

 

“Tomorrow it is then. I don't have anything going on until I get some feedback from my editor, and I happen to have it on good authority that you are between jobs at the moment, so I will be over at 4 with movies and pizza.”

 

“You don't even know where I live.”

 

“Yes I do! I shared your contact details with myself. Also, super convenient we are totally walking distance between our apartments...or rolling distance in your case...so if we ever get plastered at each others places we don't need to call an Uber.”

 

Derek didn't know if he should be offended by the rolling comment or not. He didn't feel offended...it was just how Stiles was, it seemed.

 

“So as much as I love chatting, we really ought to get going. We both have cold groceries that need to be saved from spoiling. I will call you later!” He hung up the phone and leaned over giving Derek a peck on the cheek, and disappearing out the door of the coffee shop.

 

‘What the hell had just happened?’ Derek thought to himself as he awkwardly rolled one handed to the trashcan to throw away what was left of his coffee. 

 

\------

 

He was just rolling in the door of his apartment when his phone started ringing. At first he thought it would be Stiles again, but the caller ID said Laura. He was a little shocked that he felt a pang of disappointment. 

 

He clicked on speakerphone as he rolled through the kitchen putting away the groceries. 

 

“Huh.” He grunted as a form of greeting.

 

“Soooo,” she sing-songed and Derek got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, “I hear someone has a date tomorrow.”

 

WTF

 

“It's not a date. And how on earth did you hear about that? Are you having me followed?”

 

Laura sounded absolutely gleeful, “Nothing so devious as all that. Stiles called me, he sounds cute by the way.”

 

“He called you? How!?”

 

“He says that he stole mine and Cora’s contact info when he commandeered your phone. He said he noticed that we were your only recent calls and shared your last name so he wanted to check in. He is odd, but I like him. He just wanted to assure me of his intentions and invite me to interrogate him at any time if I ever feel the need.” 

 

“What intentions? Aren't you even the least concerned that he has no sense of personal boundaries, or the legalities associated with them!” Derek really wanted someone to tell him that he should be creeped out...even if he wasn't, not really. He should be, but he wasn't.

 

“Oh don't get your knickers in a twist. He said he just wanted to start as friends, but he said he felt a spark when he saw you. Isn't that romantic? He said he would be happy to let it grow into something more. What do you think?”

 

“I think he's absolutely insane.” Derek bit out, “And he doesn't know how to shut up."

 

"Yeah, he is a bit of a talker isn't he?” Laura laughed, but then her voice changed and got more serious, “Derek, this could be so good for you.”

 

“Laura, I am broken. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't be with him how he would want.”

 

“Don't assume to know what other people want, Derek. It sounds to me that he knows himself rather well, and can read you too, which is some kind of miracle. Just give it a chance, and don't overthink everything.” 

 

Derek just groaned.

 

“Call me on Saturday, if he is gone. I want to know everything.”

 

“Why do you hate me?”

 

“Love you too. Have some fun, seriously.”

 

Derek just huffed at her, “Bye.”

 

He hung up and maneuvered himself onto the sofa flinging an arm dramatically over his eyes. Somehow this day has already been exhausting and it wasn't even noon. Just as he thought that he might dose off his phone rang again. He didn't even look at the caller ID this time and just answered hauling it to his ear. “What?”

 

Cora's voice came through bright and cheery, “So tell me about Stiles.”

 

Derek groaned.

\------

 

 

Derek contemplated not answering the door when it started to ring at promptly 4 o'clock the next day. He had a feeling though if he didn't Stiles would just find another way in. And so he opened the door to a madly grinning Stiles. Derek refused to admit to himself that his stomach did a little flip-flop at the sight of him.

 

“Hi Derek! How was your night? Did your sisters let you know that I called them? I know, I know, personal boundaries blah, blah.” He walked right in setting down a backpack next to the couch as he plopped himself down. “If I totally freak you out with something though, just let me know!”

 

Derek was so caught up in Stiles’s endless flow of words he almost forgot to close the door as he reentered the living room. “I thought you said you were bringing pizza.” 

 

“I thought we could order together, that way I know what you like.”

 

“Not picky.”

 

“There is a difference between not being picky and getting what you want. What is your favorite toppings? I am your traditional meat lovers all the way! Surprise, surprise since I am such a big fan of a good sausage.” He said with a wink.

 

Derek chose to take the moral high ground and ignore the terrible innuendo, “Pineapple and onion.”

 

“Together?” Stiles asks pulling a face.

 

Derek crosses his arms belligerently, “You asked.”

 

“Touché.” He grinned opening his bag and pulling out a huge stack of dvds. “You want to order now or later?”

 

“Later is fine.” 

 

“Great, I wasn't hungry yet either. Although I did bring popcorn. You can't have a movie marathon without popcorn!”

 

Stiles dug down further in his backpack producing four bags of microwaveable popcorn and a giant bag of Twizzlers. “You pick out where to start, I have them in chronological order here, but if you want we can go by character if you like. While you get it all set up I will go and fix the popcorn.”

 

And just like that Stiles had made himself at home in Derek’s kitchen and Derek was faced with an entire coffee table full of superhero movies. He decided that chronological order was the way to go, since he had seen a few of the movies over the years, but never in any particular order, and was probably missing some major overarching themes.

 

Stiles came back in with a bowl of popcorn (obviously he had no qualms about shifting through Derek’s cupboards to locate things). Derek had already loaded up the DVD and had the remote in hand and had his first bout of insecurity. Should he stay in his chair or maneuver next to Stiles on the couch. He didn't like to move in and out of the chair in front of other people. It was never graceful no matter how much he worked out. When on his own he spent a good bit of time moving about the house without the chair, he found it felt good to use his upper body in so many ways. But that was by himself, not with Stiles right there. He knew it was a part of life he would have to accept and adjust to, but this was all still new to him and awkward.

 

“Dude, get your ass over here so I can get some snuggles...platonic snuggles!” He corrected at Derek’s look.

 

Derek was glad to have the decision made for him and moved to the sofa just as the movie intro started. Stiles did end up encroaching on Derek’s side of the sofa pretty quickly. He talked almost constantly about what was happening in the movie, about the actors, about how the comics were different. It wasn't long before he was plastered against Derek’s side and grabbing popcorn from the bowl now located in Derek's lap. Derek felt pleasantly relaxed and more at ease with Stiles the longer the man rambled. 

 

Even before the accident Derek had not been a people person. He could probably have gone a whole week without uttering a complete sentence and no one would have noticed. Now though, he found himself actually talking with Stiles, sharing his own thoughts on the movie voluntarily. It was surprisingly comfortable.

 

The first movie ended and they ordered their pizzas to be delivered while they dove into the next film. The doorbell rang right at the most climactic part, causing Stiles to actually growl under his breath at the door. Derek snorted a laugh and Stiles blinked at him in surprise before a blinding grin appeared. Derek felt himself being drawn into that smile as his stomach decided to flip again. The doorbell blared for a second time, breaking the tension that had filled the moment. Stiles sighed and got to his feet, practically tripping over the coffee table in the process of reaching the door.

 

Stiles reappeared with a pack of sodas and two pizzas balanced in his arms. “You want to eat here or at the table? I am totally good with either, but I will give you ample warning for your couches protection, I have a tendency to spill things when I get distracted...which is a lot…”

 

“Here is fine. The couch can take it. Besides, we need to see how Iron Man gets himself out of this mess.”

 

Stiles sent him that stomach-twisting smile and started setting out the food. Derek noticed that Stiles naturally put all the items for Derek within easy reach on the side table. He seemed to take Derek’s needs into account without drawing attention to it, or ignoring it obviously. He just acted like Derek thought he normally would with anyone. Even his sisters, as much as he loved them, acted different. Always on edge, ready to jump up and do everything for him, or trying so hard to act like it wasn’t a thing that everything was stilted and unnatural feeling. 

 

This though, this just felt nice. Derek could practically feel Stiles squirming his way under his skin. It was going to be next to impossible to make himself forget how good this feels once Stiles left. Because once Stiles realizes that Derek is so broken, there is no way he will stay.

 

The current movie finishes and Stiles cleans up their mess from dinner as Derek puts in the next film. Stiles makes his way back in just as Derek is sliding back onto the couch. It is dark out by now, and it feels more intimate as Stiles curls up next to him. Derek can feel his blood pumping through his veins, making his fingertips and ears tingle. He wants to put his arm around Stiles, but that would be stupid. That would be leading Stiles on. Making him think that Derek could ever be what he wants.

 

As the movie starts so does Stiles’s mouth. They have both seen this one, so neither needs to pay close attention, so when Stiles starts to drift from movie related topics to anything else that pops into his head. He is just wrapping up a tirade on people’s lack of concern for climate change and deforestation, when he sits up and reaches out for Derek’s hand.

 

“So, I have really been having a good time tonight.”

 

“Um, yeah. It’s good. Surprising.” Derek was having trouble focusing on anything other than where the skin of Stiles’s fingers was trailing against his own.

 

“I will not take offense to that. So I wanted to talk about friendship, dating, and sex.”

 

Derek tenses up, and it must be blatantly obvious because Stiles gives his hand a squeeze.

 

“I know, I know, I said I could do platonic and give us time to get to know each other. And I can and will if that is what you need. But I want to be upfront, if it hasn’t already be completely obvious, that I am interested in more.” He paused for a breath before plowing on, “I know that it is complicated. That you are a private guy. That you are paralyzed. That I am annoying as fuck most of the time. But I really think we could have something and I want to know if you would be willing to head in that direction with me.”

 

Derek stared at Stiles. God, Derek wished he wasn’t so messed up. Stiles was so funny and open and gorgeous and confidant. Stiles deserved someone as awesome as him. Even before, Derek had had issues with relationships. And now it wasn’t even an option.

 

“Stiles, I can’t.”

 

“You keep saying can’t. Why not?” He didn’t sound angry or hurt, but genuinely curious.

 

“I am...I am...broken. I can’t...” Derek hated words.

 

Stiles squeezed his hand again, “Is this about a physical problem, or an emotional one?”

 

How could he sound so calm about this? Derek felt like he was about to pass out. “Mostly physical.”

 

“Stemming from your injury, the paralysis.” It was more of a statement than a question, but Derek nodded anyway. “Ok, so you are freaking out more about the idea of sex than the idea of a relationship, am I right?”

 

Derek thought about that for a moment. Willing his brain past the panic and to actually think. “What is the difference in the end?”

 

“First and foremost I would like a relationship with you, eventually. Cheesy dating, dinners out, movies, strolls in the park, I demand at least one carnival a year, that sort of thing. I want to be with you, get to know you, just bask in your aura. Now sex can enter into that picture or not…”

 

“I can’t,” Derek interrupted, but Stiles continued.

 

“There are so many ways to be intimate. Traditional sex is not all there is out there. You can find release and intimacy without sex. If we want to explore any of those things we will have to talk in depth about your comfort level with various activities, about your injury and physical limitations.”

 

“How are you so calm about this?”

 

“I think it is my experience as a dom. Whenever I have been with a sub, long-term or casually, I start with kink negotiation and setting limits. It feels normal for me to talk openly about what I am comfortable with and find out what that is for my partner. Not to do so would be irresponsible.” Stiles had, at some point, moved a hand to stroke the back of Derek’s neck and into his hair. It was helping him pull himself back together.

 

“I have never done anything like that. I have only been in two relationships and neither...ended well.”

 

Stiles nods solemnly, “Relationships are hard, and messy, and can hurt. But they are also what makes all the other bullshit life throws at you worth it. What do you think? Do you want to try? With me?”

 

Derek swallows. The answer is yes, he does, he has felt more in the last two days than he has in years. It is just terrifying. He has so little control left in his life, is he willing to give that up? Take a chance? “Yes.”

 

Stiles eyes go wide, “Really?”

 

“Yeah, yes. I want to try.”

 

“Oh my God! Really? This is amazing, you are amazing. I swear, I will take things at your pace, and I will try not to invade your privacy too much. Can I kiss you? Just a bit, please? I am just so happy!” 

 

Derek felt the corners of his mouth fighting to lift as Stiles practically vibrated out of his skin, “Yes.”

 

It seemed to take Stiles a moment to process Derek's answer, then he lunged forward. Despite his speed of approach the kis was actually quite soft. Just a chaste press of lips on his, but Derek swore his bones started to melt. Stiles backed off after just a few moments and just stared at Derek, a grin spreading over his face. “You are amazing,” he repeated, then he tucked himself back into Derek’s side, under his arm this time, their fingers intertwined. 

 

Derek didn’t know how he was supposed to concentrate any more of the movies. Every ounce of his concentration was taken up by Stiles. Every point of contact, every sound he made, every thought that he had about him. He still couldn’t quite believe that Stiles would want to be with him, he still thought it would probably end horribly, but his life was so empty right now...what did he have to lose?

\------

 

 

Stiles left after the next movie. They were both dosing in and out, and after Stiles woke up drooling against Derek’s shoulder for the third time they decided to call it a night. He gave Derek a peck on the cheek and clambered off the couch. 

 

“Mind if I leave all the movies here? We can finish them another night.” He said around a yawn.

 

“That works.” Derek scooted into his chair and followed Stiles to the door.

 

“Cool. I will call you tomorrow.” Stiles gave him a sleepy grin and bent down to kiss him one more time. It took a moment for them to get the angle right, with Derek being so low, but it was just soft and warm and sleepy and left Derek with soothing shivers tingling along his spine.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“‘Night.” Derek said, but he couldn’t hide his smile and he could tell Stiles had seen it by the way his perked up even more around the corners.

\------

 

 

“I think we are dating.”

 

“WHAT!?! Oh my god, he must have magic powers. Are you smiling...I can hear it, you are smiling!” Laura was screaming and laughing...and possibly crying by the thick sound of her voice. “Tell me all about him.”

 

“He talks a lot.”

 

“Well that much was obvious. What else?” She was calming down a bit.

 

“He has brown hair.” 

 

She snorted, “I Facebook friended him, I have seen his picture. He is adorable.”

 

“Oh, I should probably do that. I need to get my laptop out.”

 

“My god you are like an old man. Just use the app on your phone.”

 

“I don’t have the app on my phone.”

 

“I give up.”

\------

 

“Want to go to the drive in? They are playing a monster movie marathon tonight!” Stiles’s voice sounded as soon as the call connected.

 

“I think you have a problem with movie marathons. We may need to have an intervention.”

 

“Oh my god you made a joke! Do you have a fever? Do I need to come over there? I am coming over. You obviously are dying.”

 

Derek couldn’t contain the chuckle that escaped his throat without his consent.

 

“Oh fuck, that may just be the sexiest sound I have ever heard. You should give voice lessons on how to make a guy pop a boner in public. I wasn’t kidding by the way, I am totally coming over. Have you had lunch?”

 

“No, it’s only ten.”

 

“Perfect. I need you to meet Scott, my best friend. I was going on about you this morning, and he forbade me from saying another word till he met you. Obviously I have a problem about shutting up, so we will need you to meet him today. We are going to meet him at the diner downtown.”

 

“Um, ok.”

 

“You are so agreeable, I love it. Do you drive, or do you want to take my car?”

 

“I am not agreeable.” Derek grumbled, “And I can drive, but we can take your car.”

 

“Cool, see you in a few! I will come up, since Scott doesn’t have his lunch break ‘till eleven.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“See, agreeable.”

 

Derek glowered at the phone.

\------

 

Stiles was talking before Derek even had the door open all the way. “So I realized that my car may pose a problem. It is a lifted jeep. We haven’t yet gotten a chance to talk about what you are comfortable with me helping you with, but you may need a boost getting up.”

 

Derek paused, waiting for the annoyance and irritation that he normally felt when someone mentioned his disability. But Stiles was so forthright about it that it wasn’t grating.

 

“I may need help depending on where I can find hand holds. I definitely will need you to put my chair up after.” It wasn’t even that bad to talk about. Huh.

 

“No problem.” Stiles leaned over and pressed a smacking kiss to Derek’s cheek, “Good morning, by the way.”

 

Derek felt a traitorous corner of his mouth curl up, “‘Morning.”

 

Stiles beamed. “So the drive in? It will go late, it doesn’t start till 7:30 and it is a triple feature.”

 

“Sounds good.” Derek then adds quickly, “But I am driving.”

 

“You haven’t even seen me drive yet, I may be a great driver for all you know!”

 

“But I have seen you past midnight, and you were barely coherent.”

 

Stiles pauses as if to argue more then shrugs, “Fair point.”

 

They had moved into the living room at this point and Stiles sprawled out on the couch like he belonged there. It felt like he belonged there. Maybe Stiles felt that too. Maybe he would actually stay around for a while.

 

“What is that look?” Stiles asks.

 

“What look?” 

 

“Your eyes got all soft and gooey for a minute there.”

 

Derek could feel his neck heating up, “It’s nothing.”

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

 

“You just look comfortable...here… It is nice.”

 

Stiles grins at him and hold up his arms, “Awww, come here and give me a cuddle, big guy. We have at least thirty minutes to kill.”

 

Derek tentatively rolls towards the couch then hesitates. Stiles is laying out with his head against the armrest, and his lean body stretched out. He obviously wants Derek to lay with him. Derek isn’t against the idea per say...

 

Stiles, like always, picks up on his discomfort before Derek has even processed it. “You are uncomfortable about your legs.”

 

Derek is relieved that it is just out there. “I just don’t know what to do with them sometimes…”

 

“Do you mind if I help you maneuver them when we are like this?” God, how was he so straightforward about something that was so embarrassing!

 

“Not really, I mean, isn’t it wierd?”

 

“Not at all. Come on, slide on up.” Stiles moved one of his legs down to the floor and patted the cushion between his knees.

 

Derek rolled his chair over and hoisted himself so he was sitting with his back against one of Stiles knees. Stiles tugged at his shoulders, and Derek obediently leaned sideways towards Stiles’s chest. Stiles smoothly lifted his leg from the floor, stealthily lifting and positioning Derek’s legs with it, so he ended up laying out in between Stiles’s legs with Derek’s head pillowed on his chest.

 

“Mmmmm,” Stiles hummed wrapping his arms around Derek. At the vibration beneath his ear the tension that was coiled in Derek relaxed and his muscles just melted into Stiles.

 

“Perfect.” Stiles sighed and he started to run fingers through Derek’s hair and scratched along his scalp. It was possibly the best this Derek had ever felt. 

 

“Thank you,” he said, feeling oddly emotional.

 

“For what?” Stiles asked, not halting the movement of his magical fingers.

 

“For just getting it.”

 

“I can’t promise I will always figure out what you need, but I will always try. And if I ever don’t get it, just let me know, ok? I don’t ever want you to feel like you can tell me something. Can you do that for me? Talk to me when you need to, even if you don’t want to?”

 

Derek was silent for a while, “I will try.”

 

“You are amazing, sweet boy.” It should have sounded silly, Stiles was at least a few years younger than him, and Derek was broader than him in the chest and arms, but the endearment caused a shiver of contentment run down his back. Derek was sure if his toes could, they would be curling.

 

The next twenty minutes were surprisingly quiet and peaceful for Stiles. He just hummed and played with Derek’s hair. It was wonderful. Derek was actually starting to fall asleep when Stiles started to slide up from beneath him. “Time for us to get moving, big guy.”

 

“M’kay,” Derek says sitting up and sliding back into his chair. “Let me use the bathroom real quick.”

 

“No hurry!” Stiles said and he pulled out his phone.

 

Derek hated using the bathroom since the accident. While he maintained control of his bladder, having to sit down and hold his ever flaccid cock down was just an unneeded reminder that he would never be a real man again. How could Stiles even be considering a relationship with him? By the time he was done in the bathroom all the glowing good feelings from the cuddle time on the couch and evaporated. He pushed his way to the door, calling out, “Ready.”

 

Stiles looked up from his phone and a small frown puckered the skin between his eyebrows. He made his way over and crouched down in front of Derek. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, can we go?”

 

“Hey now, we just talked about this, we need to talk to each other when we are feeling insecure about something. Now what is eating away at your brain?”

 

Derek looked away stubbornly, and had to force his jaw to unclench before he could answer, “You know I can’t get it up, right?”

 

Stiles put a hand on his cheek and turned his head to face him with a gentle, but firm pressure. “Derek, you have made it perfectly clear that sex between us will not be typical. What it will look like, neither of us knows yet. We will figure that out when we are ready. We will explore each other together and figure out what we can do to make one another feel good. Ok? You don’t need to stress out about this.”

 

Derek could feel his eyes prickling with the threat of tears and he couldn’t help how vulnerable his voice sounded as he looked into Stiles’s warm brown eyes. “Really?”

 

Stiles kissed him softly, “Really. Now do you want me to call Scott and tell him to reschedule or do you still feel like an outing?”

 

Derek heaved a deep breath, “No, let’s go.”

 

Stiles beamed at him kissing him one more time before standing up and leading the way to a rusty-beat up jeep. “Here’s my baby!” Stiles said, rubbing the hood fondly.

 

Derek eyed it dubiously, “You sure it will make it downtown?”

 

Stiles gasped, “Baby, don’t listen, he doesn’t know what he is talking about.”

 

Derek just wheeled over to the passenger side and surveyed his options. Styles didn’t have the doors or top on the jeep, so it was actually fairly simple to scope out where he could reach to pull himself up. He reached up to the bar by the door frame and lifted as he swung his other arm up to the roll top bar and pulled himself over, adjusting his legs once he was settled in the seat. He was reaching for the seatbelt he caught sight of stiles staring at him with a slightly dazed expression.

 

“What?”

 

Stiles seemed to snap out of it, and reached for his chair, “Your arms are possibly the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I am not even exaggerating a little bit. They could have a porn channel dedicated just to them. I would pay for subscription service.”

 

He folded the chair up easily and plopped it in the back, before clambering in gracelessly beside him. Leaned in for a quick his, like he couldn’t even help himself, before buckling himself in.

\------

 

Scott was already seated at a booth when they entered the diner, and immediately waved frantically at Stiles. Stiles rushed over and Scott stood for a bro-hug. Stiles pulled away smiling at Derek, “Scott this is Derek. Derek, this is Scott.”

 

Scott held out his hand and pumped Derek’s enthusiastically, “Dude, Stiles has not shut up about you. He hasn’t been this bad about not being able to shut up about something since he discovered jerking off when we were twelve.”

 

“Dude!” Stiles said, giving Scott a shove with his shoulder.

 

“Truth!” Scott just said raising his hands defensively, yet still chuckling.

 

They all sat down and Derek didn’t know if it was just luck, or insight, that Scott had picked the last booth, closest to the wall, so there was room for Derek to slide out of his chair and tuck it away behind them. 

 

Derek liked that Scott and Stiles were off a mile a minute, but didn't act that it was odd when he only chimed in every now and then. He learned a lot about Scott’s work as an intern veterinarian. He was done with his degree and just doing his practicum before he took his final exams. He got a bit more insight into Stiles work as an author as well. Scott and Stiles talked about the characters in his book as if they were real people. Derek wondered if Stiles would let him read it. 

 

“So are you guys going to be all BDSM-y or just regular?”

 

Stiles face palmed, “Scott has never grasped all the lessons I have tried to give him on alternative lifestyles. Scott there is no ‘regular’, sexuality is a spectrum that is different for everyone and every couple.”

 

Scott stuck out his tongue at Stiles, “Oh, come on, I get that it is not all whips and chains and shit. I just am curious!”

 

“If you are curious, you and Allison should check out The Den with Erica and Boyd some time.” Scott flushed and muttered something about ‘not that interested.’

 

“You guys know Boyd and Erica?”

 

“Yeah, Erica was in our year at school and is good friends with Scott’s fiancé.”

 

“Boyd and I worked together. Hung out after work some nights at McNally's.”

 

“Seriously?! We go there all the time together! I can’t believe we never bumped into each other.”

 

Derek scowled down at his legs, “I haven't been in over a year.”

 

“Oh, and before that we would have still been away at college...well turns out we were always supposed to meet anyway! It is total karma!”

 

That made the corner of Derek’s mouth quirk up, “I think you mean destiny.”

 

“Nope. I have been putting in a lot of good vibes out into the universe, I earned you.”

 

Derek tried to scowl down his blush, “I don't think that is how it works.”

 

“You guys are too cute!” Scott squealed. 

 

Derek took back every nice thought he had had about the man.

 

Lunch didn't last long after that. They finished eating and Scott had to run back to work. 

 

“Want to drive around for a bit? Maybe get an ice cream and drive out to the lake.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Stiles drove them out to the woods through the back roads to an old boat launch. To Derek’s surprise he drove right out into the water until the water lapped just below the bottom of the car frame. Stiles put the car in park and and reached for his dish of chocolate-vanilla twist with rainbow sprinkles. Derek’s dish contained a few scoops of pink and blue cotton candy flavored ice cream, his all time favorite, which had thrown Stiles into a fit of giggles.

 

“I have always liked this spot.” Stiles said, in between bites.

 

“It is nice. Quiet.”

 

They sat in the silence for a while, finishing their treats. “Can I ask how it happened?”

 

Derek wasn't surprised by the question. It was bound to be lingering in Stiles's mind, and with how forthright he was it was bound to come up sooner rather than later.

 

“It was stupid really.” He sighed, “A car was pulled over on the side of the road. I stopped to see if I could help. One of their drive belts had gone out and there was nothing to do but wait for the tow truck. It was a single mom and her kid so I was waiting with them, you know, it was getting late. The tow truck arrived and the driver was pretty old, so I helped him get the car hooked up to the winch. But something caused the car to get stuck about halfway up. I was just glancing under to see if it was still hooked up, and suddenly the winch gave out and the car fell. I tried to dive forward but the wheel came down on top of me.”

 

He realized that at some point Stiles had grabbed his hand and Derek now held it in a death grip. He forced himself to lessen the pressure, but still held on. “The doctors say I am lucky. My spinal cord was damaged low down and incompletely, so I have feeling and control in my entire upper half. I even have some feeling in my legs. They say some nerve signals get through, so even though I can't move them I have some sensation. Mostly pressure...like when you get novocaine at the dentist and you bite your cheek and can feel the pressure from your teeth but not the actual feeling of you teeth on the skin. It isn't exactly like that, but it is hard to describe.”

 

Stiles nods in understanding, “Thanks for telling me.”

 

Derek shrugged, “If we are really going to do this you need to know. And you are right, I need to tell you stuff even though it is hard.”

 

“It goes both ways. If you need or want to know anything about me, just ask.”

 

“How many subs have you had?” Derek didn't even realize he had been dying to know until the question was out of his mouth.

 

Stiles blinks in surprise, probably at the speed of the question, the squeezes his hand with a smile, “That depends on you definition of ‘had’. Been in long term relationships with? One. Had casual sex with? Three. Had scenes with that didn't involve sex? Two. And other, by Scott's definition, more “normal” relationships? Also two.”

 

“What kind of ‘scenes’ did you do that didn't involve sex?”

 

“Quite a variety, actually. Kinbaku, which is a type of bondage, that can involve sex, but some people just enjoy the process. Well I guess all of these can involve sex, but it is not a requirement for both parties to feel enjoyment. Pet play, although that one wasn't quite for me I found out. Impact play, what most people think of when you say BDSM, although my tastes are not to heavy in that area. I like things like spanking, paddles and occasionally riding crops, but nothing more intense than that. Omotashi, which is a type of watersports, but that is more about bladder control than degradation. Those are the only ones that are coming to mind right now, but there could be more. Being in a dominant-submissive relationship is more of a mind set than about specific kinks or the sex.”

 

Derek remained quiet as he digested what Stiles had said. He didn’t quite know how to approach any of it in terms of himself, even the things that may have sent a tickle of interest down his spine.

 

Stiles let him ponder a while before asking, “What are you thinking?”

 

“How could someone like me be submissive? And I don't mean physically, for once. I mean...I have always dated women and been on top...you know before.”

 

“Being ‘a top’ and being ‘dominant’ do not always mean the same thing. Just because someone is doing the fucking doesn't mean that they are the one in the most control. Think back to your past relationships, who made most of the decisions, either in or out of bed. If my hunches are right, you have normally strived to please, follow suggestion, been frustrated when your partner isn't clear about what they want.”

 

That struck a chord in Derek. Now that he thought about it, he did often look to other to decide things, just going with the flow. How had he never realized it before?

 

“I think...I think you may be right.”

 

Stiles squeezed his hand again, “It isn't a bad thing. It is just a natural inclination, just as it is for a more dominant person to take care of others, but want control in doing so. In a healthy dom-sub relationship control and trust are equally given. The sub has to trust that their dom is going to care for them, and the dom must trust the sub to tell them what they need.”

 

“You make it sound easy.”

 

“Relationships are never easy. We are people after all, and people make mistakes, have disagreements, and change over time. But as long as we put each other as our priority, it is all worth it.”

 

Derek snorted, “You sound like a philosopher.”

 

“I may have minored in gender studies and psychology for a while. Like I mentioned, it took me a bit to figure out what I wanted to do and get through school.”

 

Derek laughed, “Your essays must have been very interesting.”

 

“My poor professors.” He was quiet for another minute, “You know that it is not a requirement that we go down that road. I just want to be with you, however you want us to be.”

 

“No, no,” Derek rubbed his free hand through his hair, “I...I am..interested. I just...I mean just yesterday I didn't think any type of relationship was in my future, much less one that could involve some sort of...sex. I think my brain keeps getting stuck there...that I won't be able to give you what you want.”

 

“I want to make you happy. Trust me, everything else is secondary. Although if sex ever gets taken off the table completely I want a video of you doing pull ups so I can have some special alone time. I want that anyway, come to think of it.”

 

Derek burst out laughing again, “You are ridiculous.”

 

“You will learn to love me anyway.”

 

Derek looked him over, with his bright smile, and messy hair. He didn't say anything, but thought, ‘Yeah, I probably will.’

\------

 

They got home with only just enough time for Stiles to run home and get a sweatshirt for the drive in. Derek used the time to go to the bathroom again, and then grab them some snacks. He was just stowing a small cooler of soda in his trunk when Stiles pulled back into the parking lot. 

 

“Dude, this is you car?!”

 

“Yup, I restored it myself a few years back.”

 

“It is beautiful.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Very funny!” Stiles actually stuck his tongue out at him, “Do you want a hand with your chair?”

 

“Nope, I got it.” Derek said easily, surprisingly easily. He didn't feel even a little defensive. He just swung himself in then leaned his seat forward

So he could slip the chair into the back seat. It was actually lucky that he had a two door car with the extra long doors. It gave him ample room for maneuvering it in and out.

 

\------

 

The drive in was decently busy, but not packed. It was easy to find a good spot, and Stiles ran off to get them burgers from the concession stand, while Derek got the cooler and snacks set up on the bench seat between them. 

 

Stiles climbed back ladened down with burgers and fries.

 

They ate as the cheesy 1950’s introductory cartoon welcomed them to the drive in and encouraged them to get more snacks with dancing food and beverages.

 

“How did people ever find that appealing?” Derek muttered.

 

“It is kinda cute.” Stiles defended.

 

“It makes me feel like a cannibal for eating this burger. Anthropomorphic food should not be a thing.”

 

“I did regret watching that adult movie about the hot dog and the bun.”

 

“See I am right.”

 

“Shut up and finish you burger so we can make out.”

 

“Make out?”

 

“Or at least cuddle. Look at this seat, it was like made for drive in shenanigans!” Stiles said caressing the large leather seat.

 

Derek felt a little overly warm as the first film started. He tried to pay attention to the movie, but the cheesy effects paled in comparison to catching glimpses of Stiles from the corner of his eye. They made it through the whole first movie before Stiles decided that they were too far apart and rearranged the food and drinks so that they were in the floorboard instead.

 

The sight of Stiles crawling across the seat toward him made a shiver of interest course down Derek’s spine. Despite that all they did was cuddle, with Stiles tucked under his arm and their hands intertwined. Derek was almost able to follow the movie.

 

It wasn't until the last movie started up that Stiles turned to him, “It is a bit early for this talk, by usual standards, but I think it could be helpful for both of us.”

 

“What talk.”

 

“Safe-words.”

 

“I know what a safe-word is but I don't know what that has to do with anything right now.”

 

“I have been thinking that having a safe word system could allow us both to relax about moving forward, which I have gathered you are interested in doing?”

 

“Um, yes.”

 

“Good me too. Now, obviously you are nervous, and, in truth, so am I.”

 

“What are you worried about?” Derek asked, confused.

 

“Pushing you too fast, or too far. I need to know when you are feeling good about something, when you are nervous about something but still want to keep going, and when something is too much and we need to stop.”

 

That actually made a lot of sense. 

 

“You also need a way to tell me you are good, we need to slow down, or we need to stop.”

 

“Yeah, ok.”

 

“Good. Now we can make a set of words just for us, but honestly I would prefer the green, yellow, red system.”

 

“I am guessing that works exactly how it sounds.”

 

“Precisely. Green means good. Yellow means ok but your not 100% comfortable, it is my job take stock of where we are at that point. Now depending on how I read what is going on with you I may slow down, or I may push you further, but I will communicate with you about what I am doing. And red means stop, immediately. Saying red is not a bad thing, and I encourage you to do it if you ever feel the need. I will sometimes ask you for your color to monitor where you are, but you can also say any color at any time.”

 

Derek liked the sound of all of that. He could relax and let Stiles lead, but know that they had a safety net if he got uncomfortable. “Yeah, I like that. Does this mean I am your sub?”

 

“It looks like we are headed in that direction, and as long as you feel ok with everything we can keep moving forward.”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Oh fuck, Sweet Boy, your instincts are impeccable.” And then they were kissing. Not the chaste soft kisses of last night. This was Stiles taking control and showing Derek just what they could be. And evidently they could be like nuclear fusion, since that is what Derek felt was happening in his veins. He didn't know that a body could feel arousal without...well working bits.

 

“Color?” Stiles asked without even bringing their lips fully apart.

 

“Green.” Derek panted, “Definitely green.”

 

Stiles dove back in and Derek groaned as that clever mouth traveled away from his lips and down his neck. He barely even noticed when Stiles grabbed his legs and rearranged him so he was more splayed across the seat with Stiles kneeling above him. It was the best place he had ever been.

 

“Color?” Stiles asked again.

 

It took Derek a moment to realize what he was referring to and then realized that Stiles hands were gripping his thighs with his long fingers. Derek focused on the area and realized he could feel the grip, just a faint pressure in the general nothingness that was most everything below his pelvis.

 

“G-green.”

 

Stiles needed his hands while his lips went back to work at Derek's neck. Derek pushed into the feeling, and Stiles must have squeezed harder because he felt more pressure in his legs. That felt good too. Everything felt so good.

 

A hand moved to his waist, and after the subtle pressure on his thigh the intensity of the contact, even through his shirt, was like an electric shock. Derek expected Stiles to move it, maybe up under his shirt, but it just stayed a steady heat on his side as Stiles’s mouth moved to nibble at his ear before migrating back to his lips. Things were slowing down and smoothing out. Derek felt less like he was about to combust and more like a smoldering burn glowing within him. 

 

Stiles pulled back, and Derek did not whine. 

 

“Ok, so wow. Like really wow.”

 

“Yeah,” Derek agreed. It feels like all his bones have melted.

 

“I think karma knows what it is doing.”

 

“Destiny.”

 

“Aww you big romantic.”

 

“That’s not what I…fuck it, nevermind. Destiny, sure.”

 

Stiles settled down and nestled into his chest. They were both obviously nodding off, but he could feel the smile lingering on Stiles’s face. 

 

They were the last to leave the drive in. The blare of a car horn starting them both awake. 

 

“You ok to drive?” Stiles asked groggily as the untangled themselves. Derek didn't even think to be bothered about Stiles helping him move his legs back under the wheel.

 

“Yeah, it’s not far anyway.” 

 

Stiles nodded sleepily, but didn't close his eyes. “I am spending the day tomorrow with my dad. You know fishing, burgers, and manly bonding. So I have a job for you to do while I am busy.”

 

“Okay…” Derek didn't know where this was headed.

 

“I want you to call Boyd and hang out. I already texted him to see if he was busy, and he is not. I didn't mention why I was calling or anything, but I asked him to keep his afternoon free.”

 

“...Why?” Derek hadn't seen Boyd in months. He and Erica had visited a few times when Derek was in the hospital, but after Derek had told them straight to their faces to go and just leave him the fuck alone, they didn't return. True Derek hadn't been in the best place at the time. But still he felt bad about pushing them away. He just couldn't handle the sadness or pity or whatever that look that lingered in their eyes at every visit was. Really everyone had that look, but the only other two that visited were his sisters and he couldn't push them away any more than he had.

 

“There are so many reasons. First, Laura said you had trouble with people...Not that we were talking about you behind you back or anything! She just threw that out there...and really it isn't hard to see you need at least a few more people in your life...and I think reconnecting with your friends would be good for you. Also I want you to ask Boyd about being a sub. You need someone to help you learn about the lifestyle that isn't a dom who is interested in you.”

 

Derek was about to argue the need of more people in his life when he processed the information coming out of Stiles’s mouth, “Wait, Boyd is a sub?”

 

Stiles chuckled, “The subbiest. Although, in truth, I think you may have him beat there, sweet boy.”

 

Derek shivered at the endearment, trying to focus on the road, “You can't call me that when I am driving.”

 

Stiles grinned, “Noted.”

 

“Is it normal.”

 

“Is what normal, big guy?”

 

“Liking being called stuff like that?”

 

“I guess it depends, on the sub, on the dom, on the intent behind the words. For some nicknames are a power play, or used for humiliation, that is what some subs need and crave. But other times they are used to comfort, reassure, and make you feel special. And you deserve to feel special.”

 

Derek squirmed in his seat, as much as he could, glad that his apartment complex was in sight. “What about Boyd?”

 

Stiles purses his lips in thought, “Boyd and Erica have a different dynamic than where I think we are headed. So the language they use will be different than us. I will let Boyd explain more, feel free to share anything about what we have discussed with him. Make sure you have all the information you need. If you still have more questions after you talk with Boyd, just let me know. I will give you some websites to look at. I don't want you to just google search this, most of the stuff on the internet is complete rubbish.”

 

They were parked at this point. “Okay.”

 

“Do you want me to call Boyd, let him know you will be calling and why?”

 

That offer made a weight lift from Derek’s shoulders, “Please.”

 

“Anything for my sweet boy.” Stiles said unbuckling and leaning over to give him a peck on the temple. That fluttery warmth settled in Derek’s stomach 

 

“It is late.”

 

“Yeah, I prolly should hit the hay. Fishing at dawn, blech.” Stiles said with a yawn, starting to gather up their bag of trash and the cooler from the floorboard.

 

Derek gulped, “You want to sleep here?”

 

Stiles paused in his cleaning and looked at Derek consideringly, “I don't think we are ready for that. I want to, but in many ways we need to be careful. It would be very easy for us to become too codependent. I need to make sure that we can both still function normally without each other.”

 

Derek felt as if his chest was being squeezed, and went he spoke he kind of felt close to tears. What the hell! “What if I wasn't functioning well before?”

 

Stiles grabbed his hands and forced him to look up, “Derek, I am going to make sure we do whatever is best for you, to help you see how amazing you are. But I am not not staying because of you, it is because of me. I am getting really attached to you really fast. I need to make sure that I am making time to think and assess. It would be easy for me to wrap you in bubble wrap and just pamper you. But in a real relationship we help each other to grow, and heal when needed. So that means I need to make sure I have time to process things and that I give you time to do the same.”

 

That sounded like it made sense, but it didn't make Derek feel much better about it. Why was he being such a sap?

 

“Let’s get you settled in for the night, eh?”

 

“Ok.” His voice sounded tiny.

 

Stiles actually got his wheelchair out of the back and set it up for him, even though Derek was perfectly capable, but Derek appreciated the gesture for once. Stiles kept a comforting hand on his shoulder as they made their way into the apartment.

 

“You can head home.” Derek said sullenly. He couldn't seem to shake the rock that seemed to have taken up residence in his gut. He was having trouble looking up from the floor, too. AND that horrible pricking sensation was back at the corners of his eyes. He growled pushing his palms against his eyes hard, “What is fucking wrong with me?!”

 

“Hey, sweet boy,” Stiles was suddenly kneeling on the hallway floor between Derek's legs. He pulling away Derek's hands and held his face in his own. “I think you were right, and maybe I should stay.”

 

“I swear I am not normally like this.” Derek said in horror as he felt a trail of wetness roll down his cheek, just to be wiped away by Stiles’s warm thumb.

 

“These have been some very intense days and you are voluntarily opening yourself up to a whole new world. Even though we haven't done any official scenes we have been pushing boundaries and you have probably been getting doses of endorphins and oxytocin, that make you feel good. But as those chemicals flush from your system it can be a shock. It is called drop, and both subs and doms can experience it, although sub drop is more...popularized. I think some doms see it as some sort of weakness...which is absolutely ridiculous and hypocritical.”

 

Derek actually gave a snort of shaky laughter, but was glad that Stiles didn't remove his hands.

 

“I think you are experiencing it more acutely because we don't have trust established yet.” Stiles kissed his forehead.

 

“How do you make it stop?”

 

“You relax and let me take care of you for a bit. Why don't you go get in bed and I am going to make you a warm drink. Do you have tea or coco?”

 

“...I don't know.”

 

“I will figure something out. You go brush your teeth, get in your pajamas, and I will be right there.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Derek didn't feel any better as he went through the motions of getting ready for bed. He debated trying to find some pajama pants, but he normally just slept in his boxers. He decided an undershirt counted as pajamas. And slipped under the covers, propping his back up against the headboard.

 

Stiles came in a few minutes later carrying two mugs, “I don't know if it counts as hot coco since it is just warm milk with hershey’s syrup, but I tried it and it doesn't suck.”

 

Stiles handed him a mug and then settled in beside him nursing his own mug and reaching out to rake his fingers along Derek's scalp again. After a few minutes, and a few mouthfuls of soothing ‘coco’, that indeed did not suck, Derek was actually starting to feel more himself. He let out a deep sigh and actually felt his shoulders and arms relax.

 

“That's it, big guy.” Stiles said in a warm, soft voice. Those fingers were slowly drawing more and more of those bad feelings out, but Derek could still feel them lingering around the edges.

 

“Could...could…”

 

“What is it, sweet boy?” Stiles asked with a kiss to his temple.

 

Derek felt like an idiot for even opening his mouth,

“No, it is stupid.” 

 

He tried gulping down the rest of his drink as a distraction, but Stiles was not dissuaded. He just plucked away Derek’s empty mug setting both on the bedside table, “None of that. What did you want to ask for? It is ok, good actually, to ask for what you need.”

 

“I feel fucking pathetic...Ok, fine. Do you think you could just talk to me for a bit? I don't care what about.”

 

“That is only my favorite pastime,” Stiles said with a grin, “Let’s get comfy.”

 

Stiles had them scooching down, rolling them so Derek’s broad back was spooned against his front, his legs slung over Derek's, “How is this? Comfortable?”

 

“Yeah,” and it was. He felt bundled up. He could even feel the tingling pressure of Stiles's leg where it overlapped his, at it was a reassuring feeling.

 

“Good. I am proud of you for asking for what you needed, sweet boy.” Would those words ever not cause a tingle of warmth to go through him? Stiles hand started scratching up and down his back through his shirt. It was almost as nice as when he scratched his scalp. “I think I will tell you about some of Scott’s and my high school shenanigans. Oh I know, the time we ended up stealing a police van. Now I know it is hard to believe, but in high school I was a bit of a nerd…”

 

Derek smiled to himself and let Stiles's words wash over him. He was warm, and felt...content. It was nice. He never did get to the part where Stiles stole the car, he was asleep in minutes.

\------

 

The blare of the Darth Vader theme dragged Derek out of a deep sleep. He felt shuffling around behind him then Stiles's voice, “Hey Pops. Am I late?”

 

Derek opened his eyes to see that it was still mostly dark out, just the faintest lightening of the sky around the edges.

 

“I resent that! In fact I am already dressed.” Derek turned to look at Stiles...he was dressed, because he had slept in his clothes. Stiles gave him a wink. He leaned in and give Derek a chased morning kiss and whispered, “Are you ok if I head out?”

 

Derek gave him a nod. He was embarrassed about his actions the night before, but he felt infinitely better this morning.

 

“I will be there in 10. Put extra sugar in my coffee! And extra milk! And do you have any Baileys?...I was kidding...mostly. See you in a few.” Stiles hung up the phone then turned to Derek and folded him into a tight hug. “I want you to go back to sleep for a few hours and take it easy today, ok? I will call Boyd and give him a heads up that you will be calling and why. Call before lunch time, ok?”

 

If felt good to have a plan laid out for him, “Ok.”

 

Stiles beamed at him and gave him another soft kiss, but lingered this time, like he couldn't quite bring himself to pull away. “You are positively addictive, sweet boy.” He mumbled against his lips. One last kiss and he was off the bed and heading to the master bathroom. For a moment Derek was horrified that Stiles would see all the special hand rails and seats and stuff that made his bathroom more accessible for him. But then he forced himself to relax. Stiles had made it very apparent that Derek's needs did not freak him out. And indeed when he came out he didn't look like he even noticed anything. “Next time we do this I am bringing a toothbrush and new underwear at least.”

 

Next time. The words were like pure sunshine.

 

“I will call you this evening, ok? Dad has a general ‘no texting rule’ on father-son bonding days. But you will be an exception. If you feel like you need to talk to me at any time just call or text, don't hesitate, ok?”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Thank you, sweet boy. I will miss you.” He leaned in for another kiss.

 

“You are going to be late.” Derek pointed out.

 

“You are more important than fish.” But he did leave then, giving one last wave as he disappeared down the hall. A few minute later Derek's phone beeped from the bedside table.

 

Sweet dreams

 

Derek smiled and curled into the space Stiles had slept in, breathing in his scent and lingering warmth.

\------

 

 

Derek put off the phone call to Boyd as long as he could. He did an extra long workout and stretching session, but eventually ran out of excuses. He scrolled to Boyd’s name in his contacts and clicked call before he could think any better of it.

 

“Hey.” Boyd answered.

 

“Hey.”

 

Shit, what was he supposed to say! ‘So wanna come over and give me kinky sex tips so I can then not have sex with my hot as fuck maybe boyfriend?’ Somehow that didn't sound so good.

 

“Stiles called.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Said you wanted to meet up and talk.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Be there in an hour. I will bring subs. Sill like Italian with cheddar?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Ok.” There was a short pause, “And Derek?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We missed you, man.”

 

“Me too.” Derek felt a little teary again as he ended the call. He was turning into such an emotional wreck!

\------

 

Boyd arrived and they ate, talked about how this were at the garage, how he and Erica were now engaged. It was nice, like how things had been before. They didn't talk about the accident, or Derek kicking them out of his hospital room, or the almost year they hadn't talked.

 

“So, you and Stiles, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Derek could feel his ears itching to redden.

 

“He isn't pushing you too hard, right?” Derek looked up, surprised. He had expected Boyd to tell him to tell him to trust Stiles and listen to him.

 

“No, I don't think so. I mean it has been very fast. We only met three days ago, and I already...it's intense. But good.”

 

Boyd nodded, “Stiles is a good guy, and a really good dom, but he wanted me to check in with you to make sure he wasn't pressuring you unintentionally. I got to tell you that I have never seen him like this. He is really gone over you.”

 

“I don't know why. I don't know what I am doing most of the time. And you know…” Derek waved in the general direction of his legs. He was getting better talking about it with Stiles, but it seemed worse with other people.

 

“Well that is what I am here for. To give you information. Want me to start with the very basics and work out way up? You can see if this is really what you are interested in.”

 

“Probably for the best. Stiles has started explaining some stuff as it has popped up, but I still feel out of my depth.”

 

They talked for hours. It had to be some record for the both of them. Boyd was incredibly open about what sort of relationship he and Erica had in and out of the bedroom. He explained that some people limited play to set scenes, but otherwise operated normally as a couple. Others had various levels of control always at play. He didn't go much into specific kinks or types of play. Derek started to realize what you were doing was secondary to how you were feeling and the level of control you needed to give up. 

 

“It is all an illusion of control really. The sub has the power to end things at any time. Good doms will know when their subs need to be pushed and when they need to slow down, but the sub always has the final say. Stiles is particularly skilled in reading a sub’s limits.”

 

Derek had a horrible thought, “Have you ever…?”

 

“With Stiles, god no. Erica and I are thoroughly monogamous and exclusive, but Stiles has done public Scenes with some subs at The Den that I have seen.”

 

“Oh…” Derek couldn't even begin to imagine wanting to do anything in public. “Do you think he will want…”

 

“Stiles is going to want to do what is best for you and what is going to make you happy. If you decide to let him be your dom you will get to decide what you want your relationship will look like together. Yeah, Stiles is an experienced dom, but that is actually a good thing from a sub perspective. Erica and I went through some really rough patches because we were both new to the lifestyle, took things past our limits, didn't communicate well, allowed our preconceived notions to influence what we were doing. Stiles will protect you from a lot of that, but he is still human too, so you also have to be aware of your limits and be willing to speak up when you are pushed too far.”

 

Derek sat for a while processing everything. Everything sounded pretty ok, different from anything he had done, but in a good way.

 

“Thank you.” Derek said finally, “And I am sorry for pushing you away after the accident.”

 

Boyd nodded and clasped a hand on Derek’s shoulder, “I am not going to say it is ok, because it's not and you shouldn't do it again. But I get why you did it and forgive you. I should have pushed back harder and made sure to keep in touch, too. As for explaining all this, it is not a problem, and if you ever want to talk about it again just let me know.”

 

Derek sagged in relief, “I will.”

\------

 

 

“How did the talk go?” Stiles voice was a warm balm in his ear. Even though his talk with Boyd had gone well, he found that in the down time alone in his apartment his insecurities seemed to get worse. The idea of sex, or intimacy as Stiles referred to it, still weighed heavily on his mind.

 

“Good. I learned a lot.”

 

“Are you freaking out about anything?”

 

“Nothing new.”

 

“Still worried about the sex?”

 

“Is that bad?” Derek bit his lip and wished Stiles was actually here and not just on the phone.

 

“No, sweetie, it is normal to be nervous about that, but I want you to be excited about it too.”

 

“It is hard to get excited about it when I don't know what it will be like. I can't even form a picture in my head of anything we will do since I don't know what we will do!”

 

“Humm,” Stiles hummed, “I can see how that would be frustrating and increases your anxiety. How about this, I have a meeting in LA tomorrow with my editor, Lydia, but I will be back the next day. I want to make you to a nice dinner at your place and then I want to spend some time letting each other explore our bodies. Nothing crazy. Just seeing what feels good, where we like touching and being touched. Now if that is too soon it is ok, but I think it would relieve some of your worries if we get passed that.”

 

“Ok. Yeah, that would be good.” 

 

“Excellent,” Stiles paused, “Now I need to ask you something.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“Can we be Facebook official boyfriends? I mean you haven't even accepted my friend request. And your privacy settings are crazy high so I couldn't even show my dad any pictures of you.” Derek thought he could hear a small pout in Stiles's voice and snorted a laugh.

 

“I have met your dad, although he may not remember me.”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

Derek swallowed, he hadn't realized it until he had heard Stiles's dad’s voice though the phone that morning when they were talking, “He was the first officer on the scene of my accident. I never saw him, but he talked to me the whole time as we had to wait for more emergency personnel. He...he was amazing. It was...it was so terrifying under there. I was all alone and there was nothing but pain. Him talking me through it helped a lot.”

 

There was a sniffle through the phone, “Wow.”

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.”

 

“No, no, I just am so glad he was there for you. He is the greatest really. I can't wait to get you guys together!” Stiles blubbered.

 

Derek smiled, “I want you to meet Laura and Cora too. They can be a bit overbearing, but they are all I have left of my family.”

 

“I am sorry to hear that. I lost my mom when I was young so I know what it is like to cling to those you have left.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So Facebook?”

 

“Yes, boyfriends, I would like that. I guess I need to dig out my laptop.”

 

“You know you can use your phone…”

 

“Don't you start too!” Derek groaned.

\------

 

As Stiles's urging Derek downloaded the Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat Apps. And yes of course you need all of them! Stiles then had to come over and show him how to use them. And then they needed to take a selfie together for each of their Profile pictures. Laura was having a field day on snapchat and Cora was liking everything on Facebook just seconds after posting the pic and changing his relationship status. That led to a group video chat with both girls squealing when Stiles gave Derek a kiss on the cheek as he got up to get them some water, Derek was sure Laura was crying again.

 

They set up plans to all get together as soon as Cora’s school let out for summer break. Stiles and Cora also organized times to call for him to help her review to her exams and to proofread her upcoming essays. I am brilliant Derek, don't give me that look. 

 

Boyd had actually mentioned that Stiles was an actual certified genius, just another reason Derek wondered why he was settling for someone like Derek. Derek forcibly pushes that thought away. If Stiles was a genius and chose Derek, there had to be valid reasons for it. They ended their call with the girls and put on the next superhero movie. After the movie Derek made them spaghetti while Stiles returned some emails from his editor and publicist from his phone.

 

Derek regretted not have more options to work with for dinner. He only bothered with simple, easy meals since the grocery store was so intimidating. Stiles wasn't complaining though as he dug into dinner telling Derek all about his day out with his dad. 

 

After dinner they found themselves back on the couch. Stiles pulled him up for a long, deep kiss. Derek found himself clinging onto Stiles's shoulders as his Stiles's knees came up and squeezed him tight, giving his lower half just enough support to make shifting and maneuvering easier. Derek made a mental note to ask if Stiles did stuff like that intentionally or if it was just instinct, right now he was way too busy getting lost in what they were doing.

 

Stiles was in constant motion this time. Every time the had kissed previously he had been holding most of his body back from too much contact. Now, however they were pressed together and Stiles hands carded through Derek's hair, down his back, stroking and scratching. They were both panting by the time Stiles's hands slipped his hands up to frame Derek's face. “Enough of that until Tuesday.” He said giving Derek's nose a kiss.

 

Derek did not pout. 

 

Stiles helped ease them both into sitting positions and for the first time Derek noticed that Stiles was hard and tenting his pants obscenely. Derek stared and had an odd moment where he actually felt his world shift. 

 

This whole time he had been so distracted worrying about how he would be a disappointment to Stiles, that he hadn't really realized that he would actually be with Stiles. Like get to touch him, get to to lick him, feel his skin against his. How had that never really sunk in? And oh fuck, Stiles was a man. Sure, Derek had always had an eye for guys, but he had never gotten a chance to act on it! He was suddenly so overcome with want he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

 

“Are you ok? You look a bit out of it. Was that too much?”

 

“No, no. I just...I am just really ready for Tuesday.”

 

Stiles grinned, “Me too. Believe me it is all I am going to be thinking about tomorrow. Poor Lydia is going to kick my ass for being so distracted at our meeting.” Stiles snuggled back into the sofa, unselfconscious of his blatant arousal still standing proud in his sweats.

 

“Now I think we both need a distraction, what's your guilty TV pleasure?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know, the show you secretly put on to make yourself feel better when you have a bad day. For me it is Gilmore Girls, although it is not really a secret...thank Scott for that, the traitor.”

 

Derek flushed, he knew exactly what his was, he even bought the DVD set off Amazon because it wasn’t on TV anymore, “No, it is ridiculous.”

 

“Aww, come on, what is it? I promise, I will be able to name at least one hundred things I have done, or that I like, that is more embarrassing than that. I mean I am wearing Captain Planet underwear right now!”

 

Derek snorted a laugh even as he he had to cover his eyes in embarrassment, “Fine, fine, I will get it.”

 

He pulled himself into his chair and wheeled over to the storage unit and opened the lowest, least conspicuous drawer. He didn’t want his sisters accidentally stumbling on this. They knew it had been his favorite show for way longer than was socially acceptable, but if they knew he still would pour himself a bowl of Lucky Charms and watch still...he would have to move away...and change his name.

 

He turned, his lap full of DVD cases and Stiles’s eyes got wide, “Oh my god is that...!”

 

Derek couldn’t look up his face bright red. He should have lied, said Jeopardy of something.

 

“Oh, sweet boy! Don’t look like that!” Stiles was across the room in a flash on his knees with his arms around Derek, “It is the perfect choice. I love The Smurfs.”

 

“Really?” Why did his voice sound so small?

 

“Really, really.” Stiles bundled Derek back up on the couch and put in the first season. As the dvd loaded Stiles asked, “Want some popcorn or something for a before bed snack?”

 

“Can...can I have Lucky Charms? I always have Lucky Charms when I watch this.” He tried to sound like he didn’t feel so vulnerable, but didn’t think he succeeded.

 

“Of course, sweet boy. As long as we have some. I will go get it while you get started, ok?”

 

Derek nodded as Stiles pressed play. He decided not to worry about being embarrassed. Stiles would never make fun of him. Stiles made him feel happy and safe and cared for. With a new sense of calm, Derek settled into watch.

 

Three episodes and a bowl of Lucky Charms later they were both warm, snuggled under a blanket. 

 

“Derek, I had a question and it is totally ok if you say no.”

 

“Ok. Is this a BDSM question? Because I am kind of an expert now.”

 

Stiles laughed so hard tears formed at the corner of his eyes and it made Derek think making attempts at humor was so worth it. “That was excellent, but no it is more of a request, really, but like I said you can totally say no.”

 

“Alright,”

 

“Could I talk to your doctor, the one for your back?”

 

“Umm, why?”

 

“I want to know exactly what I need to be careful of and things I need to look out for. I have obviously done some research, and you will be able to answer some of my questions, but I want some specific medical answers that I doubt they cover at discharge.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Well I am sure they cover flexibility and range of motion with you. But I want to know what to look for if I strain or overwork you, both in your torso and legs. I want more detailed information on the extent of your internal injuries and information on yours and general paraplegic bladder and prostate function, and about a hundred other questions in that vein.”

 

Derek thought about it. It was not a request he had been expecting but it made sense, “I can call him and let him know he is authorized to talk with you about everything, I don't mind. In the meantime I can tell you whatever I can.”

 

Stiles looked relieved, “That would be amazing.”

 

“Where do we start?”

 

“First I want to thank you for opening up about this. Remember you don't have to answer anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“Ok. Don't worry. It actually makes me feel better that you are taking the time to know all this.”

 

Stiles pecked him on the lips and started in, “Ok, I don't want to do any touching tonight. Tonight is for information only.”

 

Derek nodded.

 

Stiles took a deep breath, and Derek realized he was nervous too. He needed to know this stuff to keep Derek safe, but he didn't want to intrude or scare him off. It made Derek all the more eager to give him all the information he needed. “How about I start.”

 

Stiles looked surprised but nodded.

 

“I have an incomplete injury in the L2 nerves in my lower back. About here.” He leaned forward and pointed, “I have practically full feeling and function above that point. I have no movement in my hips and legs and no feeling below my knees. I have varying levels of feeling from knees to hips, like I described before, it is more a feeling of pressure than actual sensation.”

 

“And last night, could you feel that at all?”

 

“Yes,” Derek said remembering the intensity of everything last night, “Only a bit.”

 

“And that was ok?”

 

“Yeah, it was good. The firmer pressure was better and…”

 

“And?”

 

“And it felt really nice with your leg over me when we slept.” Derek blushed. 

 

“Good to know.”

 

“I also sometimes get muscle spasms, most of the time I don't even notice or feel them, but occasionally they hurt like a son of a bitch.”

 

“Does anything help them?”

 

“Pressure, firm massage. I don't get them often because I do flexibility training everyday, along with cardio and weight training. There is a physical therapist that comes a few days a week as well since some exercises require two people. My legs can get pretty stiff and the joints fixed if I don't manually move them periodically.”

 

“Would you be willing to let me attend a session of your physical therapy? It would be helpful for me to see.”

 

Derek shrugged, “That’s fine.”

 

Stiles snuggled into Derek, giving him a kiss and intertwining their fingers. “What about internally?”

 

“Um, I don't actually know much about that. Um, I don't need...I mean I have control of bladder mostly. I sometimes...sometimes have a hard time...getting started. But I so far don't need a catheter or anything. Not since the first few weeks in the hospital.”

 

“That is rare, right? From what I have read the vast majority of people have little to no control in that area.”

 

“Yes, especially for men. As far as spinal cord injuries go I am on the more minor end of the spectrum. I hear ‘lucky’ a lot, and even though I realize it could have been exponentially worse, it is hard to feel lucky.”

 

“I just want you to know, although I am glad you have control of your ‘facilities’,” yes, Stiles made air quotes, “that wouldn’t have been a deal breaker for me or anything. It makes some things easier now, but we would have found ways to work around anything.”

 

Derek was not tearing up, “Ok.”

 

“Anything else I should be aware of?”

 

“Umm, I do,” Fuck, why was this part the most embarrassing, “I do need to flush out my bowels manually. I mean I can feel when I need to go. I feel the same pressure and urge as I did before, but I don’t have the muscles to push. There is a hose attachment in the bathroom made for that. And I think that is most of the big stuff.”

 

Stiles kisses him again, “You did so well sharing, sweet boy.”

 

Derek leaned into the touch and sighed in pleasure at pleasing Stiles.

 

“If you don’t mind I have one more element of this I want to talk about.”

 

“Ok.” Derek said, after all of that it couldn’t be that bad.

 

“You said before that you were unable to get an erection. Were you referring to any hardness or just reaching the level that you had pre-injury?” 

 

Ok, this may be worse than the enema confession. Derek gulped and forced himself to answer, “The only time I got even a little hard was at the removal of the catheter when I was in the hospital. I was still on a lot of medication at the time, but I remember thinking that it was a good sign. But so far it hasn’t happened again...and I have tried…” Oh, crap there tears coming now.

 

“I can imagine you tried, sweetie, it is ok.” Stiles tugged Derek so he was cradled between his legs and his face was pressed into Stiles’s neck.

 

Now that Derek was talking about it though the words didn’t seem to want to stop, “It is just that...with my level of injury...and the level of control I have...the doctors said I would probably be able to have some form of erection...even if it is not full. But...nothing.”

 

“Shhh, it doesn’t matter. It is ok.”

 

“How can it not matter?! How Stiles?”

 

“You can still feel good other ways. You can still make me feel good hundreds of other ways.”

 

“How can you know?”

 

“I know. And we will find out more on Tuesday, ok? I don’t want to try anything tonight when I fly to LA in the morning.”

 

“Are you staying the night again? Tonight, I mean.”

 

“Do you want me to? I have asked you to open up a lot for me tonight, the whole last few days really, so if you need time alone to think, to relax, to process, I want you to take it.”

 

“I am alone a lot. I don't need more of it.” Stiles squeezed him a bit tighter at that admission. “Also, I seem able to relax more when I am with you than I ever have in my life. Just so you know.”

 

Stiles beeped at him, “Such a sweet boy.”

 

“Can I have a turn to ask some questions? BDSM questions.”

 

“You have free reign to ask anything you want at any time.”

 

“Boyd explained that he and Erica were in a Mistress-Slave relationship that is pretty much contained to their scenes. You said you thought we were headed in a different direction. Can I ask what you think the difference are?”

 

“Well, I still can't know the details or anything, but I will let you know what I have picked up on from you and how I naturally respond to it, and a few of the ways I could see that fulfilling both our needs. How does that sound?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like what I am looking for. Insight that I don't have the knowledge base to form yet.”

 

Stiles laughed, “That sounds like something I would say. Ok, let's get started. Firstly there is a major fundamental difference between you and Boyd. Boyd wants his control ripped away forcibly and to be constantly reminded that of that fact. Of course he really has the power to stop the play any time, but that is what he needs and craves. You, sweetie, are different. You want to give someone control and let them take care of you. You have a praise kink a mile wide and, from what I can tell, thrive for positive attention.

 

“Where Boyd and Erica compartmentalize their everyday life and play, I also feel that our situation will be different. We seem to naturally be falling into a dom-sub rhythm almost constantly. I don't know if you have noticed, but you often look to me for direction on even little things like where to sit, what to eat, when to do things. And I have been responding in kind, by asking specific things of you that are probably more detailed and invasive than a ‘conventional’ relationship. This seems, correct me if I am wrong, to make you feel fulfilled and content.” 

 

Derek thought through their interactions. “Yeah, I can see that.”

 

“Now where this goes has many options, the first is mostly keeping things as they are now and just adding a few more layers of intimacy.”

 

“That wouldn't be disappointing for you?”

 

Stiles frowned, “Derek, I don't think you realize just how happy you have made me the last few days. If we spent the rest of our lives just doing what we have so far I would be content. Do I think we will have more? Yes, but that is because I feel that that will just make us both more happy in the end.”

 

Man, Stiles was wonderful, and Derek could fee more tears forming in his eyes, “Yeah, it has been great...even though I keep blubbering for no reason!” 

 

“Baby, these relationships give us just as many emotional releases as physical ones, more even. And since we have kind of sidestepped the physical for now, I think the emotional side may be amped up a bit.”

 

“So I am not just having some weird kind of break down?”

 

“Not at all. And that leads us to the area that this could evolve into if we both are so inclined. It is interesting because it is not an area of the lifestyle that I ever really...appealed is not the word

I am looking for...never fit for me before.”

 

That intrigued Derek, who had kind of thought of Stiles as having done everything, even though that was a silly assumption, “What is it?”

 

“Have you ever heard of Daddy-Doms?”

 

Derek blushed, “Kind of...I mean I have seen porn where the girl called the guy ‘Daddy’.”

 

“Not really the same, but a good connection. Daddy-doms take the dominant role, but are a bit...gentler in a way. Normally they are drawn to what are refer to as Littles. Now some Littles just like to role play as a different age, one where they can let go of the inhibitions of adulthood and have the freedom to act out fantasies, this is what is called Age-Play. Other Littles actually crave the comfort and protection of an authority figure and although they may act out their childlike wishes, they are not playing a role, but behaving on their true inclinations. Now some of these ‘natural littles’ that still age-play scenes as if there were a specific age, but many are more fluid and just know they like being cared for and trust their Daddy to take care of the rest. Play can be sexual or not. Some go all the way back to babydom, which is specifically called Infantilism, but that seems too young for your mindset.”

 

“You think I have a Little mindset?”

 

“The potential is there, but only if you want to explore it later. In general, Daddy-Little relationships are more...how to describe it...fluffy? caring? soft?...although no less intense. It also doesn't limit the other kinks you may want to throw in. For example you can be in a Daddy-Little relationship and still practice impact play, although it would probably not go beyond spanking. Did all of that make sense?”

 

Derek felt a little flushed and...squirmy from all the talk. “You think you would like something like that, with me?”

 

“I know I would. I can practically see the potential for it between us.”

 

“Why then haven't you done it before?” Derek did not want Stiles doing something like that just for Derek if he had no interest in it.

 

“Well, firstly, just as I am not your typical dom type, I definitely don't look like what most people looking for a daddy are looking for. Not to say that aesthetics are everything, but a daddy has to make their little feel little. And it can help ease the little into the correct mindset if their daddy looks like an actual daddy and not an overgrown weed.”

 

“You do not look like a weed.”

 

“Thank you for that. Anyway, I have also never clicked with a little before, so there was no chance to see if I would like being a daddy.”

 

“What if that isn't what I want?”

 

There was no hesitation from Stiles, “Then we don't do that. Just because the potential is there doesn't mean we have to do anything about it. Besides it is nothing we need bother with now. We have more to explore before we get to those kind of decisions anyway.”

 

“Ok.” Derek yawned, “Oh Stiles?”

 

“Yes, sweet boy?”

 

“Could...you you send me some sites on it? The Little stuff. I want to read more about it.”

 

“Sure, that is no problem. Anything else you are curious about?”

 

“Tons, but nothing else specific. But you know how we talked last night about how being nervous is ok, but I should be excited too? I am getting excited. I want...I actually want to do things. Try things.” Derek leaned up and gave Stiles a shy smile that had Stiles positively glowing.

 

“Ok, big guy, I think it is bedtime.” Stiles said with a yawn, “My flight isn’t until 10 o’clock, but I was up late last night.”

 

“Are you leaving?” Derek was still struggling to sound like he wasn’t whining. He had lived alone since he was 18, he should NOT be struggling with the concept of Stiles going home.

 

“Only of you want me to. After last night I realized that I am powerless to deny that I want to be here, so if you want company again, I am happy to stay.”

 

“Please. Please stay.”

 

“Happy to, sweetie. I even brought a bag just in case. It is down in the car, because I didn’t want to seem...presumptuous.”

 

“You are always welcome here. You are my boyfriend after all. Facebook official and everything.”

 

Stiles positively beamed before he ran out to his car.

 

Once Stiles returned they brushed their teeth together then alternated using the bathroom and getting undressed in the bedroom. Derek decided on boxers and an undershirt again, where as Stiles was in long flannel pants and a graphic T. They ended up in the same position as the night before, Derek driffinging of in the safe warm cocoon of Stiles's arms and legs.

\------

 

Derek's alarm clock blared on at 7:00, causing Stiles to mutter grumpily before shoving his head under a pillow making Derek laugh as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Stiles groaned at him and threw the pillow at Derek’s face. Derek reached over and switched off his alarm.

 

“Dude, you actually use a real alarm clock?” Stiles asked, “What are you, like 80? You do know everyone uses their phones now, right?”

 

Derek just glowered at him. 

 

“Well, old man, you have anything on your schedule today?” Stiles says with a yawn and stretch.

 

Derek shrugged, “Not too much. I have to do my stretches and eat before my physical therapist comes at 9. She comes every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Other than that...not much.”

 

Stiles looked embarrassed for a moment, which was odd, because Stiles talked about things that would make other people squirm without blinking an eye. “You want a rough copy of my book to keep you busy? I mean, I know it is more for teens and it is sci-fi and probably not at all what you are into, but if you are bored…”

 

“That sounds good. I have been curious about it.”

 

“Well, let me know what you think, okay? It is still going through the editing and revision process, which is taking forever! Also since it is just the first in a series, as long as things go well, I need to get approval on the whole overarching storyline by the publisher, rather than just this one segment.”

 

“I bet it is great.”

 

“I have a copy in my car I can give you one we are dressed and ready for the day. It is not a real binding yet, just a sample printing on regular paper. Can I take a shower here? I have my suitcase in the car so I don't need to stop at home if I don't want to.”

 

“Sure. The hallway bathroom is probably best. There should be some shampoo and stuff under the sink. Don't blame me if it is all girly, it something Cora left.”

 

“Sure thing! Let me know if you need a hand with anything before I have to leave.” Stiles gave him a peck and was off to the shower, his backpack with clothes in hand.

 

Derek looked after him before pulling back the covers and rubbing the stiffness out of his muscles, and slowly working his joints loose. He only did a rudimentary stretch since Kira would be putting him through his paces later this morning. There was also no point in showering until after his workout.

 

It was odd going through the morning routine, knowing Stiles was also puttering around. They both wound up getting to the kitchen at about the same time, Stiles's hair a bit wild even damp. Derek had half expected him to be dressed differently since he was going to a business meeting that he had to fly to, but then again it was hard to imagine Stiles in anything other than jeans and a t-shirt. 

 

Stiles bent down so they could share a deeper good morning kiss now that both of their teeth were brushed. They both sat down with bowls of cereal in front of them, Derek really needed to buy a larger variety of food, and ate to the general buzz of Stiles's chatter. It was nice.

 

“Just so you know, I totally blame you for the insomnia I know I will have tonight!”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

 

“Don't give me that, you have totally addicted me to sleeping with you. Do you know I normally get up at least once a night and have to write, or run, or watch like two hours of infomercials before I can fall back asleep. But you are like the most soothing teddy bear ever, because I just snooze away all night.” That make Derek feel all warm and bubbly. An alarm beeped on Stiles's phone and he groaned, “I have to get running.”

 

Derek felt a sinking in his stomach, but nothing like how bad it had been a few nights before. Still he couldn't help but pout a little. “Ok.”

 

“Now, none of that face, Mr. Sour Smurf.” Stiles said rounding the table and giving Derek a deep kiss that left them boats grinning, “Now, what present do you want from LA?”

 

“It is an like hour flight away.”

 

“I am traveling, so I get to bring you a present. What do you want?” 

 

“I don't need anything.”

 

“Fine! I will pick out something myself.” He gave Derek another peck before running down to the car to retrieve a copy of his book. He handed over a large black binder, “Obviously if it gets published it will be shrunken down to book page size. The actual pages I use to draw out are actually like 4 time bigger than even this. Let me know what you think! I will see you tomorrow. Be good while I am gone, sweet boy.”

 

And with one last kiss he was gone. Derek looked after him, feeling a little lost, not voicing the two words that popped into his mind out of nowhere, Byebye, Daddy.

\------

 

Kira, his physical therapist was particularly cheerful as she put Derek through his rehab. It wasn't until she had his foot up on her shoulder and was pressing down to stretch his glutes which brought them into a fairly close position, that she grinned wolfishly and said, “I couldn't help but notice that your bed is less tidy as usual.”

 

“Huh, I must have had a restless night.”

 

She switched to his other leg, “And you have two cereal bowls in your drying rack.”

 

“I was hungry.”

 

“And you have a hickey on your neck.”

 

“I have a boyfriend now.”

 

“And you didn't tell me!” She shrieked, slapping his thigh lightly, but still noticeable, she was an expert on what his body could take after all.

 

“It is new.”

 

“Well it is obviously going well.”

 

“Yeah, it is.” Derek refused to grin like an idiot.

 

Kira started working on loosening up his calf muscles, “Well tell me about him!”

 

Kira was about as close a thing as Derek has had to a friend over the last year, he definitely saw her more than anyone else. And Derek totally blames the sappy smile that he could feel pulling us the corners of his normally stoic mouth, “He is pretty great.”

 

“Well he better be or else I will kick his butt.”

 

“He umm, he wants to come to one of our sessions sometime.”

 

“Oh, why is that? He isn't some controlling jealous asshole right?”

 

“No, no, nothing like that. He wants to see how he can help with,” Derek waved at his legs, “you know. He wants to know my limitations and stuff. He wants to talk with Dr. Deton too.”

 

Kira looked surprised but pleased, “That is really responsible of him.”

 

“Yeah,” Derek was feeling all glowy inside again, “Stiles is great.”

 

“Stiles Stilinski!”

 

Derek should have realized that there was a good chance Kira knew Stiles. They were about the same age and Beacon Hills wasn't a very large town. “Uh, yeah. You know him?”

 

Kira looked torn, “Yeah, he is a regular at my grandmother's place.”

 

“Your grandmother’s place?”

 

Kira was looking really uncomfortable now, “I don't know if Stiles has told you about that part of his life yet...I don't want to...you know out him. Not that it is bad or anything! It is just some people are bothered by that sort of stuff. And if this is new between you he just might not have mentioned it...”

 

“Is this about the whole BDSM thing?”

 

“Oh thank god,” Kira relaxed, “My grandma owns a club, The Den, that caters to the BDSM crowd. I help at the bar sometimes and have seen Stiles there a lot. He is practically an employee. He has kind of taken it upon himself to watch out for the subs wellbeing and helping train new doms. My grandmother has offered to pay him, but he turned her down. The number of times I have seen him intervene when things either got too intense or one of the parties were starting to drop after a scene.”

 

“So you know about all the BDSM stuff?”

 

“Most of it. I am not actually into the scene myself, but lots of my family members are into it pretty heavily, my parents included.”

 

“Your parents?”

 

“My dad always called my mom Kitten, I just didn't learn she sometimes was one until I was a teenager. It wasn't shocking or anything though, it was just how they were.” Kira shrugged, “Are you into that lifestyle?”

 

“I don't know, I mean I wasn't before but...some of it sounds intriguing. Stiles said that we can try if I want, and...yeah.”

 

“Well if you need an outside ear, you can always call me up. I would have been more worried about you if it was anyone but Stiles. He takes the role of dom very seriously.”

 

“Yeah, he has taken a lot of time to talk me through everything, in detail.”

 

“I can only imagine.” Kira got to her feet, “Alright, ready to sweat? Let's get your workout on!”

 

Derek did not pout.

\------

 

To: Derek 

From: Stiles

You still want those sites on Daddy-Little relationships?

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

Yes

 

 

To: Derek 

From: Stiles

Ok, I just emailed them to you. Remember to let me know if you have any questions.

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

I will

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

You know my Physical Therapist, by the way.

Kira Yukimura

 

To: Derek 

From: Stiles

I know her!

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

That is what I just said.

 

To: Derek 

From: Stiles

I think her Grandma wants to adopt me. She owns The Den 

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

Are we going to go there?

 

To: Derek 

From: Stiles

Up to you. I have held training sessions in the past, for people new to BDSM, as well as done various public demonstrations. If that is ever something you want we can, but I want to keep you to myself for a while, let us both learn what we are to each other.

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

Will you go even if I am not ready to go myself?

 

To: Derek 

From: Stiles

Never. We haven't talked about exclusivity, but that is what I do. If I am with you I wouldn't be with other people. Not sex, not scenes, not dates, not kissing. You are it for me.

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

I actually meant you going just to teach the newbies. You are really good at explaining all this stuff. I think you are a good teacher. I feel like you probably help a lot of people doing it.

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

I already know that you would never do anything with anyone else.

 

To: Derek 

From: Stiles

Awwws, sweet boy. You have such a big heart. I can't believe I am lucky enough to have you. 

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

I think you have that backwards.

 

To: Derek 

From: Stiles

No, I know I got it right.

\------

 

 

It was Tuesday. Stiles flight came in at noon, and Stiles said he needed a few hours to get everything ready. And Derek was a nervous wreck.

 

Derek knew that Stiles had scheduled to talk with Dr. Deaton that morning, so Derek knew that Stiles would know how to approach everything safely, which was a big relief. But Derek was still alternatively freaking out that his body would betray him, or that he would have no idea how to please a man in bed. At the same time he could not wait until Stiles arrived and kept finding himself watching the clock instead of re-reading Stiles's book, which he had open in his lap. He had already read it through yesterday and stayed up way too late, unable to sleep until he knew what happened. But now nothing, it seemed, could distract him from watching time slowly crawl by.

 

It was only just after one o’clock when his phone rang, jarring Derek out of the hypnotic spinning of the seconds hand of his clock. He looked down and was surprised to see Deaton’s caller ID.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Hale. I just wanted to let you know I talked with your partner this morning and you can consider him fully informed about your condition.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You have found yourself a very interesting young man, Mr. Hale.”

 

“Yeah, Stiles is unique.”

 

“From the sound of it, you are in very competent hands.”

 

“Thanks, Doc.”

 

“Oh and Derek?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I am glad to see you are starting to move forward.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

\------

 

Derek was literally bouncing in anticipation as he waited by the door. Stiles had called and said he was only a few minutes away. Derek had said to come on in when he got there and had not been able to pull himself away since. When the door finally swung open Derek could barely breathe. 

 

Stiles was outlined by the late afternoon sun. He was wearing his standard jeans and t-shirt, but he had the addition of a sports jacket. It made his shoulders look a bit more broad and imposing. Everything in Derek yearned for him. My Daddy. He was so sure of it now. He had read all the links he had been sent, like a good boy, but deep down he had already known. He had known since Stiles had first brought it up.

 

“There is my boy!” Stiles crowed, and then was joining Derek in his chair, kneeling above him, legs on either side of Derek's, and kissing the breath out of both of them.

 

When Stiles started to pull back Derek whined in the back of his throats and gave a weak tug on the lapels of Stiles's jacket, where they had found purchase. Stiles chuckled, but conceded to a bit more kissing. Stiles pulled back again a few moments later, giving Derek a quick tap on the nose. “I have groceries in the car I need to go get before the sun bakes them.”

 

“Can I help?”

 

“Of course, baby. I could use the extra hands…I think I went a little overboard at the grocery store.”

 

A ‘little overboard’ evidently meant the Stiles had filled his entire back seat with grocery bags. “What did you do? Buy the whole store?”

 

“Well I decided that dinner should include dessert, and pancakes tomorrow morning, and you can't have pancakes without eggs and bacon. And then we may want to spend the day in bed, so we needed power snacks...and lunch fixings, just in case.”

 

Derek laughed and loaded up his lap with the bags Stiles handed him. It still took them two loads, and a third for Stiles to grab his suitcase. Once everything was stowed, Stiles looked at the clock and said they had 30 minutes to chill before he needed to get cooking. They ended up lip-locked on the couch, and luckily Stiles set an alarm on his phone or they may have just stayed there all night and wasted away from starvation. 

 

“I want to give you your present before I start cooking. Hold on.” He ran to the bedroom, where his suitcase had need stowed, and returned with a box wrapped in blue and yellow tie-dye paper, “Now it is actually kind of a present for both of us. Something that I thought that you could work on, but I could help sometimes too. And we could expand later.”

 

He handed Derek the box and Derek realized that it wasn’t wrapped in paper at all, but cloth. He unwrapped the box to reveal that the cloth was actually a t-shirt that said “I  ❤ Los Angeles” and was also huge, like XXXLT huge. It would fit like a tent and probably almost reach his knees if he could stand. He was so distracted by the neon tent-shirt that he almost missed the box that had been wrapped in side. It was a Ghostbusters Firehouse Lego set. Derek hadn’t ever really gotten the opportunity to pay legos much as a kid. ‘Girl’ toys had dominated their house, but they had always looked wicked fun.

 

“I have never done one of the boxed sets,” Stiles said, “I had like a giant bucket full of assorted pieces that Scott and I would just dump all over the floor. Actually I think it is still in my dad’s attic somewhere, I should go look for it! Anyway, this one is like over 4,000 pieces, so I thought it would be fun!”

 

“Can I play with it now?”

 

Stiles grinned, “So you like it?”

 

Derek nodded, eager to get going.

 

“Where do you want to get it set up? It should probably be someplace out of the way, since the pieces are small and we don't want to lose any.”

 

“Ok...how about the dining table and we just eat in the kitchen until we are done!” Derek’s fingers were practically itching to open the box.

 

“That will work for now,” Stiles agreed, “But if we make a habit of this we should set up a space specifically for Lego Architecture.”

 

“Yes Da-” Derek froze, and Stiles froze. They stared at each other for a long moment before Stiles just smiled widely at him.

 

“Good, now do you need some help getting started?”

 

Derek bit his lip, he had really goofed up. He had almost called Stiles Daddy without talking about it first. And Stiles like to talk about everything, a lot. But he hadn't said anything about it so maybe it was ok? “I will be ok. Maybe we can play more after dinner?”

 

“That sounds perfect, sweet boy.”

 

Derek relaxed. Stiles had called him his sweet boy. That meant he couldn't be mad at him. 

 

Stiles did help him open the box, because it had so much tape the needed to cut it open with a knife. Then he went into the kitchen to start cooking. Derek was glad his apartment was so open, he could look up and see where Stiles was prepping vegetables whenever he wanted.

\------

 

“Ok, sweetie, dinner is ready.”

 

“Awww!” Derek whined, he had just gotten all the pieces sorted by shape and color. He had read the directions through twice and was just about to put the first two pieces together! 

 

Stiles came over and gave him a deep kiss, thumbs stroking over his cheeks, “Come talk with me over dinner and we can get started on the firehouse together after.”

 

“Alright, Da-” fucking mouth!

 

“It is ok, you can say it, baby boy.”

 

“Alright, Daddy” A shiver the size of Texas when's down Derek's spine, and his ears and fingers tingled.

 

Stiles beamed as if Derek has just handed him the moon, “How did it feel?”

 

“Perfect.”

\------


	2. Part 2 - Tuesday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sexy-times ahead! 
> 
> This is much shorter than the epic beginning! Just the rest of The boys' Tuesday night plans. 
> 
> This one was typed completely on my phone (I am on vacation and not bothering with my laptop by the pool!) so sorry for any errors!

The kitchen looked amazing. Stiles had candles lit. The food was plated beautifully, and smelled even better. There was even light music playing from somewhere...probably Stiles’s phone since Derek didn’t have a radio or anything in the kitchen.  
“Wow.”

“I told you I was going to spoil you tonight.” Stiles said, intertwining their fingers as they sat down.

“Well, it is working.” Derek reached for a roll from the bread basket in between their plates, “Did you make all this?”

“Not all of it from scratch or anything. Like those rolls are from a tube of Pillsbury crescents. But yeah, I put it all together. I went through a Food Network phase in high school after my dad had a heart-attack. We had been eating a lot of junk food after my mother died and I had to totally overhaul or diets. I became obsessed with recreating things I saw done on tv...not that I have an obsessive personality or anything…”

Derek chuckled, “I like your personality.”

“I am glad, sweet boy.”

“How did your meeting go?”

“Overall it went well. The publisher wanted me to amp-up Sable’s sex appeal in the illustrations. I told him to fuck off. She is staying her kick-ass nerdy self.” Stiles smirked.

“I have to know, are she and Lake going to be a thing later on in the series? Or is she go to stay solo?”

Stiles smirk deepened, “Wouldn't you like to know?!”

“Wait, I am dating the author! I should get perks.”

“Still not telling, but I will make you a deal I will let you be the first to read the finished manuscript.”

Derek pouted, but Stiles just kissed his temple and chuckled.

Dinner passed fairly quickly, with just Stiles's normal constant chatter. Derek was surprised that Stiles didn't mention Derek's _little_ slip, but he just acted as he always did. It wasn't until dessert that he brought it up.

“So I take it that you made a decision about being an a Daddy-Little relationship.”

Derek swirled his fork around in the bowl of banana pudding that Stiles had made, “Yes and no.”

Stiles eyebrows furrowed but he didn't frown, just looked a little concerned, “Can you explain that a bit more, sweet boy?”

Derek sighed, _feelings and talking were hard_ , “It is like, as soon as you told me about that...that I could be like that...and that it was ok...it is like...like sinking.”

“That doesn't sound like a good feeling.” That little furrow

“No, it is mostly...I am not explaining this well. It is kind of like all of the time I am treading water, worried about things, constantly working just to keep my head up to breathe. When I am with you, when I start to feel like...like _that_...it is like slipping under the water. It is quiet. Everything else just fades away, but I can still look up and see the real world floating above me, but everything around me is warm and in slow motion. Sometime I am just below the surface, sometimes it will feel like you are miles down. It has always felt that way, but when we talk about it and I found out it was ok, that there was a name for it, that I could just let you do the worrying for me and I can just...be me...well it's like everything clicked into place in my head.”

Stiles rubbed his back, “Ahh, I understand, thank you for explaining it to me. How often have you felt this way?”

“I would feel it sometimes before, when I found something that would let me tune everything else out. I feel silly now because I didn't realize they were _little_ things.”

“Like what?”

“Cartoons, maybe adding too many bubbles when washing dishes and making a mess of it, we had a tire swing in our back yard that I would swing on even when I was way too old for it to be as fun as it was...just small things.” Derek could feel his blush creeping up, “And whenever we are together it is like I am constantly just under the surface. I don't feel as...overwhelmed by everything. It is weird, I feel like I am I'm more control now than I was constantly thinking about everything.”

Stiles nodded, spooning Derek a bit of his pudding making Derek feel all floaty again and lose the gutters that had built up as he spoke. “Ok, I know you have done a lot of talking, but we need to do a bit more now and then we can be done with the heavy stuff for tonight, ok?”

Derek nodded around the spoonful of pudding.

“First, I want you to know how happy I am that you are comfortable enough to let this side of you show, and impressed that you managed to let yourself slip into it so quickly. I have noticed you go quite deep two times now, when we were eating Lucky Charms, and just now you playing Legos. Now, I want to know if you view of me changes at all when you slip more deeply into your little space. Do any of the things I do feel wrong?”

“No, you are just you,” he looked down, “It feels like you are there to talk care of me, keep me safe, make me feel good.”

“Alright, good.” Stiles pecked Derek’s cheek, “It is ok if that ever changes. If I ever touch you or say something to you that makes you feel funny in a bad way, I need you to tell me. Do you think you can remember your colors when you are little?”

“I think so.”

“Good, I will be sure to check in next time you go down there. It is important for you to be able to stop something happening that you aren't comfortable with at any time.”

Derek nodded again, “Yes, D-”

Stiles quirked his head, “Why do you keep stopping yourself, sweet boy?”

Derek bit his lip, “I am not particularly little right now. Shouldn't I only say then?”

“You don't have to be little to call me Daddy if you want to, or you can call me Stiles when you are feeling bigger. There isn't an on-off switch of things you are and aren't allowed to feel. If you want to call me Daddy, call me Daddy, if you want to call me something else call me whatever you want. Ok, big guy?”

Derek sighed in relief, “I like Daddy, just not when we are in front of other people.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart. You can be your scowl-y self in public, and my sweet boy in private.”

They had long finished their pudding, and Together they quickly cleaned up the kitchen before settling on the couch to finish their chat. They were all snuggled up, and Derek felt warm and safe.

“I need to have a way to check where you are in your little space.” Stiles said, rubbing Derek’s back, “The colors work for how comfortable you are with something, but I need a way of checking how little you’re feeling.”

Derek frowned, “I don't know if I could ever give you, like an age, or anything.”

“No, no that is alright and not what I am expecting. How about this, you described your little space as like being underwater. How about we think of it like a pool? I can ask you how far under you are, and you can say how far down you feel. Would that work for you?”

“I think so. We can try and see.”

“Wonderful,” Stiles stood and helped Derek into his chair, which felt nice, “Now how about we start working on the firehouse for a bit. I want to tell you about my talk with Dr. Deaton, and go over a few things I want to try tonight. I want to make sure you are ok with it all.”

“Is it ok to do the Legos even when I am not very little?”

“Remember, you can do whatever you want, don't think in terms of am ‘I little enough to do such-and-such?’. You do what makes you feel happy at that moment. I like Legos all the time!” Stiles started rifling through Derek's carefully organized piles.

“No! Don't mess them up, Daddy!” He brushed Stiles's hands away, “Here, read the directions first!”

Stiles chuckled but complied. After about ten minutes Derek was leading them through a regimented construction project and _No Daddy you can't just decide to make improvements_!

They were both laughing but Derek still felt pretty with it. He was just comfortably skimming under the surface, content and happy with his daddy.

“So,” Stiles finally said, hands still working on their project, “I asked Deaton some pretty detailed questions and got some very detailed answers. I won't go into everything, but basically we are not actually very limited on what we are able to do together. It is more about what feels good when we actually get there.”

Derek must have looked slightly confused because Stiles clarified.

“I mean, we have a lot of options available to us that I thought may be off the table. For example, your internal organs are all fine, so I don't need to worry about breathy or heart trouble any more than I would with anyone. I do have to keep an eye on your temperature, since you body is less efficient at regulating your heat if you get too hot. Your genitals, anus, and prostate are equally in good condition, so we can do a lot of things there, but we will go slowly. He also said that you have been building strength in your core and had actually regained some movement in your hips…”

“It is practically nothing!” Derek scowled, “I wish people would stop mentioning it.”

Stiles paused, “Why does that bother you, sweetheart?”

“The first time I managed to shift a leg, was in water therapy. Everyone got so excited and I started pushing myself harder, but it barely made a difference. I still can’t move my legs at all out of the water. All that hard work did was allow me to knee-stand and knee-crawl a _little_ more smoothly. But it still looks ridiculous.”

“I won't mention it again if you don't want me to. But those are both very useful skills to have in the bedroom,” Stiles said with a wink, “For instance, it is much easier to eat someone out who can hold themselves on their knees.”

Derek's mouth felt dry. Stiles would want to do that? No one had ever tried to do anything like that before. “Ok, I could see how that would be good.”

“Everything you work for will be worth it in some way, even if it isn't obvious right away.” Stiles assured him with a kiss.

“Ok, Daddy.”

“Now onto what I was thinking for tonight. I make a mini-list of what I normally do for kink negotiation. This one has a lot of things just specific to us. After tonight, when you have a better idea about how things will feel, we can look at the bigger list. Here are a few things to start though.” Stiles pulled out a folded piece of notebook paper from his pocket and a mini pencil. “All of this is stuff that I am already comfortable with, so you don't need to worry about that my side of things, not tonight.”

He pressed the paper flat between them and intertwined their fingers.

“Let’s use a 1-5 scale, just like we will on the bigger list. 1 is ‘no way in hell’. 2 is ‘I don't think it is my thing, but I am willing to talk about it and learn more’. 3 is ‘Willing to try’. 4 is ‘Very interested’. And 5 is ‘Fuck yeah!’. Any questions?”

“What if I don't know what something is?”

“Oh, then we just put a question mark next to it and I will tell you and give you some research links.” Stiles assures him.

Derek looks over the list:  
Giving hand jobs _____  
Receiving hand jobs_____  
Giving blow jobs_____  
Receiving blow jobs_____  
Giving rimjobs_____  
Receiving rimjobs_____  
Giving anal fingering_____  
Receiving anal fingering_____  
Cum swallowing_____  
Cum facials_____  
Snowballing_____  
Nipple stimulation_____

“Now I want to go through it and you tell me your number. I may ask a question clarifying the reason behind it, but that is just so I know where the answer is coming from. Also, before you worry about it, I know you don't know how some of these things will feel now that your body has changed. This list is just to see what you want to try. Remember you can always say your colors if we actually start doing something and it doesn't feel right, understand sweetie?”

“I understand.”

Stiles nodded, “Ok, first, giving handjobs.”

“5.” Stiles marked the list.

“Receiving hand jobs?”

“I don't know how that would…” Derek trailed off biting his lip.

“Remember, this is just what you are willing to try and see how it feels. Let's not even say handjob, what if we just say me touching your cock with my hands?”

“Ok, 3 then.”

“Good boy.” Stiles squeezed his hand, “Number three, giving blowjobs.”

“5.”

“Allowing my mouth to play with your cock.”

Derek bit his lip, “3.”

“Giving rimjobs?”

Derek flushed, he had never touched there on another person, but, “5.”

“Getting a rimjob?”

“Umm,” Derek took a second to think about it. He didn't have any experience with this, either before or after the accident. Technically he seemed to have retained more feeling back there, at least that is what it seemed like when he was inserting his enema hose...not that he really had anything to compare it to before, “uuuh, 4.”

Stiles smiled, “Ok fingering me?”

“You are ok with that, even as a dom?”

“Being a dom means I like to be in control and make sure my sub is getting what they need. It does not mean that I don't like getting my ass handed to me on occasion. The prostate is a magical thing and I fully appreciate its gifts.”

“I may need some guidance there, but yeah, 5.”

“Alright, how about getting fingered?”

“4 too, I think” Derek was starting to get excited about all this.

“Cum swallowing?”

“4, but I have never tried it before so...I may not like it.”

“That is ok, that is what this is all about. What about cum facials?”

“2. I didn't even like giving those.” He said with a wrinkled nose.

“Ok, not my most favorite thing either, but some people love it so I thought I would ask. How about snowballing?”

“Thank is where you kiss and swap…”

“Yes.”

“Uh, 2. Does not really appeal to me.”

“Nipple stimulation?”

“3. Never really bothers with them before.”

“Ok, just so you know I don't like mine touched much. I am ridiculously ticklish there and it doesn't feel sexy to me at all. Just makes me flail around shrieking. I nearly accidentally broke the nose of the first girl I was with when she had a little nibble.”

Derek snorted.

“I am serious. It was scaring!” Stiles moaned sinking dramatically in his seat, then popped back up cheerily, “that is the list. Anything that was not on there that is a hard limit that you do not want? Mind you we will not be doing anything out there tonight. But anything I should be aware of.”

“I...I don't ever want to hit you.”

Stiles blinked, “Ok. Can I ask where that came from?”

“The first woman I was ever with...we were in the middle of doing it and she starts telling me to hit her...I didn't and she started yelling at me to stop being a fucking pussy and slap her face...I couldn't keep going. She laughed at me and had me sit and watch while she got herself off. It was horrible, she talked bad about me the whole time...I should have just gotten up and left...but I don't know why I didn't. In the end she only came when I started crying.” It was the first time Derek had told anyone about that, and surprisingly he wasn't a mess over it. It had been a long time ago and he knew Stiles would never treat him like that.

“She was a monster, baby boy.” Stiles said, slipping into Derek’s chair with him, so he was straddling Derek's thighs, “And, no, I will never ask you to hit me. And I will never hit you unless we negotiate spanking as part of our play. And you always have the power to stop ANYTHING you don't want. And that doesn't make you weak. And neither do tears.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Derek mumbled, tucking his head into Stiles's shoulder.

Stiles kissed his hair and they just snuggled like that for a minute. “Do you want to get ready for bed, sweet boy? Or do you want to do 5 more minutes of Legos?”

“Bed, please.”

Stiles chuckled, “Just what I was hoping!”

When they got in the bedroom Stiles must have sensed Derek's slight apprehension, because he squeezed his shoulder. “Baby boy, I want you to go get yourself ready for bed. Brush your teeth really well. I also want you to clean yourself out really well too, ok? I will do the same in the hallway bathroom. Take your time and then come back in here in only your boxers.”

Derek felt much better now that he had set tasks to accomplish, still a little nervous, but it was manageable, “Yes, Daddy.”

Stiles disappeared with his toiletries bag and Derek headed into the bathroom to get ready.

Stiles must have rushed because when Derek was finished and rolled out of the bathroom he gasped. Stiles had placed those fake little tea light candles everywhere and was lying on the bed in just his boxers. He also had what had to be an industrial sized bottle of lube on the bedside table.

“Come here, handsome boy.” He said holding out his arms. Derek wondered if his chair’s wheels would leave skid marks from the force from which he pushed off toward the bed.

Derek situated himself laying next to Stiles, each of them on their sides facing each other. “Tell me your colors.”

“Green is good, yellow means proceed cautiously, and red means stop.”

“And what color are you now?”

“Green, Daddy.”

“Perfect, and how deep are you, baby boy?”

“Skimming just below the surface, Daddy. I haven't sunk down since before dinner.”

“Wonderful,” And then Stiles pulled him in.

If Derek thought some of their other makeout sessions were hot, this one was like touching the surface of the sun. Stiles mouth was hot and focused on devouring Derek's. His hands mapped his shoulders and back, kneading and pulling their torsos so close it was as if their skin was trying to meld together. When Stiles hand made its way into his hair and tugged just ever so gently Derek groaned. _Fuck, that was good_. Stiles did it again with a bit firmer of a pull and Derek shuddered as his mouth detached from Stiles's to arch back and groan again.

Stiles took advantage of this and started going to town on his exposed neck, teeth and lips working in tandem to tease and soothe. Derek didn't even register that Stiles had moved him onto his back until he climbed up and straddled his hips.

“Color?”

“Green.” Derek gasped, the pressure and warmth of Stiles legs pinning his hips sent tingling warmth up his spine, that joined the raging inferno wrought my Stiles's mouth exploring his torso. The lips had moved on to Derek's collarbones, and were their path was clearly going lower. Derek felt a tingle in his chest and looked down to see his nipples peaking in anticipation. Sure they had firmed up before when he was cold or something, but he had never felt them do it so intensely. Neither of the women he had been with had ever touched them, and he had never thought of doing it when he was by himself. He regretted that decision now.

Stiles lips were moving agonizingly slowly down his chest and by the time they neared the peak of his left pectoral Derek was panting, his eyes glued on where pink lips met pale flesh. Finally, finally there was nowhere else to go but that nub of flesh, but instead the lips pulled away and hovered just over where Derek needed them.

“Color, angel?”

“Green, Daddy, please GREEN.”

And a pink tongue dipped out from between those perfect lips and laved a slow wide stripe right over the nipple. Derek cried out and tensed up, as his back arched. It was like tingling lightning shooting through his body. The tongue flicked once and then the lips descended pulling the tub into the burning heat of Stiles's mouth.

“Oh fuck, Daddy!” Stiles sucked harder and Derek groaned and then there was just the slightest brush of teeth against flesh, “Oh please Daddy yes!”

Stiles bit and out of nowhere the fingers from one of his hands pinched at the other side. Derek cried out seeing stars, and literally whited out for just a moment. Stiles had pulled up and off the gently abused nipple and was nuzzling at Derek's ear, “Color, baby?”

“Green.” Derek breathed out feeling a little floaty at the edges, “That was...wow.”

Stiles smiled, “I didn't expect to have such luck on the first thing we tried. Do you want to keep going? Or was that enough for our first night.”

Derek realized that, even though that hadn't been an actual orgasam, it had left him with a similar relaxed feel. Yeah, he could have been more than satisfied if Stiles had said they were stopping there. But Stiles had asked, which meant they could try more… “More, please, Daddy.”

Stiles positively beamed. He went back to nibbling at Derek's ear, then moving down his torso. He didn't linger on the nipples this time, but gave the right one, that had been mostly neglected the first time, a few teasing licks that got Derek panting again. Then he kept moving down over Derek's abs.

They weren't as defined as they were before the accident. Some of the lower muscle mass had disappeared with that of his legs, but it was still nicely toned. Derek still did sit-ups whenever Kira was there to hold his legs in place and various other exercises to make sure his upper half was as strong as possible.

Stiles seemed to appreciate all the dips and swells of his abs since he traced each one with his tongue. When he reached his hipbone he paused, “What is your sensation level at this point?”

“I can feel that fine. Another few inches down and I will start to lose some feeling.”

“Ok, I want you to give me feedback on what you are feeling. If you like what I am doing say so, if you need more pressure say so, if you can't feel something say so, if something feels bad or wrong say red. Got that, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy”

Stiles went back to nibbling along the dip of his hip bone, slowly easing off Derek's boxers. It wasn't the smoothest process since Derek couldn't lift his hips to help, but Stiles didn't seem to mind. Derek watched as Stiles hands gently but efficiently disengaged his feet from the fabric of his boxers and tossed them at the hamper, where they fell just a touch short. Stiles actually seemed to pout for a moment that he had missed. Derek laughed and Stiles grinned at him.

Derek took a moment to just take in the moment. This bright moment, with a nearly naked Stiles kneeling between his legs, that floaty feeling still lingering at the edges, but most of his awareness as taken up by roiling heat that was building back up, cascading through his body.

Then he became aware of something else and gasped. Derek's cock was...well it wasn't hard...but it was fuller. He had always been a grower, not a shower, which meant when he was soft he was tiny, just a nub resting on his balls. When he used to get hard his cock would reach about a nice six-ish inches, so it expanded quite a bit. This made his inability to get hard all the worse, since had had been forced to constantly look at the useless little thing whenever he had to pee. Now however it made it very easy to spot that it just a bit fuller than he had seen in so long.

Stiles must have heard him gasp and followed Derek's line of sight. “You ok, sweetheart? Color?”

“Um, green.”

“What has you looking like you saw a ghost?”

“Uh,” Derek felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach as under his scrutiny his cock was slowly deflating.

“Oh, I see. Don't worry about it, lovely. If it happens again, great. If not, that is ok too.”

“But what if I can't…”

“You just proved that there is potential, beyond what you were giving yourself credit for.” Stiles pulled himself up so he could give Derek a soothing peck, “I think you are thinking about it too much and it is making your situation worse. You just relax, don't think about anything than what you are feeling, ok?”

Derek took a deep breath and forced himself to focus on the pleasant feelings still built up within him and push away the dark cloud of worry that had surfaced, “Ok.”

Stiles gave him another deep kiss that managed to do a bush better job of distracting him than he had done himself. “Daddy, can I touch you for a bit?”

Stiles chuckled, “Yes, but no getting me off yet, ok?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Derek had been to overwhelmed by the feelings before to think about what he should be doing with his hands, so mostly he had just kept them on Stiles's shoulders, or fisting the sheets at his sides. Now though he was practically itching to let his hands skim over that creamy skin.

Stiles laid back and allowed Derek to roll up on his side next to him. Derek only had a moment to mourn the fact that he had to use one arm to support himself, so he couldn't use both, but he tried to make up for the fact with his mouth. He nibbled, kissed and sucked along Stiles's ear, neck and shoulder. He remembered to steer clear of the nipples. While his mouth was occupied his hand smoothed over the smooth dip of Stiles's narrow waist, or up over his broad shoulders.

Part of Derek had expected Stiles to be less vocal since he was a dom, but if anything he was even more vocal that when he was leading. He didn't just communicate in groans and incoherent blabbering like Derek. Stiles spewed direction and praise almost constantly, which Derek found extremely reassuring.

“Good, now do that same thing with your teeth...oh fuck yes. Perfect, baby. Again. You are wonderful.” The words felt almost as good as Stiles hands had.

Derek's hand bumped into the waistband of Stiles's boxers he paused, “Could you…”

Stiles shucked them at record speed then skimmed his hand up Derek's side. “Feel free to touch wherever you like, but I need to keep my hands busy or else I may cum as soon as you look at my dick to hard.”

That made Derek look down, and fuck Stiles was huge. Especially on his skinny frame his cock looked almost out of place. Its length was maybe slightly above average, but the girth was ridiculous. He reached out and gripped it gently and Stiles moaned bucking into his grasp.

“Ok, nix that, I am going to cum in like two seconds. You may want to stop.” Stiles panted.

“Um, I don't mind if you do, Daddy.”

“Oh fuck, baby,” Stiles groaned, and came, his body arching and tensing. It was amazing to watch. Derek tucked himself into Stiles's side as he waited for his Daddy to come back down. It only took a few moments and Stiles started peppering Derek's hair and gave with kisses.

“That was perfect, baby boy. Let me get a towel to clean us up and we can keep going. We still have lots of exploring to do!” One warm washcloth later they were back to making out, but it was slower and less frantic this time, like a smoldering, red-hot coal rather than a dancing flame.

“Let's get back to seeing what makes my baby boy pur.” Stiles laughed and he squirmed down Derek’s body. “We have already found out that you have a very positive reaction to nipple play.” Stiles gave each one a little suckle that made Derek squirm pleasantly. “Now remember, tell me what you are feeling, sweetling.”

“Ok, Daddy!” Derek squeaked as Stiles gave his nipple a farewell nibble. Despite all their talks Derek still tenses as Stiles moved lower, making Stiles pause.

“I have an idea to help you relax. I want you to close your eyes for me, and I don't want you to open them if you can help it. If you get scared, or something hurts however you can open them right away and say red, understand?”

Derek took a deep breath, “Yes, Daddy.”

Stiles squeezed his hand and Derek closed his eyes. He didn't know how this would help, but he trusted Stiles. He felt Stiles flicked his tongue in and out of Derek's belly button. “Color and sensation.”

“Green. And fine, not particularly sexy, but I could feel it ok.”

“Perfect answer, sweetheart.” Derek could feel the wet heat as Stiles kissed lower. When he reached the point where the feeling changed, he focused on the feeling, trying to catalogue each shift.

“Where are we, sweet boy?”

“I can still feel your mouth, but it is less intense. It's warm now, not hot.”

“How about this?” And Derek felt him nip at his upper thigh and moaned a little.

“Good, umm..”

“Tell me.”

“Maybe...firmer and longer. It helps the feeling...sink in.”

Teeth returned, firmer and hotter as Stiles sucked on him mouthful of flesh. Derek groaned louder this time, his eyes squeezing tighter as he forced himself not to look. Stiles continued along his legs with mouth and hands and teeth, until Derek’s entire world was composed solely of sensation. When Stiles reached the point Derek could no longer feel his ministrations he started moving back up.

“I am going to reposition your legs now, lovely.” Stiles voice came through the darkness of Derek's eyelids, a constant reminder that this was his daddy who was making him feel so good.

“Ok.” Derek said his body feeling somewhere between comfort and arousal. It was a lot like before, but without the urgency.

Stiles was moving his legs, splaying them wide, and Derek had one minute where he felt exposed, but it passed as Stiles moved in and nuzzled his groin. He could only just feel the light warm press of open kisses to his balls when they were suddenly sucked into that warmth. It wasn’t at all the same as it was before his injury, but it still felt good. The suction lessened and Derek could tell Stiles was about to check in with him so he beat him to it.

“Green and good. Warm. Harder?”

The suction returned with a bit more intensity and this time it was moving. Taking turns with each testi and maybe teasing with his tongue? It was hard to tell what was what with his eyes closed.

Derek was panting when the feeling retreated and he whimpered at the loss.

Then the warmth was moving lower. Derek gulped, he knew where it was headed. What if he hadn't washed enough? But he knew he had...probably way more than necessary. Still, it was probably a logical thought to anyone who had a mouth moving toward their…

“Oh,” Derek gasped as the heat reached his entrance, “Oh fuck!”

The heat pulled away, “Color?”

“Green!” And Derek's hands seemed to reach out on their own accord and shoving soft hair back down.

There was an amused chuckle then the heat returned, lapping at the rim and pushing at the center. Derek groaned, this was intense. He had nothing before to compare it to, but...fuck…

The wiggling heat pushed inside and Derek’s back arched. It was an odd feeling, but so, so good. The heat retreated for a moment and Derek heard a fumbling from the night stand, but didn't open his eyes.

The returning feeling was less warm, but firmer. Dancing around his hold and only just dipping in. A finger, he realized, Daddy's finger.

“Color and feeling?”

“It is good, Daddy so good.”

“You want to feel more, baby?”

Derek nodded frantically.

“Good, I just want you to answer me one question.”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Derek, sweetheart, when was the last time you tried to mastubate?” Stiles voice was warm and soothing, but the question still poked at Derek's sore spots. He almost opened his eyes, but managed to keep them shut.

He shrugged, “In the hospital. I tried and tried and nothing. I don't even have the excuse of having a complete injury! I can feel my hand a bit and even guys that can't can manage to get one up by touching even if it doesn't stick around long always.”

“Shh, shh. Some injuries are more in our heads than in our bodies. Now I want you to focus on my mouth and fingers. But I also want you to touch yourself.”

“But…” A firm hand took hold of his and moved it down until Derek's finger brushed his cock. His half-hard cock. The hand guided his up and down and Derek could feel the slight warmth and pressure of their intertwined fingers around him.

“Now don't try to cum. Just touch and feel, ok? Even if it stays just like this, even if it goes back down, just hold it, stroke and feel.” Stiles's fingers disengaged then the wet warmth of his mouth returned to his hole, tongue and finger dancing together teasing his rim and pulling gasps from Derek. He almost forgot his was holding his cock.

He gave an experimental drag up his cock. It felt kinda ok. Nothing like the fireworks down below, though. He stroked some more, getting faster and a little frustrated as he didn't get any firmer.

A strong hand reached out and slowed him down, forcing him into a rhythm with the tongue at his hole. That was better. It felt like one action, one movement bringing pleasure. The hand left Derek's keeping rhythm on his cock and the finger returned to his hole. It didn't waste much time teasing this time, but actually started slipping in.

Derek’s entire being focused on that finger filling him. At first they can't pace with the tongue and hand then started delving deeper and the tongue pulled back. “Color?”

“Green!”

“Good, now remember to say if this gets too uncomfortable,” Derek was about to ask what he was talking about when a sending finger started working its way in. It was full and intense, but it didn't hurt.

“More, Daddy. Please!”

Stiles moaned, and eased them in faster, “Fuck baby, you were made for this. You are opening up so well for me. Your hole is so perfect.”

The fingers were soon in deep and moving. Derek was amazed at how completely he could feel everything inside him. It didn't even matter that his cock was only slightly erect. It didn't even matter that he couldn't wrap his legs around Stiles's waist. It couldn't get better than this. Then...then it did.

Stiles's fingers brushed someplace inside that had Derek's hands leaving his cock so they could both grip the mattress and his back arching again.

“Oh fuck, Daddy, more green! Please, please, please.”

“Good boy, good boy. You are doing so well.”

The fingers continued to circle that spot that had Derek positively writhing and whining and begging. Despite that Stiles kept his movements smooth and firm, circling and circling. Derek was going to lose his mind. He was going to burst into flames. He...he was going to cum. Oh fuck...he was going to _cum_! He could feel the telltale tingle at the base of his spine that he hadn't felt in so long. And then Stiles pressed dead center and Derek's world exploded.

Derek came back to awareness to find himself held in Stiles arms. He looked down to see himself covered in cum and promptly burst into sobs.

Stiles pulled him tight to his chest, kissing his hair and cheeks, “Hush, sweet boy. My perfect, sweet boy. You did so well, so much better than I could ever have dreamed. You were so good for me.”

Derek just clung to him until his tears finally trailed off. Stiles reached over to the table and grabbed a tissue and started wiping up Derek's tears and running nose. “How are you doing, angel?”

“That was...I didn't think...Thank you, Daddy!”

“Thank you for what exactly, sweetheart?”

“For...making me feel again. For making me feel this good for the first time ever.”

Stiles kissed him, “My greatest happiness will come from giving you yours, Derek. I am so glad that you opened yourself up for me. I am so honored that you let me share all this with you.”

Derek leaned up for a kiss, but made a face as their skin pulled apart stickily, from the cum dried between them. Stiles chuckled and kissed Derek's nose.

“Let me get the washcloth rinsed off and I will clean us up. Then you can give me as many kisses as you want as we fall asleep. Deal?”

“Deal, Daddy.” Derek yawnd. Stiles came back with two damp clothes, one for cum, and the other to wipe all the sticky sweat from their skin. Derek was lulled by the feeling of the warm cloth traveling over his skin. And barely noticed when it disappeared and Stiles climbed back in beside him.

“Good night, my sweet boy,” he murmured with a soft kiss.

“Night night, Daddy.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little angst, little fluff, lots of snuggles.

Derek had never hated his alarm clock more than he did that morning. Not only was it rousing him from the deepest sleep he can ever remember having, it also forces him to wiggle out of the warm octopus-like grip of Stiles's limbs.

“Nooo,” Stiles whined as Derek extricated himself.

“I have to get up. I need to do my stretching warm up before Kira comes for physical therapy.”

“Ok, five minutes of cuddle time first, though.” He said snagging Derek around the waist and dragging him back down once the alarm was turned off.

Derek chuckled and let himself be manhandled into, what Stiles dubbed Cuddle Position 1, which was Stiles on his back and Derek tucked into his side. “How are you feeling? Both physically and emotionally?”

Derek took stock of himself, “Good, Daddy, my...um my bum is a little...tender feeling. But yeah, I feel really good, happy.”

“Good, how about your legs? You liked a harder hand when I was down there than I anticipated. How do they feel today?” Stiles hand moved down and traced a spot on Derek's thigh. Derek looked down and realized his thighs had quite a few hickies and even a few slight teeth impressions. The spot where Stiles's fingers traced lightly over the surface actually tingled. Derek mimicked the motion, pressing more firmly on one of the marks and causing a thrum of sore pleasure to spark up his spine.

“I like them.” Derek whispered in awe, “They are sensitive, in a good way.”

“You look good with them.”

Derek blushed, but fingered another sensitive place.

“How do you feel about everything we did? We tried out a lot of new territory.”

“It was so much more than I thought was possible.” Derek snuggled into Stiles's shoulder, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Is there anything that didn't feel good, that you don't want to try again?”

Derek bit his lip. Everything had bees so good, except for...well his stupid broken dick. But even that hadn't be so bad. It had felt bad, but it hadn't felt particularly good either, even when it was almost hard. Stiles seemed to sense his dilemma.

“How about you think about it a while, and we will talk about it later tonight.” Derek nodded in relief, “Ok, good. Now, how about you get ready for the day, and I will get us some pancakes going.”

“Alright, Daddy.”

“Oh, and if you are comfortable with it, I would like if you wore shorts for your physio today with Kira. It is probably important for her to be aware of our escapades, in case it impacts your session today.”

Derek flushed red at the idea of Kira seeing Stiles's marks littering his legs, but he understood that it could change what he did today, or how she gripped and manipulated his legs, “Ok, Daddy.”

“What a perfect boy you are!” Stiles said with a tender kiss, before clambering out of the bed and pulling on a pair of boxers and pajama pants.

Derek knew he had a dopey smile on his face as he scooted out of the bed and into his chair. If shifted into a slight wince at the soreness emanating from his hole and thighs. The feeling was a pleasant reminder of last nights activities, but he was unaccustomed to being very aware of his lower half at all, since he tended not to dwell on the sensation he did have. It would take a little getting used to.

It took Derek slightly longer than usual to get through his morning routine, what with accommodating his soreness and finding that he kept stopping what he was doing to finger Stiles's marks. He liked how the looked, he liked how they felt, and he liked how they made him feel, safe and owned and protected.

By the time he was dressed and stretched, he was worried that he wouldn't have very much time to eat before Kira would arrive. That worry was doubled when he was hit by how good Stiles's food smelled.

“Yours is already on the table!” Stiles called from the stove where he was flipping pancakes with ease. Derek rolled up to his usual spot and had to laugh at his breakfast. It was the stereotypical ‘smiley face’ pancake, complete with sunny side up eyes and a bacon mouth. It even had toast for ears.

Derek grabbed his fork and knife and did not giggle as he flipped the bacon upside down to make it frown, before digging in. Stiles piled more food onto the table and Derek stared at the mountain of pancakes. “Daddy, I think you made too much.”

“I thought we might Kira to sit down and try to make her eat more than a banana and a coffee that she usually has.”

“You know way too much about other people's personal lives.”

Stiles smiled at him and beeped his nose, “But I am so cute I get away with it. And did you just sass me!”

Derek could tell Stiles was joking with him, so he intentionally widened his eyes and stuck out his lip, blinking up at Stiles, “Sorry Daddy!”

“Oh fuck, baby. Never go to the Dark Side, ok? Because those eyes could just kill people,” Stiles groaned, giving Derek a very deep, maple syrup-y kiss, that somehow migrated down Derek's neck, and ended with Stiles kneeling in his chair and Derek’s hands squeezing his ass.

The ring of the doorbell must have startled Stiles, because he almost toppled backwards out of Derek's chair. Luckily Derek's firm grip on him kept him from falling to the ground.

“I let her in!” Stiles said, disentangling himself from Derek. Derek reluctantly let him go, and Stiles started for the door.

“Now I am all sticky,” Derek pouted, wiping at his neck and chin with a napkin. Stiles must have heard his muttering because he laughed all the way to the door.

He could hear their muffled greetings, as they walked to the kitchen. Only when they entered did Derek realize that it might have been weird to let his half-naked, very new, boyfriend open his door for the world to see...well the world of his small apartment complex’s courtyard...but that wasn't the point!

Derek scowled a hello at Kira as she snatched a slice of bacon from his plate, even tho there was a platter piled high with the stuff right there!

“Good morning, sunshine!” She chirped, as she plopped into an empty seat and started loaded up a plate.

Derek grunted and pulled the bacon platter out of her reach. Kira purses her lips and narrow her eyes. Derek tried to glower harder.

“Now, now. There is plenty more where that came from!” Stiles scolds both of them, taking the plate from Derek and shoveling it onto each of their plates. Derek smiled smugly as he noticed Stiles slip a few extra pieces on Derek's.

Stiles and Kira chartered on about her family, various TV shows, and a smattering of random topics as breakfast quickly disappeared. Stiles would occasionally draw a response out of Derek, but mostly let him eat in peace, which Derek appreciated. He also noticed that Stiles didn't use any of his constant nicknames for Derek in front of Kira which was a relief, but it left him feeling oddly...bereft. The quick kiss Stiles planted on his cheek as he left the room for a quick shower, before he would join them to see some of Derek's therapy did help ease the feeling.

“So,” Kira smiled a little wickedly, “things seem to be going well with you two.”

“Um, yeah.”

“Eloquent as always.” She slapped his shoulder as they started into one of the spare bedrooms that was set up as a therapy gym. “Give me at least some juicy details!”

Derek frowned at her, “I don't do details.”

“Oh, but come on, look at you?! You look like you just had the wildest night of your life!”

“I will make you a deal. I will let you know something, if I get to pick the workout music for a week?”

Kira pouted, “What is wrong with my instrumental Disney soundtrack?”

“Everything.”

Kira looked torn, but caved, “Ok fine, deal! Tell me.”

Derek smirked, he had been going to show her his thighs anyway, based on Stiles's advice, but now he got something out of it!

“I found out that Stiles is a vampire.” And he raised one of the legs of his gym shorts. “And evidently I have a thing for vampires.”

“Oh wow! Even your hickies have hickies!” She marveled, poking at one of the darker marks, “They feel ok?”

“Sensitive, but good. I could really feel my stretches this morning…like when you stretch after a really good workout the day before.”

“Well, let me know how you are doing as we go through today. It is important that we don't overdo anything.” Stiles was just walking in about them, and they went to work.

Kira explained everything they were doing and why to Stiles. And after getting a nod from Derek, he actually got up and learned from Kira in a more hands-on fashion. Stiles was playful and loving with Derek, without overtly playing on their regular big/little dynamic. Kira ‘oh’-ed and ‘aww’-ed a ridiculous amount and Derek was a little surprised that she didn’t have an aneurysm or something.

By the time Kira had to head to her next appointment, Derek was a sweaty mess, flushed both from the work out and the close proximity of Stiles throughout it. He was glad for the opportunity to shower and rinse away the combined sweat from last night and this morning. When he was again dressed and presentable he rolled into the living room to find Stiles sitting upside down on the couch, legs tossed over the back, his back laying on the cushions and his head lolling over the lip as he talked animatedly into the phone. “It’s my Dad. I am making plans with him for dinner this weekend. Are you free any night?”

Derek frowned at him, “I am free every night.”

Stiles rolled onto his feel...well it was a half fall-half roll thing that somehow ended with him standing...and covered the receiver giving Derek a peck, “No pouting, Sour Smurf. You want to meet my dad right?”

“Do I have to call him grandpa?” Derek snarked and Stiles burst out laughing, giving him another kiss before he fell back into conversation with his dad, as Derek rolled over onto his little balcony to refill his bird feeder.

Derek was pleased to have made Stiles laugh again, but already nervous about the prospect of meeting the sheriff again. He knew people didn’t like to talk about it, but dating a paraplegic was hard and most parents probably didn’t picture that when they thought of their kids settling down with someone. No matter how independent Derek was, there were always going to be some things that he just couldn’t do, and often that slack would need to be picked up by Stiles. So far Stiles hadn’t even batted an eye at providing a little extra help here or there. He did it so naturally and straightforwardly that half the time Derek didn’t even notice it. But what if Stiles’s father thought that it was too much of a burden for his young son to take on? What if he didn’t approve of Derek in other ways? It wasn’t like Derek was the most cheerful guy on the planet, or the most outgoing, or the smartest. Fuck, he hadn’t even gone to a proper college, just a trade school. The sheriff was going to hate him. And if the sheriff hated him it would only be a matter of time before the tension drove Stiles away. Afterall, who would blame Stiles for choosing his father over the man he just met?

Derek could hear the conversation from inside wrapping up, and was trying to rein in his thoughts, but it was already too late. Stiles was walking out to join him on the balcony, and as soon as Derek caught sight of his stupidly warm, beautiful, smiling face he burst into tears.

“Wha...ahhhh, angel boy, what is wrong?” Stiles was already in his chair, holding Derek’s head to his chest. He stroked his hair smoothly, and Derek felt so safe and warm, but still so scared of losing all this so soon after he had found it. And for the first time Derek actively chose to go under, to slip into that part of his mind where everything slowed down and Stiles would be there for him and calm him down. It was ok telling his Daddy what was wrong, because he would know how to make it better.

Stiles mumbled soft words into Derek’s hair and gradually Derek’s breathing got a little smoother, the tears slowing. All Derek could hear was Stiles’s reassuring heartbeat and all he could feel was those long fingers scratching his scalp in his favorite way.

“There we go, sweet boy. I’ve got you,” Stiles leaned back, still not leaving his perch in Derek’s chair, but enough so that he could see Derek’s face, “Ready to tell me what happened?”

Derek bit his lip looking down and grumbling nonsensically.

“Angel, I can’t help unless I know what is bothering you.” Stiles said, tipping Derek’s chin up so that their eyes could meet.

“Your daddy isn’t going to like me! And then you won’t want to be my Daddy anymore. And then you will go away. And then I will be all alone again.” Derek said in a rush before breaking back down, “I don’t want to be alone anymore! Everyone always goes away!”

“Shhh, shhh, shhh. Baby boy,” Stiles kissed and soothed, “I want you to look at me, sweetling.”

It took a minute, but Derek finally managed to look up. Stiles grabbed a tissue from his pocket and wiped Derek’s eyes and nose. Derek wondered for a moment if Stiles had the tissues there just for Derek, but then Stiles was talking again and Derek’s attention was pulled back to him, “You and my dad are going to get along great. You don't need to worry about that. You are just the most awesome guy. I know you don't see it yet, but you are so kind, and sweet, and strong.”

“‘M not. I’m not any of that!” Derek sobbed, “I’m a useless waste of space.”

“You aren’t useless to me. You help me feel more grounded, and give me a sense of purpose and belonging. Your openness to trying new things, even when you are scared, amazes me. You amaze me.”

Derek felt the lump in his throat swell with emotions, making words impossible. Instead he just gripped into his Daddy’s shirt, letting the feel of those long fingers threading through his hair sooth him. Finally when he his throat seemed to loosen a bit he managed, “But, Daddy, I am supposed to grown up. I am supposed to take care of myself.”

“Can I tell you a story, little love?” Derek nodded into Stiles’s shoulder. “Let’s go snuggle on the couch then, ok?”

“Ok, Daddy.”

Once they were settled with Derek laying out mostly on top of Stiles, curled into him so Derek's face was still mostly buried in his daddy's shoulder, Stiles started to talk, “Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman. She was the sweetest and most kind person in the world. One day a handsome knight met her and they fell in love. They got married, bought a little house, and had a little boy. For many years they were so happy together that the knight thought that he had found his happily ever after. But then, the knight’s beautiful wife gut sick, very sick, and even though he was brave and strong the knight couldn’t save her. And one day, she was gone.”

“Daddy, this is a really sad story.”

“I know, sweetling, but it will get better, just not right away.” Stiles said with a kiss to Derek’s brow, “Without the light that his wife had brought to his life, the knight fell into darkness. He would still get up, don his armor and go defend the kingdom, but he didn’t take care of himself, or his house, or his young son. He could not think of anything but the void inside him. But even though he felt alone, the knight wasn’t. His son, who had watched as his mother wasted away, refused to lose his father too.”

“What did he do?”

“One day, the boy walked right up to where his father was lying listlessly in his bed, and shoved him right onto the floor.”

“He didn't!” Derek gasped, completely enthralled.

“He did! And that wasn't all.”

“What happened?”

“The boy dragged his father across the village to a wise doctor that worked, not with injuries to the body, but injuries to the soul. But the doctor could not help the knight until the knight was ready to receive the help. So instead the boy talked, for over an hour he spoke about anything he thought of, his mother, his father, his schooling, the weather. After he was done they went home and the knight went back to bed, but the next day the boy dragged him back to the doctor’s house. Again the father did not speak, so instead his son did. This continued every day that the knight did not train with the other knights.

Eventually the knight started to listen to the stories his son was spouting. He listened about how the boy was sad about losing his mother, and how it felt like there was a hole in his chest where his heart had been, but that he still saw the wonders in the world. How he wanted to grow up big and help his father slay dragons, how he wanted to go to school so he could learn everything there was to know, he wanted to do so much and knew his mother would be proud of him if he did. The knight realized that he wanted to see his son do all those things too. He wanted to be there. He wanted to help make his wife proud of his son. He went home that night determined to start being the father he once was. But the next morning he found the darkness dragging him back down. He couldn't drag himself to talk with his son, or to start fixing the house back up, or any of the hundred other tasks he should be doing. He tried...but it was like a sheer cliff and he had no climbing gear. But the knight was still brave, so that day he didn't go to work, instead he went to the doctor’s house and asked him to help. The kind doctor smiled and bright him inside. It took many months, but the knight stated to get better. It was never quite the same as it had once been, but the boy got to be a boy again, and the father raised him the best he could. Both father and son grew close and happy, and learned to lean on each other when things got hard.”

“Did the boy become a knight like his father, and slay dragons?”

Stiles laughed, “No, turns out the boy was horribly impertinent and would never have done well as a knight following orders. Now do you think that it was wrong of the knight to go to the doctor for help?”

Derek scoffed, “‘Course not. He needed the doctor’s help to get better.”

“And what about needing his son to take him to the doctor? Was that the knight’s fault?”

Derek thought about that, “I don't know, I mean the boy shouldn't have had to do that, but…but his daddy was kinda sick so it wasn't his fault really. It wasn't either of their fault, not really.”

“That is what I think too. And that is why I think it is ok for you to ask for help when you need it, or even when you just want it. You have been having to take care of yourself for so long, it is ok if you want to relax and let someone just take over for you for a while.” Stiles said, stroking his hair, “If you are happy, and I am happy, and we are both happy and healthy that is all that matters. There is no ‘supposed’ roles that we have to assume just for appearances.”

“You are sure you don't mind?”

“Sweet boy, if I wasn't sure I wouldn't have gotten started in this. I wouldn't play with your emotions like that.”

Derek finally felt relaxed. His daddy was right...again. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Nothing to thank me for, sweetling.” Stiles said with a kiss, “Now how deep do you feel right now?”

“Pretty deep, Daddy.”

“I could tell, I just wanted to check in. How about I make us a snack and we can work on the firehouse a bit?”

“Promise you won't mess it up?”

Stiles laughed and ruffled Derek's hair, “I will try, sweet boy. How about I only do what you tell me?”

“That works.”

“But, before we go play I want to try something since you are feeling little right now, and I want you to stop me if it feels wrong, ok?”

Derek cocked his head, but nodded.

Stiles pulled Derek into a deep kiss, the tongue delving, bone melting kind.

Derek whimpered into the kiss, pulling his daddy tighter, so their chests were pressed together. Derek suckled on his daddy's ear as Stiles delved down to Derek's sensitive neck.

Stiles slowly pulled back, causing Derek to whine for more, “Daaaaaddy!”

Stiles chuckled, “What about our snack, angel boy?”

Derek licked his lips, “Could I make you feel good first? Please, daddy?”

“What do you have in mind?” Stiles asked, delving momentarily back into Derek's mouth, as if he can't quite help himself.

“Can I...can I use my mouth on you? I didn't get to last night.” Derek didn't mind the pout pulling at his bottom lip, and idly wondered if it had to do with being little.

“I would love that, sweet boy. This will be your first blowjob, right?”

Derek blushed, but nodded, “Yes, Daddy. Is that ok?”

“Of course, do you want me to guide you through it, or do you just want to explore?” Stiles grinned, “Both are going to feel great to me, so don't worry about that.”

“Can you tell me what to do, please?”

“Yes, angel, now get down on the floor in a comfortable position. Either sitting or kneeling. You can use my legs to give you support, and I will help you.”

It took a little finagling to find the right position that Derek had good support, access, and movement. But instead of feeling embarrassed as he might normally, he just laughed as his daddy poked and tickled him into position. Stiles didn't even hesitate about opening up his jeans and pulling out his partially hard cock. It looked even bigger from this angle!

“I only want you using your mouth, your hands are to stay on my legs to give you more support. Start out just exploring me with your lips and tongue, I don't want you to suck me yet.”

Derek leaned forward nuzzled momentarily at the base, then trailed his slightly parted lips up along the underside, giving little kitten licks. Stiles hummed in appreciation, “Good boy, open up, and take just the head in...fuck, yes perfect. Your mouth is so hot angel. Now lick into the slit, taste me. Mmmm, good. What do you think?”

Derek pulled off with a slight wrinkle in his nose, “It is salty, Daddy.”

“Too gross, lovely?” Stiles chuckled, his voice deepening and sending a shiver down Derek’s spine.

“No, it is ok. Just funny.” Derek stuck out his tongue and licked again, giggling as Stiles moaned. He tickled his tongue along the bottom of the head, causing Stiles hips to jump forward.

“Alright, you little tease, open on up. Let's see just how much that mouth can take.” Derek opened up and Stiles gently guided him forward with a hand in Derek's hair, “Good, fuck, so good. Don't push, right like that...oh yes that again.”

Stiles was painting out directions and praise, just like in bed last night, and Derek started to sink into a warm glow of contentment and buzzing arousal. He tried to push a little deeper and promptly choked.

“Here, lower your chest, chin up,” warm hands repositioned Derek, “That is it. Beautiful. Now deep breath through your nose, and pinch my thigh if it is too much.”

And Stiles started thrusting shallowly, sliding deeper than Derek had managed to get him. It still wasn't everything, but Stiles didn't seem to mind if the words pouring out of his mouth were any indication.

“Ok, fuck...oh fuck...gonna cum, baby. Want you to take it, want to fill you.”

Derek tried to nod, but Stiles had a death grip on his hair at this point, so instead he just sucked harder, and Stiles groaned and Derek felt the bitter release filling his mouth. It was a bit slimy and gross...but not in a horrible way. He swallowed and it was gone and the total blissed out look on his daddy's face was worth the moment of distaste.

Stiles was deceptively strong, for one minute Derek was at his feet and the next Stiles had lifted him into his lap. “That was amazing, sweet boy.” Stiles groaned with a deep kiss, licking away the last traces of bitter taste and replacing them with the taste of his mouth.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Derek said, feeling all warm and squishy inside.

“It wasn't too rough for you?”

“No, it felt good. I will get better, right? Take more? I tried, but you are so big…”

“Way to stroke my ego!” Stiles chuckled, “And if you want we can practice deep throating when you are a bit more used to it. No hurry, little love. Now, is there anything you want me to do for you? You just made me feel so good, I would love to do the same for you.”

Derek squirmed, “Could...could…”

“What is it?”

“Could you do the thing with my nipples again? The are all tingly right now.” Derek said with a blush hearing his face.

Stiles positively beamed, “Of course, little angel.”

His daddy laid him back on the couch and then spent a good twenty minutes teasing and soothing Derek's chest and neck. By the time he was done Derek was a boneless puddle of goo. Stiles was hard again in his pants, but ignored it, tucking Derek into his side, “How about we take a quick snooze and then have our snack?”

“Ok, daddy,” Derek yawned, snuggling into his daddy's warmth and letting the world drift away.


	4. Part 4

Derek woke up to Stiles trying, and failing, to stealthily slide from behind him on the couch.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Sorry, sweetheart, I have to pee like a son-of-a-bitch. I didn't mean to wake you.”

 

“It's ok, I think I was waking up anyway. What time is it?”

 

“Almost noon, we had a long nap, so I think I will make us some lunch after I get out of the bathroom. Sound good?”

 

Derek nodded and worked on waking up more. He stretched and smiled, thinking about how much his life had changed in just a few days. He pulled out his phone feeling playful, a feeling that he hadn't felt in...forever maybe. He opened his snapchat conversation with Laura and sent her a selfie, an arm pillowed behind his head, a self-satisfied smirk playing at his mouth, hickies blatantly decorating his shoulders and where the top of his chest was visible. The caption:  _ not so broken after all _

 

Laura sent back a disgusted face.  _ TMI little brother _

 

Then another of her surrounded by hearts,  _ but so happy for you!! _

 

Derek felt the picture of him rolling his eyes didn't do the expression justice, but sent it anyway.

 

He was about to put his phone away when he saw that Facebook had 19 notifications. He cautiously opened the app and looked. He had fave friend requests, including Scott, Kira, John Stilinski (which he assumed is Stiles’s father), and two other friends of Stiles. There are also notifications of people liking a pic of Derek holding up the giant ‘I  ❤ Los Angeles’ shirt, with a look of horror on his face. How did Stiles even take that without him noticing! A few message requests from people he hadn't heard from in years, just checking in, saying hey, telling him Stiles is a total dweeb, but in a cute way. He is a bit surprised that they have so many acquaintances in common, although Beacon Hills is a small town, so maybe he shouldn't be. He wonders what it would have been like if he had met Stiles earlier, in high school maybe...Stiles was a Freshman when Derek was a Senior...so it would have been possible. But Derek had been so withdrawn after losing his parents he wasn't noticing anything around him back then.

 

Stiles came back into the living room, giving Derek a smile, “Grilled cheese and roasted red pepper soup, sound good?”

 

“Sounds great, can I help?”

 

“Sure, I could always use an extra set of hands, little chef...oh my god we have to watch Ratatouille! It is now written in stone, Ratatouille and legos after lunch.”

 

Derek laughed, he had no idea what Stiles was talking about, but his excitement was contagious. 

\------

“So, are you feeling kink negotiation before or after dinner?”

 

Derek nearly knocked over half the wall he was constructing. He swallowed, know knowing to feel nervous or excited, “Um, either is good.” 

 

“We can do it now if you like, you aren't very deep now, right?” 

 

“No I am all here, Daddy.” Derek nodded, he was eager for more of what they had been doing, but the unknown was always intimidating, “Uh, and yeah now works.”

 

“Awesome! I will go get my list” Stiles flailed out of his chair and disappeared into the bedroom, only to appear with a stapled packet of paper. “Ok, so I have this organized into categories and you can ask me anything, but I don't want to influence your decision making to try to accommodate my preferences, so I won't tell you too much about what I like until after.” Stiles handed over the list, “Did our system last night work for you?”

 

“Yes, I liked walking through it with you, and I feel better now that I know...we can feel good together.” Derek blushed, but Stiles just kissed him tenderly, giving him a warm smile.

 

“I have this list trimmed down a bit, removing anything that is a major hard limit with me. If there seems to be anything missing or that you want to try just let me know. I know like this seems a lot, but it is always flexible and constantly up for changes.”

 

Derek nodded as his eyes started tracking over the list. It was all increasingly detailed and a little intimidating, but Derek knew Stiles would walk him through it.

  * Impact Play:
    * Area:
      * Arms: _____
      * Back: _____
      * Balls: _____
      * Buttocks: _____
      * Chest::_____
      * Hands: _____
      * Legs (Thighs): _____
    * Belts: _____
    * Caning: _____
    * Paddling: _____
    * Rulers: _____
    * Hands (Fists): _____
    * Hands (Spanking):_____
  * Sensation/Pain Play:
    * Being Bitten _____
    * Breath Play:
      * Asphyxiation: _____
      * Choking: _____
    * Hair Pulling: _____
    * Ice:  _____
    * Scratching: _____
    * Tickling: _____
    * Wax: _____
  * Organam Delay/Denial:
    * Cock Cages: _____
    * Cock Rings: _____
    * Orgasam Control: _____
    * Orgasam Delay (Days): _____
    * Orgasam Denial (Weeks): _____
  * Sensory Deprivation/Bondage:
    * Blindfolds _____
    * Bondage (light): _____
    * Bondage (intricate/Japanese): _____
    * Bondage (under clothes): _____
    * Cuffs: _____
    * Ear Plugs _____
    * Gags: _____
    * Spreader Bars: _____
    * Suspension:
      * Upright: _____
      * Horizontal: _____
  * Nipple Play:
    * Biting: _____
    * Clamps: _____
    * Overstimulation: _____
    * Piercing: _____
    * Weights: _____
  * Anal Play:
    * Toys(note types below)
      * Double Penetration: _____
      * Extended Wear: _____
      * Public Wear: _____
    * Fingering: _____
    * Fisting: _____
    * Licking: _____
  * Toys:
    * Anal Beads: _____
    * Plugs (small): _____
    * Plugs (large): _____
    * Dildos: _____
    * Flesh Lights: _____
    * Sounding Rods (Urethra Play): _____
    * Vibrators (egg): _____
    * Vibrators (dildo): _____
  * Watersports/Scat:
    * Omotashi
      * Private Desperation: _____
      * Private Wetting: _____
      * Public Desperation: _____
      * Public Wetting: _____
    * Wetting on/in Partner: _____
    * Being Pissed On/In: _____
    * Enemas:
      * Partner Aided Administration: _____
      * Non-Water/Other Liquid: _____
      * Stomach Distention: _____
      * Extended Retention: _____
      * Partnered Expulsion: _____
  * Voyerism/Exibitionism:
    * Outdoor (Private) Sex: _____
    * Public Kissing: _____
    * Public Fondling (Concealed): _____
    * Public Fondling (Overt): _____
    * Public Sex (Friends): _____
    * Public Sex (Strangers): _____
    * Watching Others (together): _____
    * Watching Others (separately): _____
    * Swinging (together): _____
    * Swinging (separately): _____



 

Then there was another page not stapled to the rest and the format and font was slightly different. Stiles explained that since the little/daddy dynamic was new to him he had pulled a premise list off the Internet, in case Derek turned out to be interested...which he obviously was.

 

  * Rating:
    * If your play was a movie, what rating would it have?
      * G
      * PG
      * XXX
  * Sex:
    * Do you want sexual contact in your play? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
    * If so what types?
      * Kissing:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Hugging:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Frottage:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Fondeling:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Oral Sex:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Anal Sex:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Masterbation: Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Fisting:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Sex Toys:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
  * Body Image:
    * Are there any things about your body that you want to ignore during play or imagine are different than they are?  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
    * If so which things?
      * Size:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Hair:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Penis:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Other? _________
  * Language:
    * Will you use improper language? 
      * Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
    * If so, what sort:
      * Baby language/improper pronunciation? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Improper Grammar Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Substitution of baby words? (potty, peepee) Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Substitution of body parts? (weewee, bottom) Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Do you want to be ‘allowed’ to use swear words? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Do you want your language to be:
        * Lovingly Corrected? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
        * Punished? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
        * Encouraged? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
  * Partner’s Language:
    * Should your partner be allowed to swear in front of you? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
    * Should they substitute body parts? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
  * Discipline
    * Do you want to be disciplined when little? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
    * Do you want the discipline to have an erotic element?  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Not listening or following instructions?  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Being sexual? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Not being sexual? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Using bad language? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Not finishing chores? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
    * What type of discipline is ok?
      * Verbal:
        * Affectionate verbal? (Don't do that sweetie)  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
        * Cold verbal? (Don't do that)  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
        * Threatening verbal? (Don't fucking do that) Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Physical:
        * Grabbing?  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe 
        * Pinching?  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
        * Spanking? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
        * Caning?  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
        * Paddling?  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Other? 
    * Little Needs/Wants
      * Pacifier/Thumb Sucking Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Cuddling  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Bottle Feeding  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Diapers Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Little Clothes  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Play Dates with Other Littles  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Sexualizing Little Toys  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Sexualizing Little Games  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Other:



 

Derek knew his eyes were wide as he finished skimming and looked up at Stiles, and Stiles rushed to ease him, “We don’t need to tackle everything now. And this is just to give us a starting off point…We can even just put it all away now and you can think on it later if you want, or never.  Remember we are totally fine where we are, too!”

 

Derek forced his brain into motion, and really think about what he wanted, “Could we….could we fill in first part now, and maybe do the Little stuff later? I think I need a bit more time to think about that both in and out of my headspace.”

 

Stiles’s grin was blinding, “I am so proud of you for thinking about what you need. That sounds perfect, we have already discovered some things about your little side, but you are right you need time to figure out more. Now remember, you can ask me any questions you want as we go down the kink list.”

 

“Ok, Daddy.”

 

“So, Impact Play is pretty straight forward. I removed a few things I refuse to do to you, such as hitting your feet, calves, and face.  Read thought what is there and see what, if anything, looks appealing.”

 

Derek nervously looked over the Impact Play section and marked everything off.

 

  * Impact Play:
    * Area:
      * Arms: __1__
      * Back: __4__
      * Balls: __2__
      * Buttocks: __5__
      * Chest:__1___
      * Hands: __1__
      * Legs (Thighs): __5___
    * Belts: __3__
    * Caning: __2___
    * Paddling: __4___
    * Rulers: _____
    * Hands (Fists): __2___
    * Hands (Spanking):__5___



 

“Why rulers?” Derek asked as he got hung up on that tool.

 

“Ahh, some people like that as a ‘school play’ angle, like getting wrapped on the knuckles or spanked as a naughty student.”

 

“Oooh,” Derek thought, marking a 4 for rulers and changing his hands answer to a 3.

 

The next two sections were fairly easy as well.

 

  * Sensation/Pain Play:
    * Being Bitten __5___
    * Breath Play:
      * Asphyxiation: __2___
      * Choking: __2___
    * Hair Pulling: __5___
    * Ice:  __4___
    * Scratching: __4___
    * Tickling: __4___
    * Wax: __3___
  * Organam Delay/Denial:
    * Cock Cages: __2___
    * Cock Rings: __2___
    * Orgasam Control: __5___
    * Orgasam Delay (Days): __4___
    * Orgasam Denial (Weeks): __4___



 

Derek thought it was a bit funny that even though he had only just realized that he was able to come still, and that he had only come once in an entire year, he was dying to feel it again.  Despite that the idea of Stiles denying him that and making him wait sent a pleasant tingle through his abdomen. “This is a lot easier than I thought it would be.”

 

Stiles grinned and snuggled into his side a bit, “It should be mostly comfortable, a little awkward maybe, but comfortable.  If we aren't ok talking about this stuff we have no buisness doing any of it.”

 

Why did everything Stiles say seem so logical! Derek continued on:

 

  * Sensory Deprivation/Bondage:
    * Blindfolds __5___
    * Bondage (light): __4___
    * Bondage (intricate/Japanese): __4___
    * Bondage (under clothes): __3___
    * Cuffs: __4___
    * Ear Plugs __2___
    * Gags: __1___
    * Spreader Bars: __3___
    * Suspension:
      * Upright: __2___
      * Horizontal: __2___
  * Nipple Play:
    * Biting: __5___
    * Clamps: __4___
    * Over-stimulation: __4___
    * Piercing: __1___
    * Weights: __2___
  * Anal Play:
    * Toys(note types below)
      * Double Penetration: __5___
      * Extended Wear: ___5__
      * Public Wear: __5___
    * Fingering: __5___
    * Fisting: __5___
    * Licking: __5___



 

Stiles eyebrows rose as Derek filled out the anal play section of the form in record time and Derek felt his ears heating up. “Ummm, so yeah, I liked that part of last night...a lot.”

 

“I see that.” Stiles said rubbing his hand through Derek’s hair and nibbled at Derek’s ear, “I can’t want to see you with my whole hand inside you, filling you like nothing else ever could.”

 

Derek whimpered and almost dropped his pen.

 

“Sorry, Sweet Boy, I shouldn’t be distracting you. Now is not the time for me to be getting all frisky.” Stiles groaned as he forced himself away from Derek’s neck, “Ok, where were we.”

 

Derek whined in the back of his throat and he could feel his hole clenching at nothing in his pants. God, how had he never realized how sensitive he was back there. He forced himself to look at the paper in front of him.

 

  * Toys:
    * Anal Beads: __5___
    * Plugs (small): __5___
    * Plugs (large): __5___
    * Dildos: __5___
    * Flesh Lights: __3___
    * Sounding Rods (Urethra Play): _____
    * Vibrators (egg): __5___
    * Vibrators (dildo): __5___



 

Derek looked up at Stiles, “Is sounding what I think it is?”

 

Stiles chuckled, “Probably, sounding is the practice of taking thin metal rods and inserting them, gently, into the urethra.”

 

“And that is supposed to feel good?” Derek said doubtfully.

 

“It can yes, it is a very intense sensation.  There is an acute feeling of pressure and stretching that for some is amazing and for others is too much.  You also can achieve prostate stimulation internally that way, which can add another layer of sensation.”

 

“You have done it?”

 

“Yes. I had an experienced person show me first hand before I would ever try it on a sub.  I have even done it to myself a few times, but it takes a careful hand that can be hard to do when raked with sensation.” Stiles eyes go hazy for a moment, as if thinking back, and Derek knows then that it is something he wants to try.

 

“Ok, I want to try it and see, um 3 I guess.” 

 

Stiles looks at him firmly, “You don’t feel pressured into that right? Not just trying because you think I want you too?”

 

“No, no I want to try. You...you have shown me there are so many possibilities...I just want to see what they are all like. That is ok, right?”

 

Stiles beamed, “That is wonderful. It needs to be for you. And I am glad you want to explore.”

 

Derek looked at the next section and chewed on his bottom lip, “Are these really things people do? I mean I have heard of golden showers, but only like...as a joke or something. And I think you once mentioned watersports, but it is sexy?”

 

Stiles smirked, “It can be. It depends on the people involved and how into it they are. Do you have any questions about any of it?”

 

Derek looked back over the list.

 

  * Watersports/Scat:
    * Omotashi
      * Private Desperation: _____
      * Private Wetting: _____
      * Public Desperation: _____
      * Public Wetting: _____
    * Wetting on/in Partner: _____
    * Being Pissed On/In: _____
    * Enemas:
      * Partner Aided Administration: _____
      * Non-Water/Other Liquid: _____
      * Stomach Distention: _____
      * Extended Retention: _____
      * Partnered Expulsion: _____



 

“Uuh, yeah. So the Omotashi….that is like waiting till you can hold it anymore?”

 

“Essentially, yes. There is a vulnerability in it, and an ‘ick’ factor for some, but can also feel good to others.”

 

Derek thought about it. He wasn’t particularly squeamish, but it was weird right? 

 

“Enemas too?” Derek was still a bit horrified about even having to admit to Stiles that he had to give himself enemas everyday, and people actually did it as a couples activity? 

 

“It isn’t as common as watersports, but yes, some people are into that as well.” Derek didn’t think he was imagining it, but Stiles’s seemed a bit red. He realized that this was a hard limit for Stiles it wouldn’t even be on the list, which meant that Stiles was at least ok, if not enjoyed both of these.  He knew he wasn’t supposed to base his decisions on what he thought Stiles wanted but it made a warm squishy feeling fill his chest at doing something that his Daddy enjoyed. He had the sudden image of himself sitting on Stiles’s lap, needing to pee, trying to hold it tears welling in his eyes as the pressure built, Stiles whispering in his ear it was ok, just let go. And….and yeah, he could see some appeal, he was at least willing to try.

 

  * Watersports/Scat:
    * Omotashi
      * Private Desperation: __3___
      * Private Wetting: __3___
      * Public Desperation: __1___
      * Public Wetting: __1___
    * Wetting on/in Partner: __3___
    * Being Pissed On/In: __3___
    * Enemas:
      * Partner Aided Administration: _____
      * Non-Water/Other Liquid: _____
      * Stomach Distention: _____
      * Extended Retention: _____
      * Partnered Expulsion: _____



 

“Can we revisit enemas later? I want to think it over.”

 

“Of course, Sweet Boy.”

 

The next section was almost relaxing after the last:

 

  * Voyerism/Exibitionism:
    * Outdoor (Private) Sex: __4___
    * Public Kissing: __5___
    * Public Fondling (Concealed): __4___
    * Public Fondling (Overt): __2___
    * Public Sex (Friends): __2___
    * Public Sex (Strangers): __2___
    * Watching Others (together): __2___
    * Watching Others (separately): __1___
    * Swinging (together): __2___
    * Swinging (separately): __1__



 

Stiles gave Derek a quick kiss as he set aside his pen, before parting with a knowing smirk, “So any questions on how are likes and dislikes line up?”

 

“Does it matter?” Derek deadpanned and for a second he could tell Stiles didn't sense the sarcasm, then the playful twinkle returned to his eyes and Stiles flicked him on the nose.

 

“Don't get snarky with me, Sour Smurf. You scared me there!” He gave another kiss before pulling out a different colored pen and started annotating the list, narrating as he went, “We are actually pretty much on the same wavelength of kinkyness, which is really nice. Light impact play, with spankings for when little boys get naughty, and maybe some slightly heavier stuff on occasion.” He said with a wink, “I am not a big fan of breathplay either, so that matches up well, although I would have done it if it was your thing, probably would have found it hot since it is you and everything about you turns me on, but yeah won't be on the regular docket for us for now. We do differ on our opinions of cock cages and rings, but you and your cock have a turbulent relationship right now so that is ok if they are off the table.”

 

Derek snorted a laugh at that description of his current frustration with that bit of his anatomy.

 

“I am going to have so much fun with the rest of you though. I think I could almost make you come just from your nipples.  You were so gorgeous last night when I was getting them warmed up.  Just wait till we have the time for me to spend hours just worshiping them. Fuck, I am so hard just thinking about it.” Stiles reached down to readjust himself, before writing down a few more notes, “And you are so open minded, ready to try out all sorts of toys. I best we could spend a fortune at a sex shop. In fact, once my book is published that is the first thing we are doing.  I have a few toys, but we are going to splurge.”

 

“You don’t need to spend your money on me, I mean I have...”

 

“Oh trust me, this is not just for you. The way your ass opened on my fingers last night, it was the most beautiful sight...besides your face when you came. I am not even joking. I will never need to watch porn again.”

 

Derek laughed at Stiles’s ridiculousness.

 

“ _ AND _ you are willing try watersports,  _ for me _ . I may have tried to downplay it a bit, probably unsuccessfully, but I am totally into it, and you are willing to try it. And don’t worry, if you don’t like it even a little, just let me know and it is gone, but the fact you are willing to try. You are amazing, just the most amazing person ever.”

 

Derek could feel the bright blush fully encompassing his face by now. Stiles didn’t see that really  _ Stiles _ was the amazing one, but Derek knew that he would disagree, so he kept it to himself. “You don’t mind that I didn’t mark the last section very high?”

 

Stiles snorted, “Not in the slightest. In truth, I almost left that whole section off for now since I don’t think either of us are very into that right now. I can see,  _ maybe _ , growing into something like that in the future, but not now. Although if I had left it off I wouldn’t have known about your hidden voyeuristic streak! Outdoor sex and sneaky fondling are both a go, huh? That is going to be fun.”

 

“Why do I have a feeling that I should have kept that to myself.” Derek groaned, but he couldn’t hide his grin.

 

Stiles cackled maniacally, then nuzzled into Derek’s neck nipping at the flesh and sending heat blazing down Derek’s torso. “So how long can you hold a knee stand?”

 

“Umm...with support...I don't know, a good while.  Once I am in position it isn't too hard to keep up.” Derek got out, trying to focus on his words instead of Stiles's tongue on his ear, “Why, daddy?”

 

“Because I want to see how long I can eat you out before you are begging me to fuck you.”

 

Derek's breath caught, “And will you?”

 

“Do you want me to, baby boy?”

 

Derek could feel his heartbeat pulsing throughout his entire body, his fingers tingling with need, “More than anything, daddy.”

 

Stiles positively growled at that, and quickly stood and began pushing Derek's chair from the kitchen table. Derek expected Stiles to take him to the bedroom, but instead they only made it to the living room. 

 

Stiles stopped dead center and pulled over the large ottoman of the arm chair. “I am going to get you naked and then I want you to kneel and lean on this. You will stay in that position until I say otherwise, but if you start to hurt in any way let me know.” 

 

Derek imagined being naked in the middle of his living room in the middle of the day. It was vulnerable feeling, but also ilicet, like they were doing something forbidden or taboo, even if it was just sex inside his house. “Yes, daddy.”

 

Stiles helped him strip and get into position. Stiles remained clothed as he left Derek kneeling there to fetch a few things from his suitcase. The sight of him as he came back was thrilling. From down so low he looked large and powerful and the bulge he was stroking through his jeans seemed massive. Derek felt his nipples peaking and hole clenching just from the reminder that this was his daddy.

 

“Angel, you look amazing,” Stiles said, as he stroked a hand over Derek’s lower back and hip, “This is what I am going to see every time I walk in here from now on. I will picture your perfect body all presented out for me.”

 

“Hardly perfect.” Derek muttered, and then promptly yelped as a surprisingly firm hand smacked an ass cheek, just hard enough that it stung sharply despite the varying levels of sensation in that region.

 

“Don't disparage yourself. If I say you are perfect, or beautiful, or amazing, or wonderful, that is what you are.”

 

The sharp sting sent heat pooling low in his belly and Derek felt a fuzzy warmth clouding his thoughts, “Yes, daddy. Sorry, daddy.”

 

“Holy fuck, baby. You are the most natural little sub I have ever seen. How did I get so lucky to find you?” Stiles's hands were coursing over Derek's skin as he settled down between Derek's knees. 

 

Lips soon followed hands and then teeth followed lips. Just light little nips that had Derek pushing back as best he could as they trailed lower toward his tailbone.  Derek had just resigned himself to the teasing teeth when they suddenly sunk in hard to the meet of his ass cheek and Derek keened at the feeling. “Color?”

 

“Green, daddy. More?”

 

Stiles's chuckle was deep and thrilling, hands squeezing right over the abused cheek, “Can't say I have ever been as into biting as I am with you, angel. You just beg for it so pretty.”

 

Teeth nipped lightly at the other cheek teasingly, but Derek didn't have time to complain because the next moment there was a tongue dancing up from balls to tail, flicking briefly over the new epicenter of Derek's focus.  _ How had he never realized just how sensitive he was there?!  _ He was never going to stop being amazed by the intensity.

 

_ “Daaaaaddy!” _

 

“Oh, baby boy, we barely started.”

 

Derek tried valiantly not to mewl and failed rather spectacularly. And so began the next...forever…of Stiles's tongue and lips, and even occasional teeth, teasing at Derek's rim. Derek's entire vocabulary seemed to be made up of the words, please, daddy, oh, and fuck. By the time lube soaked fingers joined the party Derek was a mess. But those fingers just stretched him, not going near that place Derek now knew was lurking inside that would make him see stars.

 

“Please, please, please….”

 

“Such a good boy for me, Derek. What do you need?” Stiles didn't even sound out of breath, even though his mouth had been so busy Derek had no idea how he had found time to breathe.

 

“Please, daddy, will you...will you fuck me?” Derek was proud of himself for making a coherent sentence.

 

“Yes, sweet boy. How are you in this position? Still feel good?”

 

“Yes! Just please! I need it, I need you.”

 

“Ok, my angel, I need you too. So much.” There was a soft kiss to Derek's shoulder and the rustle of fabric then firm hands on his hips and a blunt pressure against Derek's hole. This was it, it was about to happen. “Color, sweetheart.”

 

Derek almost sobbed on the word, “Green!”

 

And then there was a push and slide and Derek did sob. He was full and warm and felt so good and right. Stiles held still, but his hands had a death grip on Derek's hips. Derek was so aware of every point of contact between them, where the rough fabric of the jeans Stiles was still wearing was pressed against his ass, the sweat damp shirt hem fluttering against his back. He could  _ feel _ so much, it didn't matter that part of him couldn't. 

 

“You ok, sweet boy?” Stiles was panting now, his fingers flexing, even as his hips remained still.

 

“Good. So good. So so good.”

 

“You feel so good, angel. You were made for this, for me, I know it. You are mine now.” And with that Stiles started drawing out and pushing back in slowly, but firmly.

 

“Yes! Yes, daddy. Yours Stiles!” Derek gasped as Stiles brushed past his prostate.

 

Stiles started thrusting faster, pulling Derek's hips to meet each thrust. “That's right, you are my perfect boy. You are so tight, so hot. Fuck Derek! Someday I am going cum inside you and then plug you up so it all says inside and you will be able to feel me in you all day.”

 

Derek could already feel that telltale tingling pressure building, Stiles words driving him towards the edge even faster. “Daddy!” He panted, a warning or plea, Derek didn't know.

 

“You want that don't you? Want to send the day with a sore ass full of cum. I bet if I told you to you would rock on the plug while we were out to dinner, feel it rubbing on your prostate. I bet all I would have to do is flick a nipple and you would…”

 

Stiles pinched one of Derek's nipples and Derek came with a full fledged scream. Stiles pushed flush to Derek's back reaching around with both hands now and pinching both nipples drawing out the pulsing orgasm. 

 

Derek was only vaguely aware of Stiles's words washing over him, “Oh, fuck beautiful. Yes. Going to...fuck, baby!”

 

He was amazed that he could feel the pulsing twitch of Stiles's cock inside him as he came. They stayed like that for a long moment. The aftershocks slowly fading until, with a groan, Stiles righted himself. He pulled out ever so gently and helped Derek turn and curl into a blanket Stiles had already placed next to them.

 

“There we go, sweet boy. Let me go toss this condom and I will be right back with some water and cuddles.”

 

“Mmkay, daddy,” Derek mumbled, nuzzling into the soft blanket. Stiles was back quickly easing Derek up to have a sip of water, then tucking a pillow under his head as he lay him back down. “Cuddles?”

 

“Just one minute, sweet boy. You were on your knees a long time and I don't want you getting any cramps. I am just going to give your legs a quick massage and stretch, then I will give you all the cuddles you want.”

 

Derek smiled,  _ best daddy ever _ .


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets to have a bit of solo fun because Stiles is such a good daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, just so you know installments may be a little slow for a while. We are traveling this summer and moving out of the country so...yeah a bit busy! But I will update when I can!!!

The rest of the evening was a happy haze cuddles and soft touches. Stiles lost his clothes at some point, and they both gained a blanket and a few more pillows. They had accumulated quite the little nest when Derek's stomach gave a loud growl, making Stiles laugh and Derek scowl. 

 

Neither felt like getting up to cook, so Chinese was ordered, appearing magically at the door forty minutes later. Stiles insisted that they could only use chopsticks, so dinner took a bit longer than usual. Derek glared at the fried rice, mentally demanding that it become easier to hold on to. It did not comply, but his glare did prompt Stiles to start feeding him with his own deftly handled chopsticks. Derek grumbled and crossed his arms,  _ not in a pout,  _ and allowed Stiles to feed him grudgingly. He did  _ not _ need to let Stiles know how warm and gooey it made him feel. Although, from the confidant smirk playing around Stiles's mouth, he probably already knew. Derek frowned harder and earned himself a chuckle and a kiss.

\------

“Do you have to go?” Derek ignored the blatant whine in his voice, as he snuggled into Stiles's shoulder. It was mid-morning, and they had only just made it out of bed and finished their bowls of cereal, and were now having one last cuddle on the couch before Stiles abandoned him.

 

“I am out of clean clothes, and I do need to get some work done. There are so many boring contracts to read! I thought that was what I had Lydia for, but no, she makes me read them anyway. And then tonight is Scott's mom’s birthday, and we are going to a concert that is completely sold out, or else I would invite you to come!”

 

Derek worried his bottom lip, he knew he was being clingy. It was ridiculous to feel so alone when Stiles would be coming back tomorrow. “Ok, daddy. I...I will miss you.”

 

“I will miss you too, sweet boy.” Stiles wiggles himself off the couch, before bending over for one last kiss, “But I will sleep over again tomorrow, ok? And then we have dinner with my dad the next day, so I will probably crash here Saturday night too, if that is alright.”

 

“Always.”

 

“Oh, angel, I left a note for you on the kitchen table. I want you to read it at lunch and then call me. I will need to take a break about then.”

 

“Ok, daddy,” Derek was already relieved to have a set task and time arranged to call Stiles without seeming too needy.

 

“Bye, sweetheart!” Stiles called as he disappeared down the hall.

 

Derek was tempted to go read the note now, but daddy had asked him to wait till lunch, so Derek forced himself to stay where he was. He debated how to waste the time until then. He normally spent his time zoning in front of the tv, rereading the few books in his small library, and staring out of his apartment window miserably. It seemed even more depressing now that his life had contrast and vibrancy whenever he was with Stiles. 

 

Derek sighed and clambered into his chair. Rolling over to the lego construction zone that used to be called the dining room table. It wasn't as fun, working by himself, but it was better than more tv. Derek did have to admit that he was much faster on his own though. Stiles had a knack for thinking of the instruction manual as more of a suggestion than a rule. When they worked together half the time Derek ended up fixing Stiles half. 

 

Luckily the time passed fairly quickly and sooner than he expected it was eleven, still technically a bit early for lunch, but Derek thought he could get away with it. He rolled to the fridge and found a plate already made and wrapped with plastic. He smiled as he spotted a sticky note with a heart drawn on it. He grabbed the plate, that consisted of a sandwich, sliced veggies, and potato salad, and settled in at the table. There was a folded paper right at his spot and Derek nervously opened it as he took the first bite of his sandwich.

 

_ Hi my lovely boy, _

 

_ First, I wanted to tell you how grateful I am to have met you. I may even thank douchenozzle Jackson for being a dick some day so that I got up the guts to come over to you. Did you know I had spotted you before you even knocked over those condoms? (Don't ever use that brand by the way! I looked them up and they have horrible reviews. I wanted to use one from a box I bought that day to be romantic...but one review said the words ‘caused a rash with oozing scales’ and noooo thank you there!) Anyway, yeah I saw you glowering down the Old Spice rack like it had morally offended you, and I was so gone on you instantly. Then I got to spend time with you and see the special boy you are under those adorable formidable eyebrows. You are so amazing I can't wait to get to know you even more. _

 

_ And not I am going to get all down to earth, because I can tell you were not in the best place when we met. I can see that you are happy when we are together, but can tell the darkness lingers around the edges, just waiting for me to leave. I want to be your light, my angel, but I can't be your only one. That isn't good for either of us. I written two numbers at the bottom of this note. The first is an occupational therapist who works specifically with physical disabilities and vocational training. The second is a psychologist (she was recommended by Dr. Deaton). I want you to think about what would benefit your state of being right now. To be honest, I am falling for you hard and fast Derek, and I want you to be able to love yourself as much as I know I will come to love you, even if you stayed as you are now for the rest of our lives. But I want you to feel the self-worth I know you are worthy of. So I want you to think about which of these people may help you feel whole again. Call me once you make your decision.  _

 

_ Yours always, _

_ Stiles _

 

Derek read the note through twice, trying to breathe past the lump in his throat. He didn't know how he should be feeling about this. Should he be angry that Stiles was pushing him? He felt a little angry. But then again he didn't. Not really. He was frustrated that he wasn't good enough for Stiles and Stiles knew it. But that wasn't quite right either. Stiles said he was falling for him, and that it wasn't contingent on him getting fixed. Stiles wanted Derek to be whole again. Stiles was trying to push him to become more, more than who he was before even. Stiles believed that he could be worth something and Derek suddenly wanted to believe that to.

 

He reached for his phone, realizing that his hand was trembling just a little. The phone rang and was picked up.

 

Stiles voice was breathy and nervous, “Hi sweetheart.”

 

Derek had to swallow a few times to get his voice working, “Hi daddy.”

 

Stiles seemed to breathe a little sigh of relief at the honorific, “You saw my note?”

 

“I don't think an entire page of writing counts as a note, daddy.”

 

Stiles gave a choked chuckle, “I suppose I was a bit wordy. Did it bother you?”

 

Derek paused, “It made me think.”

 

“And what did you think about?”

 

“That I want to be worth something.” Derek admitted softly.

 

“Oh, baby boy, you already are, you just need help seeing it. Did you make a decision on which number to call?”

 

Derek swallowed, “I want...I want to call both.”

 

There was a pause, before Stiles gave a shaky, happy laugh, “That is amazing, Derek. I am so proud of you.”

 

Derek felt his chest swell at the praise.

 

“Do you want me to set up the appointments for you? Or would you prefer to do that?” Stiles asked lightly, as if calling strangers was no big deal, when to Derek just the idea had been almost enough to chicken out of the whole thing.

 

“You would do that for me?” 

 

“Only if you wanted me to. I want to help you as much as I can. You have the hard road in front of you, I can at least make it easier for you to get to the starting line.” 

 

Derek’s eyes were  _ not  _ misting up at Stiles’s words, “Thank you, daddy.”

 

“Now you ate your lunch right, sweet boy?”

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

“Good, there is a surprise for you in the freezer, but you can only have it if you go eat it in the park down the road.” Derek opened the freezer and saw a small tub with the logo of the marble slab creamery.

 

“Ice cream?”

 

“Not just any ice cream. I brought them something special to put in it. But no peeking till you get to the park!” Stiles sounded way to smug.

 

“This isn't going to get me high or anything right? You didn’t break into your dad’s evidence locker again right?” Derek looked at the container dubiously.

 

Stiles laughed, “No, no, nothing like that...And that was only one time. I should not have told you about that. Anyway, the ice cream is fine.  You enjoy it! I have to run, Lydia is calling. Bye, baby!”

 

Derek snorted, “Alright. Bye daddy!”

 

Derek grabbed a spoon and the little container before wheeling out of the apartment. The park was only a few blocks away, but Derek haddn’t bothered visiting since he was a kid. It wasn’t like there was much to do there. There was a walking path around a duck pond, a few picnic tables, and a little playground tucked in one side. Derek had occasionally hung out at the park after school, before basketball practice, but his family usually just hung out in the wood around their house versus trekking into town to play on a rinky dink old playground.  As a teen had occasionally tossed the leftovers from his lunch to the ducks, but then stopped after he had been chewed out be a five year old for not realizing that sandwich bread was bad for them, and that he was probably single handedly responsible for all the wildlife extinction of the last decade. Derek parked his chair overlooking the pond with its bobbing little inhabitants. Derek missed feeding the ducks. They were cute.

 

Before he thought better of it he texted Stiles,  _ Do you know if there is something to feed ducks that isn't bad for them?  _

 

To: Derek

From: Stiles

_ Googling it now _

 

To: Derek

From: Stiles

_ According to the almighty internet it is good to feed them berries or small cut veggies. Bread and rice and empty carbs are a no go _

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

_ Oh thanks, I may bring something next time _

 

Derek pulled out the little quart of ice cream. It was a good day for ice cream, the sun was up, and the trip down the street had made Derek just hot enough to start sweating along his temples. Maybe he should come by more often, sans the ice cream, to do some extra cardio. He had a little set of spinning bars that acted like a treadmill for his chair, but the dips and swerves of the outside terrain had been a nice change of pace.

 

The ice cream looked like vanilla with something in it. Digging around with his spoon Derek in earthed a familiar little marshmallow rainbow and a grin spread across his face. Stiles had made him lucky charm ice cream. That man was ridiculously adorable, and here Derek thought that he was supposed to be the mushy one.  

 

The contents of tub disappeared quickly and Derek was soon left with an overly full belly and a goofy smile plastered on his face. At least only the ducks were around to see it. Or at least he thought that was the case. With a happy thump a very cheery boyfriend landed in Derek's lap.

 

“Daddy!” He shrieked, then realized what he had done and looked around the empty park in case anyone had heard him, “I mean, Stiles! What are you doing here?”

 

“I thought you deserved a reward for being such a good boy today! Besides, I finished all my work early so I decided to bring you something.” Stiles said, nibbling on Derek's ear distractingly. 

 

“I...I don't need any more surprises.” Derek said, trying not to get too caught up in the feeling of teeth on his skin.

 

“Well, the surprise isn't really for you anyway.” He held up a big bag of peas. “I had to defrost them, but they are good to go now!”

 

“Peas?”

 

“For your ducks, dummy.” Stiles said opening the bag and holding it out to Derek. 

 

“You are sure it won't hurt them?” Derek was starting to think that that five year old have given him a complex.

 

“I am sure, I double checked my sources. The only harm we could do is getting them too used to people feeding them...and these ducks are a lost cause there.” Stiles assured.

 

Derek reach in and grabbed a few peas before tossing one toward the nearest duck. At the plop of the pea hitting the water all the birds nearby were on instantly on alert. Derek tossed a second pea and it was like a moment out of Jurassic Park, they moved as one towards the little splash, one actually running on the water in a bid to get there first. Three went bottoms up over the tid bit and the victor appeared nom-ing down the treat. Derek took pity on the rest and tossed out a handful into the middle of the feeding frenzy. Stiles joined him and together they made sure all the ducks got a snack...and that they each got a few kisses. 

 

“I am glad you came.” Derek sighed as he nuzzled into Stiles's neck.

 

“Well, my apartment is literally right there.” He pointed to a building that you could just see over the trees across the street, “Actually, you want to come up while I get dressed for the concert?”

 

“Yeah, that would be cool. I would like to see your place.”

 

“I may need to make some room in the hallway so your chair can fit through, just move a little table and junk.” Stiles said as he clambered off Derek's lap.

 

“I can leave it by the door and crawl in. It's not the most graceful but I can manage.” Derek shrugged as they walked. “I do it sometimes at home when I need a break from the chair.”

 

“You haven't when I have been over. Any reason why?”

 

Derek could feel his cheeks heating just a touch, “Well the chair is faster and more efficient in my house since it is built for it and...the other part is silly.”

 

“You know I won't think so, not if it is something that really bothers you.”

 

“It doesn't bother me...per say...it is just, I don't crawl like you think of a baby would, I don't have the thigh strength for that as of yet.  It is more like a slightly aloft army crawl, and I kind of feel like something out of a horror movie. Like, can you imagine waking up in the middle of the night and something was just scuttling around on the floor? I may have freaked myself out about it and didn't crawl at all at night for a while.”

 

“You paint a vivid picture and I can see freaking myself out over something like that. Scott and I were backyard camping one time and he told a scary story about a man with a hook. Later that night when my dad came to check in on us his silhouette on the tent had us both screaming and running inside. We didn't camp again for months. We were fourteen and way to old to be that traumatized, but you can't help what your brain freaks out over. Also, and this is a public safety announcement, I am totally terrified of frogs. Don't ask me why, I don't know, there is no incident involving the creepy little things that I know of, but if one jumps out at me I am gone. Just so you know.”

 

Derek snorted, “I will keep that in mind. What about toads?”

 

“Nope, no toads either. Reptiles in general not my thing...except Godzilla, because you know GODZILLA!”

 

“I found a tortoise once that I named Godzilla. I kept it in a shoebox under my bed and fed it cherry tomatoes and lettuce. Then my mom found it and said I had to put it back in the forest. I was so sad. I think my mom felt bad because when I found an abandoned baby bird a few weeks later she let me keep in for a month until it was big enough to fly. She was less understanding about the raccoon though.” Derek smiled at the happy memories.

 

“You tried to catch a raccoon?” Stiles laughed.

 

“Oh I didn't need to catch it. It was a baby too, and ran in front of my mountain bike. I swerved, but it got so scared it ran straight into the lake. I stood still trying to let it calm down and return to shore, but it just kept going then started struggling. It went under so I swam out and got it, wrapped it up in my shirt and took it home.”

 

“And your mom flipped out about it?”

 

“Not until she caught me letting it sleep in my bed a week later.”

 

Stiles burst out laughing. “You are a little animal whisperer aren't you?”

 

“We lived in the middle of the preserve growing up, and I would spend all my free time just wandering around out there. It was nice. After the fire I didn't go back there much.” Derek tried not to let the sad memory darken the playful mood.

 

“You sound like you miss it. Maybe we could go for a hike next week. I think there are some trails that are wheelchair accessible.” Stiles unlocked the door to his apartment, “Maybe you could charm me a squirrel, I have always wanted a squirrel.”

 

“I am not a Disney princess,” Derek muttered as he wheeled after Stiles though the door. 

 

And yeah, cramped didn’t even begin to describe the place.  It was tiny.  Even if Stiles moved a shoe rack and hall table Derek had doubts that he would be able to fit down the hall. Luckily it was a relatively short hall, so he wouldn't have to crawl far.

 

“Sorry, I know it isn't much!” Stiles laughed self deprecatingly, “I am doing the whole struggling artist thing. Or well I could have just stayed living at my dad’s, but no.”

 

Derek chuckled and lowered himself out of his chair, “It is fine, daddy. I'm not judging.”

 

It was always more uncomfortable crawling when there was a person hovering above, but it was less so with Stiles. It didn't feel quite as degrading, like he was groveling or something, and more like he was just getting from point A to point B. Derek supposed it was just something he had to get used to.

 

It was a pretty fast trek to the living room, and in only a few minutes he was tucked up on a small couch that had seen better days. Everything in the house seemed to be run down but clean, with the exception of giant drawing desk that dominated the space. That was the exact opposite, it was very new and very cluttered. 

 

Besides being a bit worn around the edges the house was quite homey. There were lots of paintings and drawing hung up, many which were obviously Stiles. He had knickknacks on shelves and if some were obviously well loved action figures, who was Derek to judge. It was a far cry from Derek's sterile apartment. 

 

Stiles started rummaging through a dresser against a wall pulling out a band shirt and some dark jeans. “Oh, when you said concert, I was picturing like an orchestra or something.”

 

Stiles laughed, “No, Melissa is a closet heavy metal fanatic and there is a concert just a few towns over. And I drew the short straw so I am the designated driver.” He did a big face shudder, “Three hours of pounding base with no booze? Lame!”

 

Stiles started stripping down and changing right there and Derek had a hard time not ogling him. He tried to distract himself, “Why is your dresser in here and not in your bedroom?”

 

“This is my bedroom!” Stiles grinned, “It is an all purpose living room/office/bedroom combo! It even functions as a yoga studio when I am feeling antsy (you outgrow ADHD my ass!). But hey, at least I can jack off anytime I want without worrying about my dad barging in.”

 

“But...where is your bed?”

 

“You are sitting on it. Technically it is a pull out, but it has been a little stuck for the last few months so I just sleep on it as is.”

 

Derek looked at the little couch in horror. Stiles may be thin, but he was tall and there was no way he could stretch out on this thing.

 

“It is ok, really, I am young and spry!”

 

“No wonder you don't sleep well, daddy! And your desk is right there so you never get to put your work out of your mind. Of course you are always getting up to work.” Derek groused.

 

“I will get a new place when the book is finalized. I already told the landlord that I won't be renewing the lease in July.” Stiles bent over to tie his converse and Derek’s attention was pulled from his horror at Stiles living situation and focused completely on Stiles's outfit.

 

His jeans were like, “Oh, wow.” 

 

Stiles voice deepened as he chuckled, “See something you like, big guy?”

 

Derek swallowed, “Yes, daddy.”

 

Stiles sauntered over and plunked down next to Derek, opening his arms and legs, “Have time for a snog?”

 

“I am not the one on a schedule.” Derek pointed out, even as he was stretching out to lay in the vee of Stiles's legs, “Also, since when are you British?”

 

“No snarking me. And Harry Potter shaped my childhood, so if I want to say snog I can say snog.” And that was the end of talking for the moment.

 

When they both needed to come up for air a few minutes later, breaths panting and chests heaving, Stiles looked at his watch with a groan, “I hate to cut this short, but I need to run. I want to give you something before we head out.”

 

He got up and rummaged through a closet, pulling out a suitcase with a luggage lock holding it closed. He unlocked and opened it, but the lid hid the contents for Derek's view. Stiles dug around for a minute, but made a happy noise when he found what he was looking for. He hid it behind his back as he closed back up the suitcase.

 

“So this isn't new or anything, and you totally don't need to take it, but I thought it might give you something to play with since I won't be there tonight.” Stiles pulled his hand around and in it was held a slender dildo. It wasn't particularly large, definitely smaller than Stiles's actual cock, but was actually fairly realistic looking, “This is a very special dildo. It was my very first one, and it has only ever been in my ass. It hold some sentimental value, but I just don't have the time to devote to this little guy anymore. I was wondering if you would like it.”

 

Derek gulped, “It’s been inside you?”

 

“If that squicks you out it's ok, I mean I obviously clean and sanitize everything, but it is totally fine if you don't want…”

 

“No! No, I mean it’s good,” Derek interrupted, “I just meant, like wow.”

 

His hand reached out of its own volition and ran along the slit in the soft spongy head as he started to worry his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

“Oh man, your pupils just visibly dilated.” Stiles said on a breathy laugh, pushing the toy into Derek's hands, “I am guessing you like it then?”

 

“Yes, daddy.” Derek held his prize, feeling the slight give of the rubbery material. Stiles had given this specially to him. His first toy. Never used on any other subs. It meant something, Derek could tell, and his voice was stupidly breathless in response,  “Thank you, daddy.”

 

“I don't want you to try anything until after you eat some dinner. Text me when you are in bed and I will tell you what to do then.” Stiles said standing and nonchalantly giving Derek a sturdy arm so he could more easily slide to the floor.

 

“Ok, daddy. Will you put it in the pocket on my chair?” As he handed it over, since he needed his hands free to maneuver in the narrow space. 

 

They said their goodbyes in the parking lot before Stiles got in his Jeep after offering twice to drive Derek home. Derek declined. He had enjoyed the trip over and was looking forward to the trip back. There was a little food truck had set up shop at the entrance of the park and Derek thought it would be nice to enjoy another meal with the ducks.  Luckily the food truck had cups of corn on the menu so he had something to share with his new friends.  

 

One hour and one pizza-hot-dog (surprisingly delicious) later Derek headed home. He had spent most of that hour thinking over everything that had been changing in his life. The last week had felt like breaking free of the grasp of some monster that had started to get its tentacles on him well before the accident. The imaginary beast was still lurking around the corners, but it seemed less formidable. He could focus on other things, he could want things, he could enjoy things. It was a novel feeling. 

 

And number one on the list of things to be enjoyed was his time with Stiles. He thought of all the things that Stiles was showing him. Who knew people were into so many different kind of things?! And that apparently Derek was one of them. Going through the kink negotiation list has been an eye opening experience into his own inner psychi. Somehow Stiles had recognized his cravings before Derek had even realized what they were. Derek had always felt so empty and vulnerable, and he had never quite figured out why. No wonder everyone kept saying Stiles was such a good Dom. And now he was all Derek's. His daddy. 

 

Derek should feel more surprised about figuring out the little side of himself, but it just felt like putting a name to a feeling that was always there. There was a freedom in knowing that the impulses that he had were accepted by someone. It was as if for the first time in his life he was actually getting to be himself. He thought about the Little list Stiles had give and determined to look it over first thing in the morning.

 

The sky was just starting to darken around the edges when Derek let himself into his apartment and debated going to bed. He decided to take a shower first and let his muscles relax from being out all day, his skin felt a little tight too tight, probably from the dried sweat or maybe it was anticipation. On the way to the bathroom Derek dropped his present form Stiles on the bedside table, standing it up on the flat base. Anticipation started pooling warmly in his stomach as he went to go get clean and ready for bed.

 

Derek hoisted himself into bed, pulling the pillows behind him until he was comfortably lounging. He reached for the dildo. He smiled and squeezed it. It was a bit soft and squishy. Testing it he bent the head down and giggled a little as it popped back up. He wanted to keep playing with it, but he had promised his daddy that he would call him when he got it bed.

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

_ I am in bed daddy. _

To: Derek

From:Stiles 

_ Did you remember to bring your present? _

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

_ Yes _

 

To: Derek

From:Stiles 

_ Good boy. The lube still there? _

 

Derek looked at the other bedside table and grabbed the frankly ridiculously large bottle.

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

_ Yes _

 

To: Derek

From:Stiles 

_ Good, I am almost to the bathroom. I am calling you in just a minute _

 

The phone rang and Derek was feeling breathless already as he accepted the call. 

 

“Hi angel boy.” Stiles voice was like a spark and Derek felt his skin ignite with want. 

 

“Daddy,” Derek breathed.

 

“Oh, I know that voice. How deep are you sweetheart?”

 

Derek blinked at the question. He hadn't noticed sinking down, but yeah he was feeling good. All comfy and playful. “Oh, a little under daddy.”

 

Stiles chuckled that sent a nice feeling shiver down Derek's spine. Then he had the most horrible thought, “Wait daddy, does that mean I can't play with my new toy anymore?!”

 

It was mostly  _ not _ a whine...kinda.

 

“Do you still want to play with it?”

 

“Yes please!”

 

Stiles chuckled again, “Ok baby, ok. I have to go in a moment, but I want to give you some ground rules. Can you listen to me very carefully?”

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

“First you need to prep yourself really well if you put it in your bottom. You use lots of lube and work up to at least two fingers first, ok?”

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

“Second, if you want to put it in your mouth, that is fine, but if it has already been in your bottom you have to go wash it first, understand?”

 

“I can do that?”

 

“Sure you can, sweet boy. Use your imagination, you can do anything as long as you don't hurt yourself.”

 

“Wow, ok.”

 

“Also, I want you to text or call me when you are done. Or if at any point you feel like you need me. I want you to explore, but I need to make sure you are ok.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

“I know you can. You are such a good boy for me. Now go have fun, and remember: lots of lube!”

 

Derek giggled, “Ok, bye bye daddy.”

 

“Have a good time, angel.”

 

Derek tossed the phone aside and took a moment to bask in just how great his daddy was. Even from miles away he made everything better. Derek felt flushed and tingly and excited, like he had just been told it was ok to do something forbidden. 

 

Derek looked at the lube and dildo laying beside him. Where to start? Smirking to himself he grabbed up the dildo again. He stroked the smooth surface. This had been inside his daddy. The very first thing his daddy had put inside himself, and now it would be the first thing Derek put inside himself...on his own at least...daddy's fingers and cock didn't count…and neither did the enema nozzle in his bathroom since that wasn't for sexy purposes. 

 

This was a special toy and Derek hugged it to his chest and may or may not have squealed. He rubbed his cheek against the cool rubber that was already warming to his touch. Daddy had said he could do anything he wanted with it. ANYTHING. Derek stuck his tongue out and gave it a quick lick up the side and giggled. It tasted funny, not bad, but the taste of his daddy was better. Popping the tip in he swirled his tongue around the end. It was fun running his tongue over the slippery surface. He pulled off, the bubbling warmth pooling in his stomach getting to be too much.

 

For the first time in forever Derek wanted to play with his body. He felt a wondrous lightness and excitement. Even his first explorations of his own body had been furtive and tinged with the fear and slight shame of inappropriate behavior. Now he felt that same curiosity about his new body, but without the sour tinge. His daddy wanted him to do this. It wasn't wrong. It was exciting and safe all at once.

 

The push pump on the giant lube bottle was a bit too fun and Derek found himself with an overflowing handful after a few too many pumps. Instead of feeling guilty, he gleefully slid rubbed his hands together then started sliding them all over his torso. He giggled at the slippery glide over his now shiny chest. Would daddy like Derek all slippery? Would he rub him all over?

 

His touch started to burn hotter at thoughts of his daddy. He chewed at his lip as his hands tried to find those magic places his daddy always found. He sucked him a breath as he rubbed circles around his peaking nipples. He didn't have the patience of his daddy though and was quickly pulling and rubbing them, sucking his lip harder and whimpering. Derek pinched harder and arched at the amazing shock of lightning bolting through his body, but didn't quite reach that same floaty place daddy took him to. That was alright though, he still felt really good.

 

Derek squirted more lube onto his hands...daddy had said use lots…and decided to explore down below. He slathered his whole pelvis in slippery fluid, gliding his hands lightly over everything. He was a little hard again and took hold of the small handful. It was odd that it didn't bother him right now...Derek knew that it normally did...maybe it had to be with feeling a bit little right not? He didn't know, and didn't really care. It was actually a bit fun to squeeze and pull and the little erection. It felt nice, but not wow nice, so he played with it a little longer. It did get a bit firmer, but by now Derek was eager to move on. 

 

He had to sit up a bit and manually splay his legs out so he could reach that special place. When he bent forward he could just see it glistening with all the lube and shivered as he ran a finger over it. Done with slow exploration, Derek pushed the finger in, squirming at the smooth stretch. It was beyond addicting and he wanted to try daddy's toy, but he had promised to first do two fingers. And so, with his bottom lip firmly clenched in between his teeth Derek started to work himself open.

 

He was panting and squirming and whining high in his throat by the time he was ready for his toy. Derek had tried to reach that magic spot inside himself, but he couldn't get deep enough in this position. He needed to work on being more stretchy. Maybe start doing extra yoga, but that was a fleeting thought in the need of the moment. His hand scrabbled impatiently for the toy, fumbling slightly with all the slickness as he tried to get it into position.

 

The feeling of that blunt head teasing his hole had Derek closing his eyes, picturing his daddy poised over him, murmuring all those sweet things in Derek's ear.

 

“Please daddy!” Derek whimpered even as he pushed the toy home. And that is what it felt like. Home. Like this is how he should always feel, full and safe and so so good.

 

He pushed the toy in and out, reveling in the stretch and full feeling. He shivered as he found the angle that his right at all the sensitive places and wasted no time in focusing all of his efforts in making those tingles of little lightning bolts shoot along his spine. 

 

The feelings built and built until he was teetering on that edge but couldn't quite fall over it.  _ Please, please, please.  _ He begged his imaginary daddy.

 

_ You like that angel? You like my special toy? _

 

“Yes daddy! Please!”

 

_ Patience little one.  _ He would say with a chuckle that Derek swore he could feel despite it only being in his head,  _ I know just how good this toy feels. I remember it stretching me open me up. You want to see that some time? Me fucking myself with the same toy that is in you right now? _

 

“Oh, oh yes!” And Derek felt an orgasam sweep over him. His muscles clenched and released and all that existed was that quick flash of pleasure that eclipsed all else. 

 

He relaxed back into the pillows, letting the soft floaty feeling overtake him as he left the toy embedded in his still sensitive hole. He felt boneless and sleepy, he wanted to float like this forever. The only thing that would make this better was if he had daddy there to cuddle him. Daddy made everything better. 

 

Oh, and Derek was supposed to call him now that he was done. Or should he get cleaned up first? He really didn't want to move yet, so call daddy first. 

 

The phone rang a few times before It connected and Stiles was shouting over some truly deafening music, “Hold on one minute, have to get out of this crowd.”

 

Derek wasn't even sure Stiles could hear the “Yes, daddy,” he replied. 

 

The music abruptly dimmed and Stiles slightly heavy breathing could be heard over the phone, “Hi, sweet boy!”

 

“Hi daddy.”

 

“Still a bit under, sweetie?”

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

“Did you manage to have any fun?”

 

“Yes, lots. Thank you for the present. I miss you though.”

 

“I miss you too, angel boy. And I am glad you had a good time. You will have to tell me all about it tomorrow.”

 

Derek pouted a little, “Tomorrow is very far away, daddy.”

 

“Aww, sour smurf, I know it is hard. But you just close your eyes and get a good night's rest then I will come over first thing.”

 

“Daddy, can I…”

 

“Can you what, sweet boy?”

 

“Can I...I mean...do I have to take it out to sleep?”

 

Stiles took a deep breath, “You still have it in?”

 

“It feels good. Like part of you is here in me.” Derek said, his face heating a bit.

 

“Fuck, that is hot. Ok, so public boners are going to be a thing tonight I guess.” Stiles chuckled, “And normally I would say it is fine, but I don't know if that is a great idea until we know more about your bowel control after extended wearing. If you like the full feeling I will print you a small anal plug to start with. There is less risk of incidents that way.”

 

“Awww,” Derek sighed, “ok.”

 

“Sorry, baby boy.” Stiles said sorrowfully.

 

“Can we have cuddles as soon as you come over in the morning?”

 

“Yes, angel, first thing.”

 

“Ok, thank you daddy. I prolly should go clean up...I am starting to get sticky.”

 

“Good idea, sweet boy. Have a good night. I miss you.”

 

“Miss you too daddy. Night night.”

 

Derek still took a few more minutes to revel in the good feelings before easing out the toy and making his way to the bathroom to clean up. He learned a few valuable lessons: 1) he liked it much more when daddy cleaned him up 2) lay down a towel on his chair next time he plans on sitting immediately after fun times and 3) the warm spray of water cleaning out the excess lube from his hole felt really nice and soothing.

 

He cleaned and dried his present thoroughly before bringing it back with him to the bed. It was too special of a toy to be left in the dark bathroom all alone, Derek reasoned. He snuggled back under the covers trying to settle for the night, but something was tickling at the back of his mind. He opened his eyes, immediately focusing on the dildo standing lonesomely on bedside table and determined that even that wasn't fair to it. It had just made him feel so good, it deserved special treatment tonight. He reached out and dragged it under the covers, cuddled to his chest. 

 

He instantly felt a bit better. It was still warm, and it was soft, and a kinda squishy...in a soothing way. He gave the head a little kiss and rubbed his cheek against the smooth surface, his eyelids already starting to droop. His daddy may be far away, but at least he had a little reminder of him tucked to his heart. 

 

Derek woke to his alarm clock blaring and glared at it with bleary eyes. He wanted to roll back over and get some more sleep, but Kira was coming today, so up he sat, reaching over to shut off the alarm. As he started stretching and rubbing down his legs, stiff from sleep, his hands bumped the little dildo, tucked halfway under his thigh. He blushed as he pulled it out, remembering cuddling it to sleep like some little teddy bear. That was weird, right? 

 

He shoved it away in his bedside drawer and determined to ignore the buzzard things he did when he was little. Once he was stretched enough to start with he maneuvered into his chair, grabbing his phone from its charger. It was then he noticed a text waiting from Stiles that was just a stream of emoji: kissy face, angel face, sleeping face . Derek grinned as he rolled his eyes.

 

He sent a quick, ‘Good morning daddy.’ 

 

And rushed off to finish getting ready and eat some breakfast before Kira arrived.

 

PT went fairly smoothly, with minimal teasing and prodding from Kira. Derek went through all his usual exercises and stretches and Kira was happy with the continued, almost imperceptible, improvement in his thigh mobility.

 

Derek sighed, he hated when each infinitesimal muscle twitch was cause for celebration. It wasn't like it made any real difference. 

 

“Don't give me that look, mister,” Kira said with hands on hips, “You know as well as I do that this could mean some of the nerve damage is healing. It is a slow process, but if you keep up with your training, it is likely you will gain more and more strength and mobility.”

 

Derek harrumphed and Kira just shook her head and smacked him upside the head playfully.

 

By the time she left Stiles had sent him a text.

 

To: Derek

From: Stiles

Good morning, sweet boy

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

You have a good night?

 

To: Derek

From: Stiles 

My bed was lonesome without you

 

To: Stiles 

From: Derek

You mean your couch

 

To: Derek

From:Stiles

Tomato, tomato

 

To: Derek

From: Stiles

I guess that saying doesn't really for in writing...Anyway when do you want me to come over?

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

Now

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

Although actually maybe in an hour? I wanted to do something first

 

To: Derek

From: Stiles

Ok, see you soon sweetheart

 

Derek set aside his phone and pulled out the kink negotiation papers and flipped to that unfilled last page and read it over again.

Little Play

  * Rating:
    * If your play was a movie, what rating would it have?
      * G
      * PG
      * XXX
  * Sex:
    * Do you want sexual contact in your play? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
    * If so what types?
      * Kissing:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Hugging:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Frottage:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Fondeling:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Oral Sex:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Anal Sex:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Masterbation: Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Fisting:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Sex Toys:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
  * Body Image:
    * Are there any things about your body that you want to ignore during play or imagine are different than they are?  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
    * If so which things?
      * Size:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Hair:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Penis:  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Other? _________
  * Language:
    * Will you use improper language? 
      * Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
    * If so, what sort:
      * Baby language/improper pronunciation? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Improper Grammar Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Substitution of baby words? (potty, peepee) Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Substitution of body parts? (weewee, bottom) Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Do you want to be ‘allowed’ to use swear words? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Do you want your language to be:
        * Lovingly Corrected? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
        * Punished? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
        * Encouraged? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
  * Partner’s Language:
    * Should your partner be allowed to swear in front of you? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
    * Should they substitute body parts? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
  * Discipline
    * Do you want to be disciplined when little? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
    * Do you want the discipline to have an erotic element?  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
    * Would any of the following require dicipline?
      * Not listening or following instructions?  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Being sexual? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Not being sexual? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Using bad language? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Not finishing chores? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
    * What type of discipline is ok?
      * Verbal:
        * Affectionate verbal? (Don't do that sweetie)  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
        * Cold verbal? (Don't do that)  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
        * Threatening verbal? (Don't fucking do that) Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Physical:
        * Grabbing?  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe 
        * Pinching?  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
        * Spanking? Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
        * Caning?  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
        * Paddling?  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Other? 
    * Little Needs/Wants
      * Pacifier/Thumb Sucking Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Cuddling  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Bottle Feeding  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Diapers Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Little Clothes  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Play Dates with Other Littles  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Sexualizing Little Toys  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Sexualizing Little Games  Yes ~ No ~ Sometimes ~ Maybe
      * Other:



 

He wanted Stiles to be there when he actually filled it out, but he wanted to come to some decisions on his own and take some time to really focus on that other part of himself. He chewed his bottom lip as he read and re-read the list, making sure he gave a good amount of thought to each section. The sound of the doorbell startled him and he looked up, shocked to see that an hour had already passed.

 

He rolled over to the front door, and grinned brightly at the site of Stiles hefting an overnight bag along with his backpack. 

 

“G’morning Sunshine.” He beamed, bending down and giving Derek a smacking kiss.

 

“It is almost noon.”

 

“ _ Almost _ is the operative word. Want to go out for lunch?”

 

“Actually...could we eat here? I wanted to finish going through the list.”

 

Stiles’ eyes brightened, “Yes, yes let’s do that.”

 

Derek snorted, “Excited much, daddy?”

 

Stiles tapped Derek’s nose, “Don’t sass me, angel.”

 

Derek kissed his extended finger tip, “You like it.”

 

Stiles chuckled, “You know I do! Now how about I make us some sandwiches and you tell me your thoughts on the list.”


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little talk. 
> 
> I am adding infantalism to the tags, since these guys are toeing that line a little bit!

“So, we have already discussed or figured out a few things...like your little self seems pretty open to sexy times.” Stiles had tucked himself into Derek's lap as they ate and looked over the paper.

“Umm, yeah. I feel more...more…”

“uninhibited?”

“Yeah, uninhibited when I am under.” Derek blushed and focused on wiping some crumbs from his sandwich off of Stiles's pants so he could look down.

“It is cute,” Stiles said, nuzzling into Derek, “You get all hot and bothered, but innocent at the same time. Makes me just want to gobble you up.”

Derek grinned sheepishly as he hid his face in Stiles's neck. Stiles kissed his hair, “You staying with me up here? Because as much as I love spending time with Little Derek, I need you fully here for negotiations.”

“I am all here, daddy.”

“Good, sweet boy. Now any of these in the first section no goes?”

Derek reach out running his finger over them, “They are all good, except...maybe to f-fisting? I want to try it first…”

“That sounds like a good idea. It would definitely be important to be prepared for that level of intensity.” Long fingers sneaking into Derek’s hair for some scritches. “Next section, body image. Anything you want me to ignore?”

“Well I guess I feel smaller when I am little...so maybe don’t blatantly point out that I am actually quite big. I mean, I know you can’t...can’t carry me or anything, but...yeah ignore it I guess.” Blarg, articulating was hard.

“Is that something you would like? To be carried?”

Derek flushed bright red, “I’m too big.”

“But you want it?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles nodded with a thoughtful look on his face, “What about the rest?”

“For body hair, I think also ignore. I could shave or wax everything off I suppose.”

“Only if you want to. You don’t have that much chest hair, just a little happy trail. And if you wanted to rid your hair on your legs and groin I would like myself or a professional to help you. Without full feeling in your lower half it would be too easy to unintentionally injure yourself if you have never done it before.”

“I have done it before.”

That made Stiles blink in surprise, “Really?”

“For swimming in high school. Coach would have us shave down for meets, but it irritated my skin so I would normally use those wax strips. Only my arms and legs and chest though.”

“Oh, please tell me tell me you wore a speedo!”

Derek snorted, “No, normally a jammer.”

“Are those the super tight long shorts?”

“Yup.”

“Nice.” Stiles was nibbling on Derek’s neck a bit and that was starting to get them both a bit distracted. With a shake Stiles pushed himself back and looked back at the list.

“What about your penis? I know that we said that we were going to have a talk about how you feel about it and haven’t yet.”

Derek looked down ashamedly, “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, it just hasn’t come up yet. Now is as good a time as any, if you are up to talking about now we can, or we can leave it for another time.” Stiles said soothingly.

“I just don’t know what there is to say about it. It doesn’t work right anymore.” Derek grumbled with a scowl at their laps.

“Hey, Sour Smurf, none of that grousing.” Stiles chucked him under the chin, “I am not as concerned with functionality as much as understanding your discomfort.”

“Ok.”

“I don’t think we need to go into it too much. Maybe that is something you can talk about when you meet with Dr. Geyer (I set up an appointment on Tuesday and one with Mr. Deucalion on Thursday). Don’t worry I also bought us a big calendar to hang up in here so we can keep track of each other’s schedules...I didn’t think a Google Calendar would go over too well with you…” Stiles chuckled at the look Derek gave him, “But, I digress, all I really need to know is if it is something you want me to ignore, or if you like it when I touch you there, or if maybe only under certain circumstances. It is all upto you.”

“Umm, I still don’t know...I mean it doesn’t feel bad, but as soon as I do I start thinking about how it should feel and what should be happening, and it kind of breaks me out of whatever place I am in before. Although…”

“What?” Stiles fingers were doing that magic head scratch again.

“It didn’t bother me as much last night when I was little. I played with it a bit. It didn’t feel any different, but the...I don’t know...the pressure was off. It was ok if it wasn’t the same because it was just a part of little me...that makes no sense.”

Stiles was quiet for a minute, “Maybe it does make sense. When you are mostly big you are embarrassed about not having a working ‘grown up’ penis, but when you are more little it doesn’t matter that that part of you isn’t all the way grown up yet. Does that sound at all possible?”

Derek mulled that over. He haddn’t ever thought about it in that way before, but it was possible that is why his perspective changed a bit when he allowed himself to be little. Maybe...maybe it could even be ok if he thought of it like that. Like it was just a little part of himself? It bared more thinking on, but it didn’t sound bad.

“How about I try approaching things from a new angle in that regard, one that I think may feel more natural to you, and we can see how things develop?” Stiles asked as he studied Derek’s face. At Derek’s nod of agreement they moved on. “Alright, language usage. You are a natural little and we haven’t done any staged little scenes so thus far you have speaking with a slightly more simplistic pattern, but not particularly with any baby talk or doing any substitutions or anything. Is that something that you would like to change?”

Derek had already thought over this section of the list and was for once fairly confidant in his conclusion, “I don’t want to have to think about it. I don’t think I will use ‘baby talk’, or whatever, not too noticably anyway. I...I do tend to use more substitutions in my head when I am littler than I have been comfortable saying out loud yet...but...but I think I would like it if you used them when talking to me, especially when I am littler, both for things and body parts. It...it makes me feel...mushy.” He scowled at giving away that last word.

“That sounds good, I like you doing what comes naturally to you. You say what you feel comfortable with and we will grow into it together. What about grown up words and swear words?”

Derek swallowed, “Would...would it be ok if it was context based?”

“How so?”

“Could I maybe...be encouraged during sexy time, but maybe punished outside of that?”

“Like if you drop a plate and say ‘Fucking Hell!’, you get a spanking. But if I am about to pound your ass I can ask you to say, ‘Fuck me please, daddy?’?”

Derek felt heat pool quickly in his stomach, “Yeah, yeah, like that.”

Stile gave him a smacking kiss, “That is very feasible. What if you aren’t feeling very little? Do you still want to be punished for swearing? And have me use little substitutions for body parts and the like?”

“Um, yes please.”

Stiles winked and made a note on the paper, “Ok, what about me? You want me to limit swearing around you when you are little?”

Derek shrugged, “That doesn’t really matter to me.”

“Well, I think we have already touched on this next question then. Do you want to be punished when little? And do you want it to hold an erotic element?”

“Yeah, both are good within reason.”

“Right, so any of these seem like reasons to be punished to you?”

“I don’t want to be punished for not feeling sexual, especially when little. The others are all ok.”

“Agreed. What about the others when you are big? Well, not the language one since we just covered that, but like if I ask you to call your doctor about something and you don’t.”

Derek thought about that, “I actually think that would be nice. I guess since I don’t feel a distinct distinction between my little and big self a lot of the time, lots of these things can apply most of the time...I can always safeword out if I am ever too uncomfortable with anything, or say yellow at least to let you know.”

“Exactly. Now this next section I actually don't like on this list and wish I had had time to make my own. Straight off I am not comfortable giving you any kind of verbal discipline except affectionately.” Stiles said adamantly, “As for the physical forms of punishment I would much more prefer spanking, paddling, time outs, overstimulation, etcetera.”

“That all sounds much better to me too,” Derek sighed, a bit relieved that he hadn't had to say no so many times and feel like he was eliminating almost all the options.

“Good, only one more section then, any other little wants or needs you have picked up on? We may run into more down the road, but do any of these seem appealing to you?”

“Cuddling, and toys are defining yeses. What would sexualizing toys and games entail?”

“Well sexualizing Little games could be anything from, like trying to play Jenga while wearing I licked you out, or naked Marco Polo, or anything like that.”

“That sounds fun.”

“Great! The toys are a bit different. Some littles like toys that look like traditional children's toys but have a sexual purpose. Some are just regular stuffed animals that can be used to tickle or tease sensually. Others are specially made with slots or dildos for fucking.”

“Oh, um.” Derek blushed as it reminded him of the cuddles he gave Stiles's dildo the night before, which he had purposely put out of his head this morning, thank you very much brain for dragging it up now.

“What is getting you all flushed, sweet boy?”

“It doesn't really have to do with this...not exactly. I just...I may have slept with your present last night…”

Stiles frowned a little, “I thought is suggested not sleeping with it in? I brought you a butt plug for you to try tonight for extended wear.”

“No, no...I didn't mean like that. I mean like in the bed, like holding it…” it was official his skin was going to burst into flames, “...like giving it snuggles…”

Stiles brushed Derek's bangs from where they were obscuring his eyes, “That was very sweet of you, nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Derek was still tempted to hide in Stiles's neck, but nodded instead.

“So, do you think a special toy to make you feel good and cuddle would be nice?”

“Maybe someday. But maybe just ease into it?”

“Ok, angel. What about little clothes?”

Derek shrugged, “Sometimes, I think that could be ok.”

“Diapers?”

Derek nibbled his lower lip into his mouth, “Um, I am not a baby, even when I am little.”

“True, you are a sweet little boy. But even sweet little boys sometimes have accidents in their pants, especially when their daddy has them hold it too long.”

Derek whimpered at the strength of the imagery that statement caused to form in his mind. “Okay, okay, yes...yes I want that. But not all the time.”

“Of course,” Stiles agreed, marking the sheet. “Bottles?”

“Would…would you be feeding me?”

“If you would like. We could maybe start with a bedtime bottle and see how it feels. I am not going to lie, the idea of holding you while you doze and drink is appealing to the nurturing part of me.”

“Yeah, we can try.”

“Let’s see, what next...pacifiers. Do you know if you had one when you were younger, or if you sucked your thumb?”

“Uh, yeah both, my mom said it was horrible to get me to stop. They had to hot sauce my thumb and take all the binkies away by force. Evidently I didn't sleep well after for months. I was old too, like five, I can remember part of it. But I don't think I need that now, unless you want it.”

Stiles cupped Derek's chin and ran a thumb over his bottom lip and the chapped skin there, “Do you realize you suckle your bottom lip sometimes? More often since you have been going under more frequently. You chew at it when you are nervous too.”

Derek blinked in surprise, yeah he worried his lips when he was thinking. He probably would have been a nail biter, but his mom had solved that with hot sauce too, “Uh, I guess.”

“I think you may enjoy a binky or your thumb more than you think. You don't have to by any means, but if nothing else it may save your lip some abuse.”

“Oh, uh it can't hurt anything to try, it just sounds weird. But, if we are trying diapers, bottles, and pacifiers...isn't that then babyism (is that what you called it?).”

“Infantilism, and some people may define it as that just based on the surface, but I think it has to do more with state of mind. You have the mindset of a little boy, not a baby, but even little boys like to be babied sometimes. If you change your mind we can always stop. Remember I am just here to open doors for you, it is up to you which ones we go though.”

“Thank you, daddy. I understand.” He snuggled into Stiles, “That everything?”

“Just one more thing on the list. Play dates with other littles. How would you feel about that?”

Derek had forgotten about that. “Uh, can we revisit that later? I want to figure out myself first before we go there.”

“Of course, angel. And one last thing, judging by the way you have answered these, you want our interactions to remain fairly consistent, no matter how far under you are. Does that seem right?”

“Yeah, I mean I am me no matter how big or little I am feeling...and I like when you treat me..special.” Derek wondered if he could possibly turn any redder, it was unlikely.

“I think it is because you are such a natural little and we won’t be role-playing much of anything. Now, how would you feel about a nap? I think that concert really took it out of me last night. I guess I am not as young as I used to be.”

Derek chuckled, “I would like that, daddy.”

Derek rolled them both to his bedroom and they clambered in bed, tangling themselves into a jumble of limbs. Derek sighed happily as they melded together. He had missed this so much last night, and judging by the way Stiles held him extra tight it was a mutual feeling.  
\------  
“Wake up, sleepy head.”

Derek groaned as a tickling heat tugging at his ear pulled him from sleep. Heat was already pooling in his stomach as he opened his eyes to see the hazy form of Stiles straddling him and nibbling on his ear. He blinked blearily trying to clear his vision.

“Daddy?”

“There you are, angel.” He said, popping up so Derek could finally focus on his grinning face, “We conked out for almost two hours, we need to get up or risk ruining our sleep tonight.”

“Ok, I’m up.” Derek said, rubbing at his eyes.

“Oh really?” Stiles asked with a ridiculous waggle of his eyebrows, “Just what are you up for?”

Derek laughed, pushing Stiles off him, “Daddy, I need to pee. We can play after.”

Stiles rolled away chuckling, “Well since I don’t have the mattress protector for that kind of play time yet, go ahead! I will be waiting.”

Derek rushed into the bathroom and took some extra time to make sure he was all clean...who knew what Stiles wanted to do? Better to be safe than sorry, right?

Stiles was lounging, completely naked, and there was now a shoebox-y looking thing on his bedside table. Stiles smile turned a little predictors as Derek eased himself back onto the bed.

“So, you get to make a choice about what we do this afternoon. You get to pick between fast or slow.”

“Um, what does each…”

“Nope, all you get to do is pick the speed, you will have to trust me to make both ways feel good.”

Derek worried his bottom lip, but Stiles reached over and pulled it out from between his teeth, “None of that baby boy. No hurting yourself.”

Blinking in surprise, Derek looked at Stiles for encouragement, and getting a little nod, he hesitantly brought up his thumb to nibble a little at the tip. Stiles smiled proudly at him which made warmth pool in Derek’s stomach.

“That’s my boy! Now, fast or slow, sweetheart?”

“Slow, please daddy.”

Stiles grin was warm and wicked at the same time, “Oh baby boy, I was hoping you would say that. Roll over, I will help you onto your knees.”

Derek rolled onto his stomach and Stiles lifted his hips, adjusting his legs so he was presented obscenely to the room...or at least he would have been if his sweatpants were off. Stiles knelt in between Derek’s knees and pulled Derek back by the waist so he was grinding against Stiles's naked cock.

Stiles bent his long body over Derek's, releasing his waist and sliding his hands up to ghost over Derek's nipples as he nibbled along Derek's shoulder blades. Derek knew, he knew, that they had just started, just he was already trembling with need and anticipation and he couldn't stop the high keening whine that squeezed unbidden out of his throats as long fingers ghosted over his nipples for a second time.

“I love how sensitive you are, angel boy. Your whole body, you whole being, was made perfect just for me.”

Lips, with the barest promise of teeth, trailed along Derek's spine. As hands continued their teasing, barely their caresses.

“Maybe you are a succubus instead of an angel, sent here to suck my soul out through my dick. Do you know I jerked off in the disgusting bathroom at the stupid concert because the thought of you here, fucking yourself with my first dildo had me so hard there was no hiding it in those tight jeans? Then when I got home I had to do it again, fucking myself on a different dildo, trying to picture exactly what you did to yourself.”

Derek whimpered, using his arms to push back against Stiles's naked body, “Daddy!”

“Ahh, ahh, you picked slow. I am going to keep you on edge for as long as I want, sweet boy. But, believe me, until then you are going to be thinking of nothing but your want to cum.”

Derek skewed his eyes shut and wondered if he had made the wrong choice or a very right one.

The caresses returned to his nipples and got a little stronger, “God, one day I am just going to play with these until you cry. I bet I could make you cum with just my fingers pinching you pretty little nipples and my tongue licking your perfect little hole. I bet if I did in for long enough even your little cocklet would be standing up wanting some attention.”

Derek was taken by surprise when his abs involved flexed in an attempt to thrust his hips forward at the words.

“Oh, you liked that idea, baby boy? Your body feeling all hot and tingly for me?”

It took Derek a few tries to get his voice working enough to gasp out the, “Y-yes daddy.”

“Good boy, let's give you a little reward for answering so nicely.” Long fingers pulled down Derek's sweats to his knees, exposing him to the cool air. He felt so flushed, even his limited nerve endings could pick up on the contrast in temperatures.

Stiles bent down, tongue bumping down over Derek's vertebrae and duping over his tailbone, straight to the sudden epicenter of Derek's focus. The licks this time we're long and unhurried and Derek groaned as no move was made to breach his opening.

“Daddddyyy!”

That earned him a chuckle and a light slap to an ass cheek, but didn't change the maddening strokes. Derek thought that he many actually start crying in frustration before Stiles tongue finally started delving inward.

“Fuck baby, I could just eat you out all day, but you want more than that, don't you sweetheart?”

“Yes, daddy, please!”

Stiles teased one slick finger into Derek's hole and began pumping it slowly, “Now I brought two things for tonight. One I know you will like, or we can use one to push your boundaries a little bit. After our talk today I am going to push a little.”

“Ok, daddy.” Derek panted, feeling a little nervous, but mostly excited to see what daddy had in store.

“Good boy, now remember your colors, if you ever get overwhelmed you let me know.” He pulled the shoe box onto the bed and pulled out a strip of black silky fabric.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Perfect, angel boy, now close you eyes.”

Derek complied immediately, his heart picking up the pace as the fabric slipped over his eyes and was fastened with deft fingers, which then carted through his hair soothingly.

“Color, sweetling?”

“Green, daddy.”

“Good.” Said Stiles's voice as he pet down Derek's spine in soothing strokes, ending with a firm squeeze to his presented cheeks. A long finger returned to his slightly loosened hole and was joined by another. Derek’s whole body felt primed for the moment when those teasing digits would make contact with that special spot…

“Oh, daddy!” He cried, pleasure sparking across his nerves, abs tensing and making him rock slightly precariously on his knees. Stiles free hand steadied Derek's hips, then traveled down the curve where thigh meets hip towards his groin. The path made a bit slick with the thin layer of sweat that Derek was already coated with.

“Shh, shh.” Stiles soothed, rubbing ever so lightly over Derek's prostate, pulling whimpers out of Derek that he had absolutely no control over, “Your body is so responsive to me, my sweet boy. Look even your little cocklet is trying to get my attention.”

Stiles's large hand wrapped around him and Derek's shuddered a little at how it surrounded his whole shaft. He felt so small in Stiles's big hand...but it was a good sense of contrast. Like Stiles had said earlier, it felt more natural right now for some reason. With the blindfold on and his limited feeling in his cock Derek couldn't quite tell how hard he was...but it didn't really matter.

“I don't want this little guy feeling left out, so part of the special toy I bought is for him.” Stiles said giving Derek a squeeze before letting go for a moment. When the hand returned Derek was distracted from most of what it was doing by the fingers still in his ass taking a more focused interest in his prostate again. He groaned and tried to grind back as best he could with only his arms for leverage, but the firm touches on his cock moving to his balls pulled his focus back in. He felt Stiles cup them both and give a squeeze...but he still could feel pressure on his cock. Derek wished he could see what was going on, because unless Stiles had grown an extra hand Derek was at a loss as to what was going on.

Then there was a little tug at his balls and the pressure there increased too. Derek frowned, his hips swaying again as his body tried to thrust forward again. Evidently some of the exercises with Kira must be paying off because he could feel a little power in his hips that time as they tried to fuck involuntarily into the weird pressure surrounding his cock and balls...not much strength or movement really, but more than he was expecting.

“Oh, you look so pretty all done up for me, angel. What's your color?” A hand now smoothing down his flank as fingers moved smoothly inside him, steering clear of his prostate and giving him a moment to form actual words.

“Green, daddy. Feels weird, but good.”

“Good boy, now just one more part of your surprise then we will take a little break to let you get used to your toy, before moving on. Ready, lovely boy?”

Derek nodded a bit frantically and Stiles chuckled as he started to pull out his fingers from Derek's ass. No sooner were they out that something else was pushing in. It was smoother and cooler that Stiles's fingers. Derek moaned as it flared out slightly as it moved further in and then settled. It wasn't particularly wide or long. He wiggles as much as he could trying to sense the details. It was definitely some type of plug, but it wasn't wide enough to press firmly against his prostate, just tease across it. Stiles's hand moved down to do fondle Derek's tight feeling balls...the action pulling at both the plug and the tightness around his cock.

“How does it feel, angel?”

“Good, it all feels good. Full and tight and...good.” Derek couldn't think of any other words to describe how he felt so vulnerable but so cared for all at once.

“Ok, sweetling, I am going to help you roll on your back for me. Moving will feel a little weird at first, but just let me know if anything pulls too tight or pinches.”

“Alright, daddy.” Derek replied easily as Stiles's steady hands eased him onto his side and then smoothly only his back, propped up on a few pillows. Stiles hadn't been lying when he said moving would feel weird. Every movement would make things jostle and swing and shift. It was mix of sensations that combined to create one frustrating teasing tension that started building.

“Wow, you look fucking beautiful, sweetheart. I could just eat you up that pretty cocklet of yours. In fact...I think I will do just that.” Stiles said so lecherously that Derek could practically feel the feral grin he knew must be adorning Stiles's face. He wondered what exactly Stiles had put on him, and was just starting to ask when he was thoroughly distracted.

“What...oh shit…” Derek’s words were choked off as firm, wet heat engulfed him. For the first time in a year a feeling in his cock echoed how it used to feel, not quite the same, but he was so, so, so not analyzing it right now. Right now was for reveling in the firm pressure and suction that was surrounding him. It was too fleeting though, and only after a few minutes the warmth moved off him and he sensed more than felt Stiles maneuver above him.

“Color, big guy?”

“Oh don't stop, please! Daddy, please!” Derek gasped out, he may be crying, he didn't know.

Stiles chuckled and Derek felt fingers removing his damp blindfold, “In good time, sweetling.”

Derek blinked up at Stiles hovering over him, his eyes warm, soothing honey. “How, how daddy?”

“We will get into the science behind it later, for now, just relax into it and try not to think too much, ok?” Stiles said, moving back down Derek's torso, settling back down between Derek's thighs allowing Derek to get a good view of his pelvis. There was a black band of rubber around the base of his cock, connected to another around his balls. There was another strip of black rubber leading from the second ring back and must be attached to the plug in his ass...and his cock was hard, like proper erection hard. And, fuck, he was crying again.

Stiles was up and had his arms around him in an instant, “Shh, shh, angel boy, no tears.”

Stiles maneuvered them so he was tucked behind Derek and was holding him against his chest, Derek’s quiet tears tucked into his long neck.

“It is ok if you want to stop, sweet boy.”

“No! No...it just...it's just a lot. I...I just…” Derek trailed off, not knowing how to voice the overwhelming mix of gratitude, amazement, and pleasure that were bombarding his brain, “just no stopping, please please no stopping.”

Stiles kissed Derek's temple, “Ok darling, ok. I won't stop. Just remember your colors if it gets to be too much.”

Derek took a grounding breath and nodded, un-tucking himself from Stiles's neck and receiving a languid warm kiss that had him relaxing into a puddle of goo in Stiles's arms. Stiles hands moved from soothing touches back to teasing ones. Fingers trailed downward, deviating from their path only to tweak for a moment at Derek's nipples. Derek groaned his head dropping back onto Stiles's shoulder.

Stiles alternated whispering in Derek's ear with tugging at it with his teeth as one of those dexterous hands clamped around his cock.

“Sweetling, you are being so good for me. You make me feel so good. Can you feel me? Feel my hand playing with your little cocklet?”

Derek whined plaintively at that magic little word that had his back arching, trying to thrust into Stiles's fist, but in this position he could move. “Ah, ah, angel. Let me do the work. But I asked you a question, my sweet boy, do you like your cocklet played with?”

“Yes, daddy.” Derek panted.

Every stroke of Stiles's hand along his shaft was firm, but slow, pulling at balls and plug. Everything was just enough to keep him on edge, but not push him over.

“Your little cock can get pretty big for such a little boy. I bet with some practice you could even fuck me. Would you like that? If some day your daddy got you all hard and then let his little angel fuck him.”

Derek whimpered, “Yes, yes daddy.”

“Only good little boys get to fuck their daddies though. Do you think you could be a good boy for me?”

Derek was beyond words, but nodded frantically.

“A good boy isn't going to cum until I say. Can you do that for me?”

“I’ll try d-daddy.” Dere gasped.

“Good boy, it is going to be hard, you know why?”

Derek shook his head.

“Because this toy has one more surprise for you. Now remember, not until I say.” And then Derek's world whited out as he was hit with a sudden and intense pleasure.

Thankfully, Stiles hand had stilled on his cock and was squeezing the base for a moment as Derek came back to himself to realize that the plug in his ass was now humming, vibration rubbing right against his prostate. Derek was sure the only thing that was keeping him from coming was the hand squeezing his cock. He panted, trying to get himself under control, but he realized that it was too much.

“Da-daddy, I'm going..I can't…”

“You can angel, just one minute. Hold it for one minute.”

Derek sobbed and bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. Stiles hand loosened and he stroked lightly up Derek's purpled shaft.

“Good boy,” he pumped a bit faster and precum started bubbling out of the tip even as tears ran freely down Derek's face, “Twenty seconds.”

The vibration in his ass started to pulsate to a pattern.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven…”

Derek squeezed his eyes shut trying with all his mite to hold on.

“...six, five, four…”

Don't, don't, don't..

“...three..”

Please don't.

“...two…”

Please!

“One.”

Derek screamed and came and sobbed, and Stiles just held him stroking his hair as the vibrations stopped and he floated slowly back down to earth.

“Let me get you comfortable, sweet boy.” Stiles said as he settled Derek into the pillows and when to work tenderly removing the toy from his now sensitive parts. He tossed everything on the bedside table and gathered up a warm cloth from the bathroom to gently wipe away all the drying tears, sweat, and cum. Then he was back, pulling Derek close and kissing him tenderly.

“You ok, my angel?”

“Daddy, that was...amazing.”

Stiles smiled and snuggled in even more, “Yes, you were.”

Derek stuck his tongue out at Stiles for that comment, which just made Stiles kiss him. Stiles brow furrowed as he pulled back from the kiss. He ran a finger over Derek's bottom lip and Derek felt the slight sting as Stiles's finger came away with a drop of blood mating the tip.

“You hurt yourself.”

“It isn't bad, I just bit a bit too hard.”

“No more abusing your poor lip! I don't like too see you bleeding.”

“Sorry, daddy.”

“It is ok, sweet boy. How about we whip up some quick dinner and pick up where we left off in out Marvel movie marathon?”

“Do we have to move? I am so comfy, daddy.” His voice getting smaller without him realizing it.

Stiles chuckled, “Going under isn't going to get you out of getting up, it is barely five, so we are not going to bed yet. Besides, I plan on another round after dessert.”

Derek grinned feeling playful, “Well you are pretty yummy, daddy. Maybe you can be my dessert?”

“Sounds good, darling boy. Now why don't you put on that shirt I bought you from LA and I will get in my pajamas and we can have a proper camp out in the living room? We can make a fort and everything. Does that sound fun?”

Derek's eyes widened, “Really?! That would be so cool. Could we have dinner in the fort?”

Stiles chuckled, “Sure, I will make some proper camp-out food. You feeling hot dogs or hamburgers?”

“Burgers! I will go get more blankets for the fort.” He was already rolling into his chair, post-sex lassitude forgotten in his excitement. Daddy really was the best.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short tidbit that was a long time coming! Sorry about that y'all, we are finally settled into our new home on the other side of the world, learning a new language and adjusting to a new job! But I will be writing and updating more frequently now that we are situated (for the most part). Once again, my apologies for the delay!

It took Derek a few minutes to locate the neon shirt that he hadn’t touched since he had tucked it in a drawer after Stiles had given it to him a few days ago. It was amazing that it had managed to hide in the drawer for so long since the rest of his clothes were mostly dark and about half the size of the giant shirt.

“Got it, daddy.” Derek announced, waving the shirt like a victory flag. Daddy turned, pulling his plain white shirt the rest of the way on.

“Wonderful, angel, give it here. I will help you.” Stiles took the shirt and waved it open. “Arms up!”

Derek raised his arms and allowed his daddy to pull the shirt down his arms and over his head. Stiles smoothed the fabric down, instructing Derek to lift himself up, and then tucked it down so it ended just above his knees. Derek ran his hands down the soft, thin fabric and looked up questioningly at his daddy.

“Isn’t it too big?”

“I think it looks perfect on you.” Daddy assured him, ruffling his hair and giving him a peck on the lips, “Let’s go make some burgers and get our movie camp-out started.”

Daddy started to walk away, but Derek grabbed the corner of his shirt, “But Daddy, I need to put on my...my underwear.” His cheeks heating up.

“Nope, no undies tonight. I want to be able to reach my little boy’s cocklet whenever I want.” Daddy said, with a hand sneaking down into the overly large neck of Derek’s shirt to brush over a nipple. The words, combined with the caress, had heat pooling already in Derek’s stomach.

“Ok, daddy.” Derek squeaked, as daddy’s hand smoothly extricated itself from his shirt.

“What a perfect boy. Now, let’s go eat.”

Derek rolled after him, having to pause every few minutes to pull up the neck of the shirt that kept slipping down to expose his shoulder. After the third slip, Derek gave up fixing it and just let it be.

Together they built a pretty decent fort, considering that they only had couch cushions and a little extra bedding to work with. Derek settled into their ‘tent’ and started watching the end of the movie they had last left off on, while daddy made them dinner. 

They ate their burgers, Derek snuggled in his daddy’s side, leaning back against his chest for some extra support. His daddy would occasionally kiss his temple, or wipe away some burger juice from his chin, or run a soothing hand up and down Derek’s back. Derek felt warm and safe and happy as he willingly sank a bit deeper into his little space. It felt so nice to have his daddy’s confident presence by his side. Derek gave a happy sigh and snuffled deeper into his daddy.

“You doing ok, baby boy?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Derek hummed happily.

“Angel, you are hurting your lip again.” Daddy chastised gently, his thumb coming up and tugging Derek’s lower lip out from where he had sucked it into his mouth without realizing it.

“Sorry, daddy,” Derek looked down, he didn’t mean to disappoint his daddy. He few a telltale prickling sensation at the corner of his eyes.

Daddy shifted them around, so Derek was cradled in his lap, “Don’t worry, my sweet boy, I am not upset with you for forgetting. I just want your lip to get better. Tomorrow we will go out and get a few things to make it easier for you. For tonight I want you to try using your thumb, just to see how it feels.”

Derek nodded, he was a little unsure and it felt a bit odd bringing his thumb to his lips. He started by just nibbling the nail a bit, just like he had earlier. His daddy smiled encouragingly, a large hand coming up and cupping the side of his face, daddy’s thumb stroking soothingly down his cheek. Derek closed his eyes relaxing into the touch. The self-consciousness of holding his thumb to his lips melted away and Derek allowed it to slip inside. Daddy’s hum of approval had Derek’s eyes fluttering open and as he gave that first tentative suck his eyes locked with his daddy’s. There was acceptance, warmth, and arousal all blatantly visible in those wonderful amber eyes. 

“What a good little boy for me,” Daddy crooned, as Derek found a suckling rhythm that felt natural, “I am so proud of you, my little love.”

Derek felt warmth bloom in his chest and closed his eyes, sinking into all the happy floaty feelings. He wasn’t asleep, but more relaxed and content than he had thought possible while conscious. 

Derek was pulled out of his cozy dozing by the buzz of his daddy’s phone, “Sorry about that, angel boy. Let me just go get that.”

“M’kay daddy.” Derek agreed around his thumb, as they disentangled themselves and his daddy clambered over to where his phone was perched on the coffee table that had been pushed aside to make room for their fort.

“Hey, Pops! What’s the word?...Yup, 4 o’clock…No, no red meat just because you are meeting someone new....It is not a national holiday so the answer is still no. What about that turkey burger recipe I sent you?...Ok, yes with bacon...No, no shotgun talk necessary, promise....I know, I know I am a horrible son. You can threaten me with your shotgun if it makes you feel better...Ok, see you tomorrow! Love you, Pops!”

Derek had only half tuned into his daddy’s conversation, contented to stay snuggled up in his little nest of blankets. As daddy hung up the phone Derek's thumb popped out of his mouth as he reached out for his daddy's cuddles. Daddy chuckled and flopped down pulling Derek on top of him so their legs were tangled.

“How deep are you, little one?”

“Still deep, daddy. That ok?”

“Of course, little angel.” Daddy’s hands skimmed down his sides, slipping under the hem of the overly large shirt and giving his bum a firm squeeze, “I love when you are little just as much as when you are big. No matter what, you are always my sweet boy.”

Derek giggled, “Daddy!”

“Sorry, little love, I can’t help myself,” Daddy grinned as he gave another firm squeeze to Derek’s cheeks.

“No teasing, Daddy.”

“Hey, who is the boss around here?” Daddy said, giving his bum a playful swat. 

Derek squealed in protest trying to squirm away, as best he could, off his Daddy’s lap, but only managed to bring the firm feeling of Daddy’s hard cock outlined through his pants against his own soft one. Derek liked that feeling. He wiggled again, pretending to be trying to escape, but really starting to rut against Daddy’s front. Using his arms braced on Daddy’s sides as leverage, Derek reveled in the way Daddy’s large cock rubbed back and forth against his still slightly sensitive little cock.

“Are you being naughty, baby boy?” 

Derek felt a thrill run down his spine and he bit his lip, avoiding his Daddy’s gaze. But the squirming thrill just made him rub more firmly into his daddy. 

“You know most little boys aren’t supposed to touch their daddies this way. They aren’t supposed to want to make their daddies feel good like this. But you are my special boy, right? You want to make me feel good, baby?”

Derek whimpered as heat coursed through him. He felt naughty and good at the same time. He felt tingly and hot. Not like the tingly and hot when he was able to cum, but almost like when daddy played with his nipples. “Yes. Yes, Daddy.”

Daddy’s big hands came up to support his hips and started guiding his movements, rolling their pelvises together. Derek’s shirt rode up and he could now see were his soft, little cocklet was teasing and rolling against the soft material outlining Daddy’s hard cock.

“Fuck, why is that so hot?” He heard Daddy groan softly before saying more loudly, “Sweet boy, I am going to cum soon, so if you want that dessert you mentioned earlier we better switch things up.”

Derek sucked his lip into his mouth, he did want to taste daddy again, but he didn’t want these good feelings to stop either. “Ummm…”

“How about this, angel, you suck me off so you stop hurting your poor lip. Then I will play with that naughty cocklet and your pretty nipples.”

Derek grinned, Daddy always knew what was best.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here is the next little chapter! A little Stiles/Derek time then we get to meet the sheriff. 
> 
> Sorry for the erratic publishing, my time is not my own but I will try to get more writing done as I can!

“Time to get ready to go, sweet boy.” 

“What?!” Derek looked up to the kitchen clock half in panic and half in confusion. It couldn’t be almost 4 yet, he had been counting down the hours until he would meet Stiles’s dad face to face…and his nerves had been steadily increasing with each revolution of the clock. Derek had thought that he had been hiding his growing agitation well, but Stiles’s next words made him realize that he had probably failed in that regard. 

Giving him a warm look, “We need to get you to relax before we have to he’d over, or else you are going to have an aneurism or something before we even make it there.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Derek had been trying not to worry, just like Stiles had told him, but evidently he had not been successful with that either. 

“Nothing to be sorry about. You can’t help your nerves, and it is my job to make you forget about them…so onward to the bedroom!” He ended with a regal shout and took Derek’s chair handles and practically ran to the bedroom, making fake horse noises the entire time. Derek choked out a laugh that was a mixture of exasperation and delight. 

“On to the bed with thee, my dear young lad.” He ordered, pulling to a stop right next to the bed.

“Are you going to keep that ‘knightly’ voice up the whole time? Because I don’t think I can pull off innocent stable hand too well.” Derek grumbled in amusement as he hoisted and rolled himself into the middle of the bed. It was a fast, if inelegant way to get onto the bed. 

Stiles clambered up after him shouting in mock outrage, “The audacity! I shall have to teach you a lesson for thy impudent mouth!”

That….was actually a tempting offer. Derek had been really eager to experience some sort of punishment, even as the thought sent some nervous butterflies loose in his stomach. Derek looked away, unable to look at his Daddy as he use a purposely disrespectful tone, “Like you could.”

There was just a half a beat pause, as if Stiles was quickly changing gears, then firm hands were rolling him over and lifting his hips. Stiles’s voice was back to is usual cadence, if a bit rougher and deeper, as he repositioned Derek, “You trying to test me, little boy?” 

Derek whimpered a little bit, but he wasn’t sure if it was an apology or want. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“Don’t ‘Sorry, Daddy’ me now. You can’t get out of this now.”

Derek felt his blood go hot and he gasped as those hard hands shoved his pants and boxers to his knees. Never in his life was he so glad that since the accident he pretty much only wore pants with elastic waistbands. Then he couldn’t think anymore because Stiles’s sting fingers were sneezing his ass, and it was delicious. 

“You should know better than to be smart with me. You know better, right boy?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“If you know better, then that means that you want this…that you need this. Is that right?”

“Yes, Daddy. Need it.”

“What do you need, little boy?”

“I need…I need to be punished, Daddy.”

One hand remained on Derek, sliding up slightly to support his hip as the other drew away, then returned with a force and speed that cracked against Derek’s skin and send a zing of heat up Derek’s spine. He groaned and flattened his chest further against the mattress so he could push back into Stiles more. The first slap was followed by many more, each causing more heat to build and more sensation to throb through his skin. It was as if each hit was waking up more and more nerves in his numbed flesh. Everything was starting to get more and more sensitive with each resounding smack. 

Derek started to tremble as the feelings built from heat to spikes of pleasurable pain. Derek knew he was making noises, most of which were embarrassing and would probably have fallen into the blubbering category. He wasn’t even sure when the first tears came, but soon they were flowing down his cheeks in a slow steam. 

Just when the sensations were going from a stinging heat to an intense burn, both Stiles’s hands returned to his cheeks, squeezing and massaging. Derek was turning into a puddle, and barely heard Stiles when he softly demanded, “Tell me your color, angel.” 

It took Derek a moment to remember how to talk, “Green, Daddy.”

“Describe your sensation to me.”

“It hurts, so good, but it hurts, Daddy.” Derek’s voice was small, but he didn’t feel little very much at all. He felt very big, but equally vulnerable.

“You are taking it beautifully. You really showed me you are how sorry you are for sassing, but we still have to do what I had planned on before your little bout of attitude. Did you go under?”

“I…I don’t think so, Daddy.” There was so many sensations ricocheting through him it was impossible to pinpoint anything down exactly.

“Good, angel. Now hold on, we aren’t done yet.” And with that Stiles’s mouth lowered and teeth latched onto the heated flesh of his ass. Derek cried out and he felt his hips jerk in one of those weak, involuntary thrusts. The teeth released and he could hear Stiles’s deep chuckle. “Those are getting stronger, can you tell? I think your body wants to heal up and get strong so that you can fuck me thoroughly one day.”

Before Derek could answer Stiles took another sucking bite into his skin and Derek couldn’t tell if he wanted to cry or moan. It was even more intense than last time they had done this. Derek didn’t know if the spanking had primed his nerve endings or what, but the feeling was sharper, hotter. The bite lessened and Derek could feel the hot swipe of Stiles’s tongue sooth the place before moving on. Derek felt the tears that he had shed during his spanking restart in a mixture of release and pained pleasure.

As Stiles’s hot mouth worked over his body Derek’s senses seemed to go all funny. The pain dulled and he started to feel all floaty the only thing anchoring him to his body were the hot sparks created by Stiles lips and teeth and tongue. It was almost like the feeling after an orgasam got all mixed up with the intensity of right before cumming. His limbs felt heavy and light at the same time and if he hadn’t felt so safe with Stiles Derek suspected that this would feel kinda scary. 

Warm hands were now soothing over his skin and Derek realized that Stiles was talking to him, possibly had been for a little while, time didn’t seem to be working properly. 

“...such a good boy, angel. You are doing so well.” 

Strong hands were rolling him over and Derek couldn’t seem to help. He was like some floppy rag doll and it was kind of freaking him out. He tried to call out to Stiles, to apologize in some way for being so useless, but Stiles just shushed him softly. 

“Take it easy, sweetling.” Stiles had Derek all curled up against him and was running soothing fingers through his scalp in the way that always had Derek melting. “Come back to me nice and slow, you are fine, I got you.”

Derek tucked his face slightly into Stiles’s shoulder and took a shaky breath.

“That’s it, baby boy.” Stiles kept up his stream of reassurance with both hands and words, helping Derek relax and float back into his body. 

Stiles must have sensed when he was more himself because he tipped his chin up so their eyes could connect, “There you are, my sweet boy. How do you feel?”

“Good, I think...” Derek tried to evaluate himself, but he felt groggy, like he had just woken up from a deep sleep. 

“You experienced a bit of subspace. I pulled back as soon as I felt you zone out, I didn’t want you to drop on your way back down. The first time you experience that can be pretty intense and disorienting.” While he talked, Stiles’s hands kept up a constant motion of rubbing, massaging, and lightly scratching. 

Thankfully his talk with Boyd and some of the stuff Derek had read from the websites Stiles had sent him had explained a bit about subspace, but reading about it and experiencing it were two completely different things. 

“Would you like me to grab you something to drink? Or do you need more cuddles first?”

Derek just clutched at Stiles’s chest, pulling him close. It was odd, he felt amazing and insecure all at once. It wasn’t so long ago that his emotions were simple, he only felt one thing at a time...although it had normally been boardum, anger, or uselessness. This bombardment of jumbled of feelings was terrifying and confusing and the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Stiles chuckled kindly, “Cuddles it is.”

It took Derek a while to finally find his words, “Thank you, Daddy.” 

Stiles kissed him softly and deeply, “You really ok, angel?”

“Yeah, it was just so much, I can’t describe it...”

“Thank is ok love, I have been there and even though everyone’s experience is different, I know what you mean.”

“You have subbed?”

“Just a few times. I knew when I was getting into the scene that I am naturally inclined to be a Don, but I also believe that I would not be able to treat a Sub with the respect and care they need without experiencing things from the other side.” Stiles grinned ruefully, “It did not come very naturally for me, but I had an experienced Dom and she took a lot of time helping me get into the right mindset and then an even harder time keeping me there. Evidently constantly analyzing and questioning your Dom’s actions is not conducive to falling into the proper headspace. You submit beautifully, for me it was like beating my mind against a wall.”

“I can’t picture you as a Sub.”

Stiles huffed, “It wasn’t a pretty picture. I don’t look georgious when I cry like you do.”

Derek felt his face heat at the mention of his tears. He didn’t even remember the last time he cried before he had met Stiles. Well that wasn’t exactly true...he had had a few breakdowns right after his accident, but never in front of another person. 

“Now, my little love, do you feel up to a shower? Or do you just want me to get us a hand towel? We have about an hour before we need to head over to Dad’s house.”

Derek tensed up at the mention of the upcoming visit, but Stiles imidiatly rolled so he was braced above Derek and squeezed his thigh, right over a newly tender bruise. “None of that. You are perfect for me. You make me happier than I have ever been, and my dad has already seen that. If you need help remembering that tonight, I want you to remember my marks on you. I have marked you because you are mine, my perfect sweet angel boy.”

Derek choked on new lump of emotion lodged in his throat and flung his arms around Stiles’s neck, tucking his face in Stiles’s neck to hide the new tears threatening to fall. “Yours, Daddy. I want to be yours.”

“You already are, Derek. And I will keep trying to show you just how amazing you are.”

Derek refused to break down again, so he tried to make his voice steady and strong, “So I think I could use that shower?”

Stiles chuckled, “Let’s go get cleaned up. You will need to show me how that fancy shower of yours works.”

Derek laughed and nodded. It wasn’t until after and they were getting dressed that Derek realized that he had forgotten to be embarrassed about the equipment to aid his disability. 

————————

“Breathe,” Stiles said, reaching over and giving Derek’s thigh a quick squeeze and giving him a deep kiss. Derek wasn’t sure which action distracted him more, but he melted into him, momentarily forgetting that the sheriff’s house was only a few yards away. Stiles pulled away, smiling fondly. “Ready?”

“As I will ever be.” Derek groaned and swing his door open, pulling his chair out from behind his seat. He had wanted to drive to show that he was more independent, show that even though he was paralyzed he wouldn’t be a constant burden on Stiles. All his plans came to a halt as he looked at the Stilinski front porch...or more specifically, the four steps that led up to the porch. 

Damn. Either he had to crawl or be carried up. Either way he would need assistance getting his chair up there. So much for looking independent.

Almost as if hearing the doom and gloom settling over Derek, Stiles came around and squeezed Derek’s shoulder. “No going all Dark Side on me Kylo.”

“I don’t understand that reference.” Derek forced himself to buck up and gave Stiles a half hearted smile. If he had to haul himself up some steps for his daddy, so be it.

“God, we need to do some new Star Wars education. Come on, Dad is around back.” Stiles led the way along the driveway and into a spacious backyard complete with old oak tree and a wooden swing. 

“Hey boys, glad you could make it!” A familiar voice called out, drawing Derek’s attention to a small patio where the sheriff was just standing up from where he had been crouched in front of the large grill. 

“Hey Pops!” Stiles called rushing up a very new looking wooden ramp that led from the walkway up to the deck. Derek stared at the ramp, the new wood not yet weathered to match the rest of the deck, but obviously constructed to last...like he was expected to be around a while. Derek turned back into the world and managed to follow Stiles without lagging behind too noticeably. “Dad, this is Derek, Batman to my Robin, Bucky Barns to my Steve Rogers, Deadpool to my Spiderman. And Derek, this is my dad, John Kent to my Superman, Alfred to my Batman…”

“Hey, I thought you said I was Batman?” Derek interrupted.

“Aww, but think of how cute you would look in Robin’s shorts…yup, I am totally claiming Batman.” Derek flushed, hoping that the sherif had suddenly fallen deaf. 

His dad must be used to his son’s antics, because he just sighed and held out his hand to Derek, “Nice to meet you, son.”

Derek’s heart pounded, “Nice to meet you again, sir...Well face to face...I mean it wasn’t like we were really exchanging pleasantries when...” Derek trailed off trying not to scowl at himself. Great start.

“Just Noah is fine, no need for formality. Good to meet you under better circumstances.” Noah said with a comforting squeeze to Derek’s shoulder, that oddly when a far way to relaxing Derek, “Now if I can just get this blasted grill working, I could get us some grub going.”

“What is wrong with it?” Stiles asked, already fiddling with knobs and switches. 

His father waved his son away from the controls, “Stop fiddling before you blow us all up.”

“Hey I can grill!” Stiles squawked indignantly.

“Do I have to remind you of the eyebrow incident of junior year?”

Stiles huffed and crossed his arms, “Fine, I won’t touch. But I bet Derek could help, he is a mechanic...and grills are all...mechanical and stuff.”

Derek and Noah gave nearly identical huffs of amusement but the sheriff did turn to Derek, “If you don’t mind taking a peek. I was fiddling it for the last 15 minutes and I am stumped.”

“I can look, but there isn’t much in common with a car. Although grills should be pretty straightforward.” Derek wheeled forward and bent forward in his chair looking in the open compartment under the grill. It was a propane grill so the tank was there, the scent lingering slightly in the air. His first instinct was to shake the can to see if it was out, but figured Noah would have already tried that didn’t want to seem insulting. Looking up he saw the button for the electric starter. He pushed the starter, hearing it click, and was able to see the little spark of light inside. So that wasn’t the issue. He turned one of the knobs and clicked the starter... nothing. He sniffed, he could smell the propane. Shutting off the burner knob he bent back down and realized that the smell of gas was actually stronger below the grill than above. Immediately he shut off the propane at the tank. 

“Should I go get a lighter?” Asked Stiles helpfully.

“No, I don’t think that would be a good idea. Do you have any liquid dish soap?” Noah hurried to the kitchen to get some, while Derek examined all the bits under the grill. It was clean and well kept but definitely a few years old. 

Noah turned over the bottle of soap and Derek squirted some onto his fingers then started rubbing them up and down the hose line and around each of the connections with the tank and grill. 

“It was dirty?” Stiles asked, obviously perplexed, but Noah was nodding like he realized where Derek’s thoughts were headed.

“No, I think the system is leaking the propane before it is getting to the burner.” Derek turned to propane back on and studied the now soapy hose. Sure enough, right near the hose connection with the propane tank little bubbles were forming, right along a crease where it looked like the rubber had been bent and kinked a few times to many. Turning off the propane he leaned back in his chair, “Yup definitely a leak.”

“Can we...like tape it?” Stiles asked.

“I wouldn’t recommend it, you don’t want to mess with a gas leak around an open flame,” Derek twisted his hands, and looked up at the sheriff, “Sorry, I think you need a new hose.”

Noah sighed, “Ah well, looks like it is burgers on the stove, boys.” 

“Ooh! Can I make them in the cast iron skillet? I was watching this video about getting the perfect char by...”

The sheriff just waved his hand at Stiles who was happily bouncing, Derek had already noticed that his boyfriend liked to cook. At his father’s assent, Stiles grabber the handles of Derek’s chair and started pushing him towards the house, “Come on, I will show you the bathroom so you can wash your hands.” 

Derek had to bite his tongue to stop ‘Thank you, Daddy’ from slipping out. He glanced up at Noah as Stiles started pushing him by, to see if he noticed Derek’s wars going red, but he was just smiling fondly at the pair as Stiles exuberantly pushed him inside. 

The house was older, maybe craftsman or something, but it was lived in. Everything looked comfortable and well loved, no showpiece period pieces or anything staged. (Derek may or may not binge on HGTV, occasionally. But it wasn’t like he went out anywhere and daytime TV left much to be desired!)

The main floor powder room was small, but not too small for his wheelchair to fit into and move around and although Stiles had turned him towards the sink, Derek noticed that the walls had shiny new handrails and there was a simple commode lift stationed at the toilet. Derek reached forward turning on the water, and again the soap was already thoughtfully placed easily within reach instead of far back behind the sink. 

“Did you do all this, or your dad?” Derek asked.

“We brainstormed together and I did some research. Then it was a simple matter of putting it all in place.”

“You didn’t have to. I could have managed.” It was technically true, Derek was young and strong, and he could have crawled up those steps, or precariously lifted himself onto the toilet.

“We don’t want you to have to just ‘manage’ here. You are family now and that means you have access to the family home. I may not live here now, but it is still home base, you know?”

Derek turned around and hugged Stiles around the middle, “Thanks, Daddy.”

Stiles joined Derek in his chair, quickly becoming one of their favorite positions with Stiles legs bracketing his own, pressing against the tender marks he had left across Derek’s skin a few hours ago. The tinkling soreness grounded Derek.

“Dad knew, as soon as I started talking about you, that this wasn’t some passing fling. He wanted to do this to show you that you are welcome here, always.”

Damn it, he would not cry when trying to make a good impression! Derek took a few deep breaths into Stiles’s neck, hands fisting in his shirt. Stiles in turn squeezed him tight, littering a few soft kisses into his hair until Derek was back in control.

“Okay, I am good.” He managed to untuck himself from Stiles’s neck and compose himself somewhat.

“You are beautiful,” Stiles says with a peck to his lips, “Now get me to the kitchen so I can get cooking! Dad may be master of the grill, but the kitchen is my domain!”

With a chuckle Derek wheeled them back towards the kitchen where Noah chuckled at Stiles’s calls of ‘Charge!’ and ‘Tally Ho!’ as they rolled through the door. Derek immediately missed Stiles’s weight as he clambered off his lap to rummage through the cabinets, gathering supplies he needed. He and the sheriff were both put straight to work, prepping vegetables, that had originally intended to be used in grilled skewers, to be repurposed into a salad. Derek didn’t fail to notice that there was already a place, free of chair, for him to roll right up to the kitchen table to work. He bit his lip, maybe this was going to be a good night after all.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Derek walks (maybe crosses) the line into infantilism, so if that isn’t your cup of tea you may want to skip it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Overall, dinner went well. Really well, actually. But despite that, Derek still found himself tensing up as the meal when on. Conversation was flowing smoothly, nothing had been mentioned of his accident, his disability, or his lack of a job, but still Derek found his shoulders starting to draw tight, and his responses becoming more clipped. 

Of course, Stiles picked up on his stress quickly. His hand found its way to Derek’s leg where he intermittently rubbed firm, soothing circles, or pressed firmly into one of the tender marks. It helped, but by the time they had all finished dessert Derek felt oddly exhausted, like he had run a marathon…or wheeled a marathon…whatever. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep, preferably with Stiles.

“Well boys,” the sheriff said, with a long stretch to his arms, “I have to head into the station early tomorrow, so I am going to turn in. If you want to hang out just lock up when you go.”

“You know, I think we will be heading out ourselves. Do you want us to clean up first?”

“Naw, you boys head on home. You cooked, I clean.” 

“Thank you for having me, sir.” Derek winced internally, Why did that sound so awkward? Why were manners so awkward?!

“Noah,” the sheriff corrected…again, damnit, “And you are welcome any time. Seriously, Stiles needs help remembering to eat and sleep, much less visit his old man from time to time, so drag him by whenever you can.”

Derek forced a smile on his face, hoping it didn’t look as tight as it felt, “I will try to remember that, sir…Noah.”

The man clapped him on the shoulder, “Good man. Well have a good night.”

And with that they made their escape, out the back door and down the ramp. Derek thought he would be able to relax once he got himself and his gear safely stowed in the car, but the tension lingered. Stiles clambered into the passenger seat and immediately started rubbing Derek’s thigh with those firm touches that always managed to sink though the general numbness of his lower half and seep into his bones. “Come on, angel, let’s get you home. You did so well tonight, you need some pampering.”

Derek didn’t feel any more relaxed at the words. He had not been good at all. He had been tense, and awkward, and he hadn’t talked enough, and Stiles’s dad probably thought that he was a horrible partner for his son.

“Shhh, sweet boy, calm your freak out. You will feel better once we get home.” Stiles soothed. 

Derek nodded, unable to talk past the rolling thoughts clouding his mind.

Luckily the drive was short and, in light traffic of the early evening, it only a few minutes they were pulling into Derek’s apparent complex. Stiles gave his thigh a squeeze, “Can I help you with your chair, sweet boy?”

Derek sighed, feeling a small portion of his tension loosen, “Okay, Daddy.”

Stiles got out of the car, unpacked Derek’s chair and held his shoulder as they walked up to Derek’s apartment. 

Derek hesitated once inside, he didn’t know what they should do. It was still technically early, not even eight, but he felt wrung out. He didn’t want to do anything as taxing as even watching a movie. Before he had another moment to flounder, however, Stiles spoke.

“Alright, angel, time for pajamas,” Stiles guided him down the hall and into the bedroom. Derek had a sense of floating down as they moved. Something in Stiles’s manner was comforting him, allowing him to sink under into that place where everything was slow and quiet. 

Stiles equated down next to his chair, “Here, sweet boy, go shower, potty, brush your teeth, and do all your other nighttime ablutions. Come back out here and call for me if I am in the other room, ok?”

“ ‘kay, Daddy,” Derek said softly, earning a kiss on his forehead from his daddy.

Daddy was just walking back into the bedroom when Derek finished in the bathroom. He rolled out to meet his daddy wrapped in a few towels and feeling a bit looser after his hot shower. “There you are, little love. Come here and pop up on the bed for me.” 

Derek flopped onto the bed, staring curiously at a small pile of stuff on the other bedside table. There was a purple bottle of lotion, a pile of blue fabric, and something in a translucent plastic case about the size of his fist. Daddy sat on the bed next to Derek’s prone form, “Alright, sweet boy, let’s get you all relaxed.”

Daddy grabbed the purple bottle and squeezed some lotion into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. Starting with his arms, Daddy’s long fingers started to work the lotion into his skin. Derek sighed and practically melted as Daddy moved down his arm. By the time he reached Derek’s hand he was practically floating. The lotion had a soft, lavender scent that filled the air, creating a calming cloud. 

“Feel good, angel?” He asked, switching sides.

“Mmmm, yes Daddy.” Derek thought he may be slurring his words a little. 

“Hey, don’t float away from me yet, lovely.” Daddy chuckled, wiggling his fingers into Derek’s sensitive side and making his squirm and giggle.

Daddy moved on, massaging from tip to tail, both back and front, even the places that Derek couldn’t feel, like between his toes. Eventually the lotion was put back on the table and Daddy smiled softly at Derek rubbing his tummy soothingly. 

“I brought you some special pajamas for tonight, but I want you to first pick what goes under them. Both these are good choices, but you pick which one you want for tonight, ok sweet boy?”

Derek chewed his lip, but at a look from Daddy remembered not to hurt himself and instead popped his thumb in his mouth, “ ‘kay, Daddy.”

Daddy held up two pieces of underwear…or well one was underwear and the other was…Derek was pretty sure it was a diaper. The underwear was mostly white, with little rocket ships all over it and blue ribbing. The diaper had two rows of green paw prints running down the front and up the back and little husky-like dogs running around all over it. “Space ships or puppies, sweet boy?”

Derek swallowed, a little nervousness pulling him out of the trance-like state the massage had left him in.

“Remember, there is no wrong choice, love. It is just clothes.” Daddy’s voice was warm and calming. 

“Space ships tonight…puppies tomorrow?” Derek asked, looking up at his Daddy with big eyes.

“If that is what you want. I also have some batman undies for you if you want to wear them tomorrow.” As he was talking Daddy was threading Derek’s legs into the underwear and then up over his hips. Derek took a moment to look down at the bright undies, so different from his usual loose boxers. The could actually feel the slightly tighter material hugging his soft cock. 

“Beautiful, angel. What a good choice. Now let’s get your pajamas on before you get cold.” The pajamas where a two piece set of blue fleece with plain bottoms and a shark on the long sleeved shit. The cuffs at the wrists and angles were wide and tight. Once Daddy had him dressed he felt warm and cozy. Derek bit his lip, he just wanted to keep running his hands over the fuzzy material. 

He was so distracted he almost didn’t even notice Daddy reaching for the last thing, the small box. “And I am glad this arrived, because your poor lip needs a break.” 

Daddy open the box and Derek felt his eyes grow wide. Inside was a pacifier, a big one. It was blue, and had a little star pattern to it. “Want to try it out?”

Derek did and didn’t. It seemed like a big step, like he was giving a little bit of his big self away by accepting this. Why it should feel more permanent than the idea of diapers, he didn’t know, but it did. Maybe it was because he wanted it, the diapers were more for his Daddy, but this, this was for Derek. 

Derek looked at his daddy’s warm brown eyes and nodded. He was pretty sure Daddy’s eyes sparkled. Daddy lifted the smooth rubber nipple to his lips and Derek obediently let is slide past. Derek gave a tentative suck, feeling the soft material give slightly with the pressure before pulling back against the suction to return to its original shape. Another suck had the nipple flattening and stretching before pulling back again. Oh. 

It was nothing like his thumb. This…this was…so much more. Derek hadn’t even realized that he had rolled his eyes back and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling. Daddy’s warm hand was stroking his cheek and Derek’s eyes fluttered open. 

Daddy’s eyes were happy and proud and hungry in a way that made a some heat pool in Derek’s tummy, “Good, sweet boy?”

“ ‘ood, Daddy.” Derek said around the pacifier.

“Wonderful, beautiful boy, now come with Daddy, not time for sleeping just yet.”

To Derek’s surprise Daddy didn’t stand up, but instead slid into Derek’s chair and held his arms out, “Come here, angel, you seem much to sleepy to walk. Let Daddy carry you.”

Derek’s heart soared, “Reaw’y?”

“Of course, little one, slide on over.”

It did take a bit of maneuvering to figure out the best way for Derek to transfer over into Daddy’s lap, but once settled he was tucked right in his head nestled into his daddy’s neck and his arms clutched around Daddy’s broad shoulders. He felt warm, and safe, and so little. Daddy carried him all the way to the kitchen where he grabbed something from the fridge and heated it up in the microwave. Derek didn’t look, it didn’t matter what Daddy was doing. All that mattered was that he was in his daddy’s arms. 

Daddy brought them to the couch and managed to lift Derek onto one side before settling into the other side and scooting Derek around so he was reclined in his arms. Daddy reached out and tugged Derek’s pacifier from his mouth, giving his lips a quick peck when Derek whined in protest. 

“It is ok, sweet boy, you will get it back at bed time. You will always be allowed your paci at bed time if you want it. But I you didn’t eat much at dinner. Daddy noticed you were too nervous to eat much, and that is ok. But we need to make sure you get all your vitamins.” Daddy revealed a just slightly oversized baby bottle, “This is just a regular protein formula, but some days you might get special formulas if we are playing games. But tonight we are just relaxing after a very busy day.”

Daddy held the bottle to Derek’s lips and he immediately latched on. Not only did he want to make Daddy proud of him, he was curious about if using a bottle would be similar to his paci. Derek sucked forcefully, too forcefully and promptly started sputtering. Daddy sat him up and patted his back while making soothing noises until the coughing subsided. 

“Slowly, angel. Your milk isn’t going anywhere.” Daddy said with a little chuckle as he laid Derek back down.

“Sorry, Daddy.” Derek whispered softly.

“Shhh, nothing to be sorry for, my little love. Now nice and slow this time.”

Derek took the warm nipple back into his mouth, giving a tentative pull, pleased when a small burst of sweet, slightly grainy, liquid spill shed onto his tongue. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Daddy encouraged, stroking Derek’s cheek just like he had back in the bedroom. Derek kept looking into his Daddy’s eyes as he tried sucking again, watching the dark part of Daddy’s eyes expand and that hunger flicker back to life in their depths. It sparked something in Derek too, need and want starting to form.

Derek gained in confidence and started to take small measured pulls, warmth filling his belly that had nothing to do with the warm milk flowing down his throat. It was weird to feel relaxation and arousal build simultaneously. It wasn’t helped when daddy’s hand moved to rub circles on his tummy. Derek wiggled a little at the heat pooled a little lower, languidly spreading though his abdomen. 

Daddy always knew what his boy needed though, “Feeling a little hot, angel?”

Derek nodded around his bottle, and his daddy’s hand dipped under the band of his pajamas and undies.

“I had just planned a nice quiet evening for us, but I think your little cocklet is feeling naughty again, angel.” Daddy said, as his big hand took hold of the soft little nub hidden from their view by the bright material. Derek gasped and long fingers started to play with his little shaft. Not even stroking, just playing, batting it from side to side, squeezing it occasionally. By the time those fingers started to push lower within the confines of Derek’s undies he was panting around the nipple of the bottle. Daddy was crooning praises for him as his fingers began ghosting over Derek’s hole. 

“You are so sensitive here,” Daddy’s voice sounded wicked as he tugged at Derek’s rim with his dry finger, then slipping in just a bit. Derek whined the the finger disappeared, “Hush, sweet boy. I can see it is not just your mouth that is hungry tonight. Let’s finish your bottle in a minute,” Daddy pulled the bottle away, “And now let’s see if we can feed that hungry hole of yours first.”

“Paci, Daddy?” Derek asked before his daddy had a chance to slip out from under him, already missing the feeling of having something in his mouth.

Daddy chuckled, a deep sound filled with want, “Yes, baby, here you go.”

Derek latched onto the paci as soon as Daddy held it out, pitting our an involuntary groan as his head flopped back onto the pillow. Derek’s groan was mirrored by one from his daddy, “Fuck, you really like that.”

It wasn’t a question but Derek still nodded, as Daddy rearranged him on the couch so that his lower half was angled off the edge, supported by daddy who was kneeling between his knees. 

“You look so cute, little duck. I am so lucky you are my special little boy who makes me feel so good, and lets me make you feel good too. Do you want to feel good now, lovely?”

“ ‘es, Daddy.” Derek lisped around the pacifier.

Daddy tugged off the fleece pajama bottoms and undies, tucking Derek’s legs over his shoulders. Derek sucked a little harder on his paci as his daddy started to trail his long fingers over his bum. Strong hands lifted and spread and exposed that special place to Daddy’s hungry eyes. Derek groaned as Daddy lent in, trailing his tongue lightly along Derek’s skin, so he could only barely feel it through the less sensitive places. 

“You are delectable, sweet boy.” Daddy said between languid strokes of his tongue. The smoldering heat coursing through Derek continued its slow burn. Derek squirmed against the hot, wet heat, trying to get it to focus solely on that magic center of feeling. 

“Daaaaddy,” Derek whined, when yet again his hole was only danced over, “P’ease!”

“Okay, angel, okay.” Daddy chuckled, and he started to focus his attention right where Derek was craving.

By the time his daddy had worked two long fingers deep inside him Derek was making high little whines around his pacifier with each teasing stroke to his prostate. Derek was so focused on that tingling pressure was building, threatening to overwhelm him at any moment, he almost didn’t hear his daddy’s voice calling out to him.

“So beautiful, sweet boy, can you play with your cocklet for Daddy? I want to watch my little boy play with himself.” Daddy’s voice was deep and slightly winded.

Derek whimpered, trying to focus on not giving into the rushing need so he could follow Daddy’s instructions. He reached down with an unsteady hand, starting to rub at his still mostly soft cock. It was a little swollen, but noting like how Daddy had made it before with his toys. Still, Derek felt just moments away from spilling. Before Daddy, he hadn’t even known it was possible to cum while soft, but now it felt natural.   
“Fuck, you look so good like this. I didn’t know how much I wanted this, you looking all sweet and innocent and naughty. Fuck.” Stiles was panting as he started to finger Derek harder, “I feel like I am corrupting you and feels so good.”

Derek keened, sucking his paci faster, trying to hold off his impending orgasam, with little effect, “Daddy!”

“I know, angel. It’s okay, you can make a mess for Daaddy, you can cum.”

Daddy’s finger pressed firmly into the magic spot and the wave of pleasure crashed over him, and he looked down to see cum dribbling out over his hand from his soft cocklet. He could hear Daddy muttering a repeated “Fuck,” under his breath as he eased his fingers out of Derek and slid Derek’s lower body off his shoulders and onto the couch. Derek was so blissed our he barely noticed until his daddy then clambered up so he was straddling Derek’s thighs.

Daddy reached down, pulling out his own thick cock that looked painfully hard, precum already oozing from the tip. He stroked himself hard and fast, eyes roaming over Derek’s face and body, words of praise and curses of pleasure raining down from his lips. “Fuck, I am never going to last around you. I almost came in my pants just feeling you get off on my fingers and watching your naughty little cocklet making a mess all over you. So. Fucking. Hot.”

Daddy’s hand was a blur on his cock and Derek watched in awe as his back bent and hot cum exploded from his cock, covering Derek’s already messy crotch. 

They both took a few moments to catch their breath, before Daddy chuckled and ran a hand though his hair, “Was that too much, little love? I really had only planned a quiet night of snuggling.” 

Derek shook his head, “So ‘ood, Daddy.”

“You are perfect, angel.” Daddy said, “I am going to go get us some towels then we really can have those cuddles.”

“ ‘Kay, Daddy,” Derek lazily sucked on his paci while he waited for his daddy to get back, testing a few different suckling patterns, enjoying the feel of the silicone stretching and pulling against his tongue and roof of his mouth like the most natural thing in the world. He had hated giving up his pacifiers as a kid, he could still remember the sleepless nights when his mom had taken them all away, sauced his thumb and put a pair of socks on his hands. This was like...some sort of long forgotten drug. 

Warm fingers stroking down his cheek started to bring Derek back from wherever he had floated, “I am gonna clean you up now, angel, okay?”

Derek blinked up at Daddy and grinned around his paci. His daddy was so pretty and just the best. Daddy was chuckling and Derek realized he must have said some of that out loud. A warm cloth dancing around his crotch made him jump just a touch before he settled back into his daddy’s care. 

“There was go, all clean, sweet boy,” Daddy cooed as he gathered Derek’s discarded pajama pants and undies and guided him back into the warm material.

Soon they were snuggled back together and Daddy was combing fingers through Derek’s sweat-damp hair. “Let’s finish your bottle up, angel. Then we can go have a nice sleep.”

Derek accepted the bottle easily, enjoying the quiet time spent in his daddy’s arms. Later Daddy carried him to bed using his chair and he tucked into Daddy’s shoulder, paci drooping out of his lips slightly as he drifted off. Who knew his life could be this amazing.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lead in to the boy’s next scene which may eek some people out with the use of diapers and watersports, but you have all seen it coming, so no complaining!

Derek groaned as the early morning sunlight forced tickled at his eyelids. He burrowed into Stiles’s shoulder in a bid to escape, but it was too late, he was already awake. With a sigh rolled onto his elbow, looking down at Stiles’s sleeping form. If he really had to be awake, at least he had a nice sight to wake up to.Derek allowed himself to be a creeper for a few minutes and just stare at his sleeping boyfriend, before sitting up with a large yawn and stretch. A flash of bright blue had him looking down and the shark grinning up at him from his shirt.

 

Derek was suddenly glad Stiles was still asleep and didn’t see the heated blush that suffused Derek’s entire body as he looked at the fleecy pajamas. It was one thing to be wearing them when he was feeling little, but now that he wasn’t swimming in his little mindset, the reality was a little jarring. It wasn’t that he regretted it…not even a little…it was just odd to see such conclusive evidence that this was really was really happening. This was really happening and he liked it. He liked it a lot. Even the memory of last night was enough to make his stomach squirm with equal parts embarrassment and arousal.

 

Everything had been so relaxing and intense at the same time. The whole thing had been amazing, the pajamas, the carrying, the bottle, the pacifier…where was his pacifier?

 

Derek turned his head, looking about in a panic, his heart suddenly beating hard and fast. He found the small bit of rubber and plastic tucked partway under his hip. He clutched it hard to his chest before realizing how ridiculous that was…how ridiculous his entire reaction was. It wasn’t like it could have sprouted legs and walked off.

 

His movements must have finally been enough to rouse Stiles because with a little grumble he started stirring. He blinked those big amber eyes open, the morning rays making his whole being seem to glow. Sleepy eyes lit on Derek’s and and Derek could feel his chest swell with warmth. Damn, he was so soppy.

 

“Morning angel,” Stiles said, stretching up for a light kiss, “How are you feeling this morning?”

 

Derek couldn’t help the smile that stretched his face wide, “Good, daddy. Really good.”

 

“You still up for a walk in the preserve today?” Stiles asked, pulling himself up to a sitting position, “Maybe we make a picnic of it?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Derek stretched and snuggled into Stiles’s shoulder. Stiles pulled him close and they spent a few more minutes just cuddling.

 

“How do you feel about last night, little love?” Stiles asked, his hand stroking down Derek’s back, under that fuzzy shirt.

 

“It was…different. Nice different.”

 

“Something you would like to repeat?”

 

“Yes, daddy. Definitely. I just…it was…I didn’t know it would be so good. Why is everything with you always so good?”

 

Stiles chuckled, “I am sure we will have some bad days, angel, but as long as we always stay open and honest with each other we can get through any rough patches that will inevitably pop up.”

 

Part of Derek had a hard time picturing anything bad happening with Stiles around, but he knew it was unrealistic to think that they wouldn’t ever run in to problems.

 

“What do you think our first fight will be about?” Derek mused.

 

Stiles snorted, “Probably because I get too excited about something and start annoying you to death.”

 

Derek grinned, “Probably.”

 

“Hey! You are supposed to say, ‘No daddy, I could never get annoyed with you!’” Stiles said in mock indignation.

 

Derek laughed, “Oh, right, that is what I meant.”

 

Stiles pouted, “I shouldn’t make you any waffles if this is how you treat me.”

 

It was an empty threat, Derek had already realized that Stiles had a thing about cooking for those around him. It had started with just a few meals here and there, but he now had Derek’s kitchen stocked with anything he could ever need to feed Derek. There was also a chart now attached to the fridge in the kitchen that outlined the ideal nutritional plan for Derek, researched by Stiles and edited by Kira. Any empty calorie snacks Derek had usually stocked were now replaced with high protein, mostly organic, snacks. Stiles even had things on hand for when Derek was feeling little. Carrot sticks with hummus, fresh berries with Greek yogurt, even animal crackers and peanut butter.

 

At dinner last night Derek has seen the same mothering behavior extended to the sheriff. Stiles took care of those people he cared about. Derek was just glad that Kira had assured Stiles that his exercise regimen meant he didn’t need to worry too much about putting on extra weight. Derek got all the pancakes and waffles he wanted in the morning, as long as he ate his fruit.Compared to his usual choices of cereal, or toast if he was feeling fancy, it was heaven. Having a Daddy was awesome.

 

And his waffles were equally awesome, so with a quick kiss of apology Derek shooed Stiles off to the kitchen, while he wrangled himself out of the footie pajamas and started his morning stretches.

 

Just as Derek was entering the kitchen Stiles was placing a steaming waffle, complete with whipped cream and fresh strawberries at his place. They tucked in, Derek listening to Stiles’s usual chatter as their food disappeared. As they were washing the dishes, Derek washing and Stiles drying since the custom kitchen sink was more convenient for Derek’s height in his chair than for Stiles, Derek cleared his throat, an idea had started to tickle the back of his mind as they ate and he wanted to ask before he lost his nerve.

 

“I had a thought, but it may be stupid, so just ignore me if it is bad. Actually it is probably really stupid, forget I said anything...” Derek trailed off.

 

Stiles chuckled, “I doubt anything you are thinking about is stupid, sweet boy.”

 

He gave Derek a peck on the cheek as he put away the final dish, then squirmed his way onto Derek’s lap, straddling his legs in a way that was now familiar and comforting. He tucked his face into Stiles’s neck and took a fortifying breath. When his voice left him it was whisper soft, “It was about the diapers.”

 

 

He felt Stiles nod, “Okay, what about them? If you aren’t ready tonight we can try again later. There is no rush.”

 

Derek swallowed, “No, I was thinking...maybe I could test them out today. Since...you know bathrooms along the trail might be limited. I know I won’t be little, probably, and I don’t want to ruin your plans or anything, but the idea is kinda intriguing to big me too. It is probably a bad idea. I told you it was stupid.”

 

Stiles kissed his temple, long fingers scratching through his hair soothingly, “Definitely not a stupid idea, angel boy.”

 

Derek huffed, even as his body started relaxing under Stiles’s fingers.

 

“I was planning on introducing the diapers when you were little, just because you are a bit more relaxed in that mind frame. But half the appeal of the diapers is that they will be embarrassing and awkward. Would you like to just use this as a test run, or would you rather make a scene of it?”

 

Derek thought for a moment l, assured that any answer would be ok with Stiles, “A scene could be fun.”

 

Stiles nibbled a little at Derek’s neck, as his voice deepened ever so slightly, “The thought of you wearing it all day, passing other people, and knowing that under your clothes you have it on. Would you like that?”

 

Derek shivered and nodded, tipping his head back as Stiles continued to tease at his neck and ear with nips and kisses.

 

“Would you like it if I filled you up with water on our walk, until you are bursting, until you just can’t hold it anymore?” Derek whimpered and he could feel his blood start to pulse louder in his ears. Stiles bit at his ear and his hands moved down, plucking at Derek’s nipples through his shirt, “I want to see that. I want to see you loose control. Maybe some other hikers will be passing by and not even know what is happening. You pissing your pants right in front of them.”

 

Derek had know idea what it said about him that he was burning up at the thought, his breaths coming in little pants as Stiles fingers continued to tease at him through his shirt. “Daddy...” Derek pleaded, feeling on edge and needy.

 

“You want to try something with a bit more edge today, angel? I think you will like it.”

 

“Yes, Daddy, anything.”

 

Stiles chuckled a bit darkly, “Oh this is going to be so fun, little one.”

 

Derek arched into Stiles’s touch on his chest, aching for a harder touch.

 

“No, sweet boy. I am not going to let you have too much fun just yet.” Stiles smirked, releasing Derek’s nipples with a parting squeeze, “I am going to make our walk one to remember.”

 

Derek groaned, both at the unsatisfied need coursing though him, and the image dragged up by Stiles’s words, “Was that a Walk to Remember reference?”

 

Stiles grimaced, “Not exactly the tone I was going for. I do not need a cry today, so let’s pretend that no connection was just made to that movie. Today we are going to only be thinking dirty thoughts...and enjoying nature and shit.”

 

Derek laughed, “Ok, consider no such connection made. Now let’s get this picnic packed before we spend the whole day inside just talking about going out.”

 

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him, but clambered out of Derek’s chair and between the two of them they soon had a backpack packed with snacks, water bottles, and some sandwiches for lunch. As Stiles laid everything by the door ready for them to go, He turned to Derek with a predatory grin.

 

“Now let’s get you ready, big guy.”

 

Derek swallowed, suddenly unsure if he wanted to go through with this. It was one thing to talk about it, imagine it, but it was something else entirely to realize it was about to happen.

 

Stiles, as always, knew just what to say to put Derek back at ease, “Remember that you can always use your colors if it gets to be too much for you. We will bring some of your boxers just in case you need to bail in the middle of the day. And that is totally okay.”

 

Stiles helped Derek up onto the bed, even though they both knew Derek was more than capable, but it helped ease Derek into what came next. It was funny because he wasn’t sinking down into his little space, and everything felt very in the moment as Stiles’s warm large hands guided him into position.

 

“Alright little boy, time to get you all prepared for your big day out.”

 

Derek did a double take at Stiles tone. It wasn’t Stiles’s normal “Daddy” voice, which was soothing and had Derek melting into a puddle. This was teasing and wicked and made Derek’s cheeks burn and his spine tingle.

 

“You are going to be Daddy’s good boy today, right?” Stiles’s hands were pulling down Derek’s sweats. Derek bit his lip, nodding at the question, still not quite knowing how to react to this version of Stiles. Stiles’s hand groped Derek’s soft cock though his underwear, “I can’t trust you all day in your big boy pants, can I? You would piss all over yourself in the middle of the woods. I bet you wouldn’t even be able to keep your naughty boy cum in your little cocklet if I just brushed your slutty nipples as we walked by other hikers. You would jizz your pants right then and there wouldn’t you?”

 

Derek’s face was burning at Stiles’s words, but he could feel heat curling in his abdomen.

 

“Good thing Daddy knows how naughty his little boy’s cocklet is. I will take care of you so you don’t have to face all those people with wet pants.”

 

Derek nearly died of mortification when he saw the tiny bump of his cock under Stiles’s fingers twitch.

 

Stiles just grinned at him wolfishly and tugged off Derek’s underwear, revealing his slightly swelling cock. Stiles rubbed the small semi with two fingers and cooed, causing Derek’s face to heat even more.

 

“What’s your color, little boy?” Stiles’s voice was still more forceful than normal, but Derek could tell the answer was still important to him. If Derek said ‘red’ he knew this new game would stop.

 

But he didn’t want it to stop. It was different and a little intimidating, but Derek wanted to see where it went. Stiles was Derek’s safe space, and he knew that he would always listen if it got to be too much.

 

“G-green,” Derek stuttered, as Stiles used just the tips of his fingers to continue to rub at the little bump of his cock.

 

“Green, what?”

 

Derek swallowed, heat suffusing his skin, “Green, Daddy.”

 

Oh god, it felt so different saying that right now. The word normally associated with warmth and the slightest tingle of naughtiness, now felt like a burning humiliation that lit heat in his belly and sent lightning striking up his spine.

 

“That’s right, little boy, let me take care of you.” Bending down he pulled a small bundle out from under the bed, and unfolded it, Velcro snaps sounding loud to Derek’s ears as the bundle unfolded to reveal a changing mat with pockets filled with all manner of things.

 

Stiles scooted the mat under Derek’s butt and splayed his legs wide. Squeezing some white paste into his hands, Stiles began to spread it around his cocklet and balls, moving out to cover all the skin between his thighs. “Such a naughty little boy, needing Daddy’s help. Too helpless to take care of your body’s needs on your own.”

 

More cream was spread along Derek’s crack, where his senses were more acute and he could feel the cool slide of Stiles’s fingers rub teasingly over his hole. Derek moaned and tried to wiggle further down in the bed to bring a firmer contact with those maddening fingers, “Oh, is my slutty angel feeling needy?”

 

Derek nodded, his blood pumping hot through his veins, “Please, Daddy.”

 

“Ah ah, little boy, remember. We need to get going on our little hike. We can’t waist too much time.”

 

Derek whined high in the back of his throat as his head fell back against the pillow in frustration. He wanted, needed, Stiles’s fingers in him. His whole body was thrumming at his Daddy’s touches.

 

Derek heard another cap being opened and saw Stiles opening another bottle, squeezing clear line onto his fingers. Thinking he had changed his mind and was going to bring some relief to the burning need coursing through him, Derek sighed in blissful relief when the fingers returned to his hole. But the digits barley entered, going just deep enough to slick the rim and didn’t enter more than the first of Stiles’s knuckles.

 

“Please, Daddy, please!”

 

Stiles’s deep chuckle was wicked as his fingers withdrew, “Close your eyes, little boy. Daddy wants this next part to be a surprise.”

 

Derek whimpered again, but did as he was told, taking a few deep breaths trying to center himself. When Stiles’s hands returned it was with the feeling of something cold pressed against his barely streak he’d rim. “Bare down for me, boy. Take my toy up your little hole.”

 

Derek shuddered at the words, feeling a little dribble of precum spill onto his stomach from his tiny semi. Stiles started to apply pressure and Derek did his best to push with the few muscles he had control of. He panted as he felt his rim stretch bit by bit. Just when he thought it was too much and he couldn’t possibly stretch any more it started to narrow and the rest slid into place without resistance. Derek groaned and Stiles tugged experimentally at what must be an anal plug. “What a hungry hole you have, little boy.”

 

Derek moaned again as Stiles gave the plug one last pat. Derek was so distracted by the feeling of the plug in his ass that he didn’t hear the crinkle of the diaper until Stiles was sliding it under his bum, jostling the plug and sending waves of sensation shooting through Derek.

 

Derek couldn’t help but open his eyes as he felt the soft material wrapped around him, snug and firm enough to be noticeable different despite his limited feeling.

 

“Oh.” It was a soft noise that fell from Stiles’s lips, as he gazed down at Derek’s body. His amber eyes visibly dilated a bit more, and when he spoke again his voice was a bit more like himself, as if this moment was an aside from the game they were playing today, “You look beautiful, sweet boy.”

 

Derek looked down he still had his t-shirt on, a small swath of skin visible before the soft white material of the diaper stretched over his hips, little dogs decorating the band front. His long legs were still splayed akimbo, the dark hair at contrast to the crisp diaper.

 

“I don’t like the hair, Daddy.” Derek said, studying his legs and happy trail.

 

Stiles chuckled as he stated to pull Derek’s sweats back on, “We can remove it another day. But for now let’s get going.”

 

As Derek rolled into a sitting position the plug filling his hole shifted, forcing a groan of pleasure from him.

 

“Feels good?”

 

Derek nodded, using his arms to wiggle a little on the spot.

 

“Oh just wait, little boy,” Stiles said, his voice full of dark promise, “Today is going to be very _good_.”


End file.
